


I Just Want to be Your Favorite

by fucksinglelouis



Series: Favorite [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 55,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson was born in a world where soulmates exist. At age 18, every teenager goes to their local courthouse to take a test that determines their future. Tests are calculated, and saved, continuously getting matched through others around the world until two people are shown to be a perfect match. This is the story of Louis and his Dom, Harry Styles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is already completed, and has been posted on my Wattpad at stasialee. I'm heavily editing this story as I post it onto here!

"I'm so nervous." Louis sighed, laying his head on the table. "What if my dom isn't even out there yet, mom? What if I have to wait ten years until he finally takes his test? Or what if he's too strict? What if-"

"Oh Lou," Jay, his mother, giggled to herself. She wiped her hands on the towel in front of her before walking toward her youngest child, holding her arms open for a hug which Louis gratefully accepted. "They aren't just going to be your Dom, whoever you get matched with will be your soulmate. Trust me, you'll be perfectly happy with them."

Louis accepted her assurance, breaking away from her and nervously playing with a bit of his fringe. "Do I look okay? I know you have to dress a bit nicely for the court." He was wearing a pair of black tights and a new sweater dress he received as an early birthday present, a pair of black boots on his feet. 

"You look beautiful, baby." Jay rubbed at the back of his neck where the Sub marking laid. A white plus sign right in the middle, while Dom's were born with a black X on the back of their neck. "Come along, we need to get going. It's almost noon."

 

-

 

When they reached the courthouse Louis was still a nervous wreck, wringing his fingers together as he noticed a girl and a boy also waiting with a parent. The girl had a black X on her neck, while the boy had the same marking he had. Three people walked into the room they were waiting in, all dressed in expensive suits, as one walked towards each of the teens. Since dominants and subs had to come in on their eighteenth birthday to take the placement test, there was never too many to handle. 

A tall blond woman was paired with Louis, smiling as she flattened her pencil skirt. "Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes, that's me." He replied, gripping onto his mothers hand. The woman's smile widened, raising out a hand to shake theirs. 

"My name is Elizabeth. Are you excited to take your test?" Louis flushed a bit, playing with his sweater after shaking her hand. 

"Yes, I'm very nervous too." She nodded her head in understanding before turning to look at Jay. 

"Alright Mrs. Tomlinson, you know the drill. You'll follow me and I'll show you a room to fill out the confirmation on your sons behalf that he came in and took the test today. It's a short thing, nothing to worry about. Once your finished you can come back out here and read or anything else to pass the time until Louis is finished." After she finished her speech she turned around, motioning for the pair to follow her. 

As they walked away Louis watched the other two teenagers going in separate directions. It was important that no one took their test in the same room so as to not copy answers off another sheet or get distracted. All tests were required to be honest and personal. 

It was only a short walk before Elizabeth opened a door and motioned for Louis' mother to go inside. There were people walking around and sitting at computers in the room, and Jay kissed her sons forehead before joining them inside. 

"Alright Louis, if you will just follow me." Elizabeth closed the door and continued down the hallway. "Once you are inside the room you will sit at the desk and notice a sealed packet. You may only open the seal once I leave the room and the door clicks behind me. Once that is done you will answer every question. Half truths do not exist, you must answer everything honestly. If you do not, you are only hurting yourself." Her tone was a bit haunting, and Louis began to shake a bit with nerves. This was his future. 

The two finally reached a large metal door that Elizabeth opened with a key. The inside of the room was plain, painted white with a wooden desk in the middle of it. The test could be seen from the hallway. 

"Once you are finished with the test, press the button on the corner of the desk. I will come inside and put another seal on it before taking it down to the Calculator. After that you will be free to go and as soon as we get a match for you, you'll receive a folder on them in the mail." She let out a huff of breath like she had been holding it in until she was done speaking. "Have fun."

 

-

 

The test was straightforward, the first few pages asking things like gender, hair color, eye color, etc. But as the pages went on, the more personal they got. 

Give each activity a rating from 1-5 (1 being you refuse to go through with the act and 5 being you are extremely interested)  
Spanking: 5  
Breath play: 3  
Suspension: 1  
Candle wax play: 4  
Rimming (sub receives): 5  
Rimming (dom receives): 3

And so the list went on and on. Louis answered everything without an ounce of shame, because when it comes to being matched there shouldn't be. He knew how important these questions were, how significant ones questioning the status of his virginity (he was one) and whether he preferred bottoming or topping (bottoming) were. 

Finally after what felt like hours, the submissive was finished taking the test. He looked through it carefully, making sure that every question was answered and that they were all honest. He didn't want any half assed answers to effect the matching process. 

Once Louis was completely sure, he pressed the button on the desk and waited a few moments until the door clicked and Elizabeth walked back inside. She didn't say anything, just picked up the test and placed it inside a seal to protect it. Once it was sealed and shown to the boy that it was locked tight, she finally cracked a smile. 

"What a relief, right?" Louis couldn't help but grin as a reply, nodding his head. "I remember how stressed I was when I took my exam. But I'm so happy with my dom now." She helped Louis up from the chair, and he only just noticed how numb his butt and legs felt. How long had he been taking the test? "Let's just go drop this off and I'll bring you back to your mother." 

 

-

 

It usually took about a month to receive a match in the mail at the earliest, but it could take months or years of waiting to get it. Which is why it was so surprising that when Louis checked the mail only two weeks later, there was a red folder protected by a blood seal inside. 

The boy gasped in shock, running back inside where his mother and father were having lunch. His mother watched as he ran to the counter, grabbing a small knife before turning back to the table they were seated. Jay squealed, while Louis' father looked a bit surprised, but the sub ignored them completely as he pricked his thumb and rubbed it against the seal. The seal dissolved once it acknowledged that it was Louis attempting to open the package, letting him rip the red folder out of it. 

He opened the folder, the first thing on the stack of papers being a picture of his dom, his name scrawled on the bottom. 

"Harry Styles."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry Styles." Louis announced, staring down at the picture of the attractive dominant. He shook his head out of his daze, ignoring his sigh of relief at the fact his Dom was a boy. Louis knew that no matter the gender of the dom, he'd get his perfect match, but he was just so much more attracted to men. 

He looked at the next page, seeing that the Dom was 26 and a successful CEO. His fathers company, Styles Enterprises, was passed down to him only two years ago after he passed away and it was booming with success. 

Louis let his eyes scan over the small background information of the man before moving the paper to the side, biting his lip at the sight of the Doms test. Matched couples always received the tests taken by their significant other to make sure that everything was correct and that they were in fact a match. It was incredibly rare for there to be a mistake. 

Louis flipped through the pages, relief blowing through him at the amount of answers that either described Louis to a T, or matched the answers the sub wrote on his own test. There was no mistake, this was the man for him. 

Louis peaked up at his parents, noticing that they were scanning through the discarded pages Louis set aside, eyes bright with pride. Harry seemed to be smart and respected, causing the parents to be very proud. Their son was confirmed to be as good of a boy as they had tried to raise him to be. 

The last few pages in the packet explained contact information and the basic rules that came with subs and doms meeting. Harry's address was written, making Louis' eyes widen. The man had a home in Las Angeles, New York City, and even owned an island. His primary address was the one in LA, which made Louis a bit giddy. He had never left his home in upstate New York. 

"Oh Louis, he looks fantastic." Jay whimpered, wiping her eyes. Louis' father, Mark, looked prouder than Louis had ever hoped as he rubbed his subs back in order to calm her down. 

"Now you just have wait for him to contact you to let you know how things will go through. It's amazing how fast the matching went through." Mark murmured, rubbing at his chin in thought. He wondered what exactly that meant. 

"I can't wait to meet him," Louis sighed happily. "Oh, I'm so excited."

 

-

 

"Mr. Styles," Harry looked up at the knock, watching as his assistant Daphne walked inside with a stack of papers. "Your mail has been delivered."

"Daphne, why would you interrupt me just for some mail?" He scolded. This woman has been employed long enough to know his rules. He would either ask for the mail during his lunch or pick it up on his way out the door. 

"Sir, I thought you'd like to see this immediately." Harry's eyes widened as she pulled a red folder out of the middle of the pile, jumping up from his chair. "You've been matched."

"Thank you very much Daphne, you may go now." He muttered, snatching the folder from her hand. He was amazed, had given up on ever being matched after waiting for six years. 

Once the woman left his office Harry opened his drawer, pulling out a pocket knife and pricking his thumb with it. He pressed it against the seal and heaved out a breath when it dissolved, taking a deep breath to calm himself before opening it. 

"Damn," He mumbled to himself, looking at the photo of his submissive. "Beautiful." The boy had stunning blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, the perfect picture of beauty. He looked at the bottom of the page, smiling at the name. Louis Tomlinson. 

He flipped to the next page, frowning a bit at the lack of information written. It only stated that Louis was one of three siblings and lived in upstate New York. He continued reading, a rush of pride running through him as he saw the high marks his sub received in school. "What a good boy." He smiled.

He then studied the test, a wave of arousal forming in his gut at the answers Louis wrote. They were a perfect match, his sub was exceptional. Once Harry got to the page of information he immediately took note of the boys address and email. 

The Dom turned his computer on, signing into his messenger in order to start an email to his sub. He wanted to meet him as soon as possible, but paused when he realized that he didn't actually know if that was possible. 

"Daphne," He called out on the intercom, racking his brain for his schedule for the immediate future. Once his assistant replied, popping her head into his office, he ordered her to bring up his calendar. "What am I doing for the next, let's say, two weeks?"

"Well Mr. Styles, you are being called to New York for a gala event next Monday, but besides that, you only have a few video calls to complete the next few days."

"Perfect." Harry grinned, ignoring Daphne's surprised expression. Harry Styles wasn't known for being a dimpled cherub, being named ruthless and cut throat in his business, but it was the reason he was so successful. "Clear anything I have for the next two days, if it's important reschedule. I'm going to be meeting my sub."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis hasn't stopped checking his email for the past three hours. He was growing restless, biting the tips of his nails off and pacing around his house. His mother sighed whenever she saw him, and his father has begun to give him looks. 

Ding! Louis' eyebrows shot up, turning around and racing to his computer. There was a new message showing, a message from his Dom. 

 

To: Louis Tomlinson (sub)  
From: Harry Styles CEO (Dom)  
Hello, Louis. It was fantastic getting the mail and seeing my match today. I would love to meet with you immediately. I am currently in my home in LA, but can be in New York tomorrow. I will be staying there for about a week which will leave us time to get to know one another. Email me immediately telling me if this schedule works for you or not. 

 

Louis was ecstatic. Tomorrow! He could meet his soulmate tomorrow! For some couples it took months, because of money and trying to find a way to meet when they lived in different states. But because of who his Dom was he got to meet him tomorrow. 

 

To: Harry Styles CEO (Dom)  
From: Louis Tomlinson (sub)  
Hi sir. I was very happy to get your match in the mail too. I would love to see you whenever you can get here, just tell me what to do so I can be good and ready for you. 

 

Louis read over his response several times, biting at his lip before pressing send. He wasn't sure exactly how to talk to his Dom, or what his Dom wanted him to call him. But, he would try his best. The reply to his message came only moments later. 

 

To: Louis Tomlinson (sub)  
From: Harry Styles CEO (Dom)  
Very nice, pet. I've booked my flight and I will land at noon. I want you dressed comfortably for the weather, the last thing I want is for you to get sick. We will discuss further rules after I see you. 

 

Louis jumped for joy, clapping his hands and squealing so loudly his mother rushed to his room. "Louis? What happened?"

"Harry's coming tomorrow!" He grinned, watching as his mom's eyes lit up. "He said his flight lands at noon and he wants to get together."

"That's amazing, love. I'm so happy for you. Did he give you any instructions?" Louis looked back over the emails, noting that the only orders he received were to dress comfortably. It was getting chilly out, almost October and the air was beginning to become brisk. Louis was mentally looking through his closet already, thinking a new pair of panties paired with some leggings and a sweater would do nicely. He also had a pair of new wedges he could wear, would his Dom mind his choice in clothes? He wanted to ask him, wanted to make sure he was the best sub possible for Harry.

But, his Dom was a very busy man. He would just wear something warm which is what Harry wants. 

Louis couldn't remember the last time he was so excited. 

 

-

 

Louis was pacing. He was dressed in a pair of thick black leggings, a lavender sweater and little booties that kept his feet warm. It was nearing one o'clock and he hasn't spoken to his Dom since this morning when he told him he was boarding his flight. 

"Louis," his father began, "back away from the window. Your Dom will let you know when he is here." Louis followed his fathers orders immediately, he was the Dom of the household and until Louis moved in with Harry his fathers rules were first priority. 

"You are a good sub, Louis. Everything will be fine as long as you keep acting right." His father sent Louis a small smile, which Louis was thrilled over. He lived for praise, and he didn't get it much from his father. 

Louis jumped when he heard a knock, running straight to the door and opening it. There was Harry, standing on the porch wearing black jeans and a button down white shirt. He had long curly hair that was let loose around his shoulders, and his smile made Louis go weak in the knees. 

"Hello, kitten. It's very nice to meet you. Show me." Louis blushed before following the doms orders. When you first meet your Dom you have to spin around and show off your body, then follow that by showing your nail buds and arms. It was to let a Dom know how their sub was, if they were clean and healthy and had the body type they wanted.

"Beautiful." Louis heard Harry him once he was finished. It's been only a few minutes and Louis was glowing in the presence of his soulmate. He was perfect.

"Louis, invite your Dom inside." Mark called out. Louis scampered away from the doorway, looking at Harry from under his eyelashes.   
"Would you please come in, sir?" 

"I'd love to. After we are done here we will go out for lunch and talk about our rules, okay?" Louis bit his lip nervously as he followed his Dom back into the living room. Did he already get himself into trouble? 

"I'm Mark, and this is my sub Jay." Louis' father introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"You as well." Harry hummed, shaking Mark's hand. "I'm going to take Louis out for the day. I do have a busy schedule this week but whenever I have free time I would like to meet with him." Mark nodded his head in understanding, he knew what it was like when first meeting your soulmate. 

The two doms chatted for a bit longer before Harry was ready to go. Louis kissed his mothers cheek and raised his head so his father could kiss his forehead. They said their goodbyes as Harry led him back out the door. 

There was a shiny black Range Rover sitting in the driveway that Harry led him to, opening the passenger side to help Louis step inside.   
Once they were settled, Louis' stomach erupted with butterflies. Where was his Dom taking him? What were they going to talk about?

"Alright, baby. I'm just going to take you to a restaurant I passed by on the way here so we can talk. I'm sure that you'll be a good boy until then." It wasn't a question. "If I get a phone call I don't want to hear any noise, okay?" Louis nodded his head, grinning once Harry set his hand on Louis' thigh, squeezing gently.   
It was going to be an amazing day.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we sat down in the diner and ordered our food, Harry placed a folder onto the table. He flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. It was Louis' test. 

"Okay, baby. We're going to talk about rules." Harry began, his tone and expression deadly serious. "I'm known for my business around the world, and it calls for rules that are different than what other doms give their own subs." Louis nodded his head, showing he was following along. "Alright, so the number one rule is to never second guess me, pet. If I give you an order, do not question me. I know what's best for you. Second, do not lie. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Louis. Do not think that you will get away with something. Telling me will lessen your punishment tenfold." 

We were interrupted by a man coming to our table, setting down our drinks and food. "Mr. Styles, there ares a journalist asking to speak with you." He stated, looking behind the couple. Harry grunted in response, crumpling his napkin in his hand. 

"That's another thing, never speak to those vultures, baby. I don't want you to have to deal with any of that. Any questions?" Louis nodded his head, looking a bit timid and shy as he hunched in on himself. Harry thought he was perfect. 

"What would you like me to call you?" Louis questioned, playing with the hem of his sweater. The food in front of him smelled great, but his Dom hasn't given him permission or eaten anything from his own plate. 

"That's something we can compromise on. My only rule is that you absolutely do not call me Harry when we are in public." Louis shifted in his seat, looking shy and embarrassed. "What do you want to call me? Be honest."

"Daddy." Louis blurted, eyes wide. "Or---or I can call you sir! Or master or anything you would like." Harry couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face, reaching across the table and grabbing his new subs small hand. 

"Daddy is perfectly fine, pet. Don't be nervous." Louis breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding his head. "Is there anything else you want to know right now?" 

"I want to know whatever daddy wants to tell me." Louis shrugged, completely comfortable now that he knew the most important rules. He could follow then easily. 

Harry was proud of his sub, he was pliant and ready to please at a moments notice. "I do have some work to do the next few days, but they're little things that I can finish in the mornings and we can spend time together in the afternoons. I also have a gala event this upcoming Monday in the city, and I'd like for you to come with me." Louis' eyes widened, a short gasp escaping him. His Dom wanted to show him off! 

"Oh, I would be happy to do that with you, daddy." Louis exclaimed. Harry made a hand motion, reminding Louis to quiet down which he did immediately. "But, I don't have much to wear." Louis frowned, realizing that it'd be impossible for him to go. He refused to embarrass his daddy. 

"That's fine, baby. We'll go shopping tomorrow, get you some pretty clothes for when you move in with me." Harry stated, nonchalant even though he noticed how the simple suggestion brightened Louis up considerably. 

"I love being pretty." Louis admitted, playing with the straw in his drink. "But I don't have a lot of money to spend." Harry rubbed his thumb along Louis' knuckles, annoyed that no one has pampered his boy. His sub deserved the world. 

"Well, that's going to change very soon. We'll go shopping and you can show me what you like, okay? I need you packed and ready to move by Wednesday morning and after that we will be going to my home in LA." Harry explained, feeling a bit bad. Louis was probably so overwhelmed, Harry was going to be a terrible Dom-

"Oh, I can't wait. I'm very happy to be matched with you." Louis smiled, his face flushed because of the honesty in his words. 

Harry grinned back, not caring about his image at all in the moment. His sub knew exactly what he was thinking, squashed any doubts he had at that point in time. They would have a grand life together, Harry would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was ecstatic when he woke up Friday morning, knowing his Dom would be picking him up shortly to take him shopping. 

He hadn't gone shopping in so long. His father never believed in spoiling him, or his mother for that matter. They didn't want Louis getting used to it. 

But here was his Dom, his sweet, perfect Dom, offering to take him shopping to buy whatever he wanted. And Harry even wanted to bring him to an event! 

Louis got dressed quickly, pairing a long sleeved pink top with some tight jeans and a jacket. Harry hadn't made any comment on his outfit yesterday, and didn't ask for anything specific today so he would just keep wearing what he usually did. 

After Louis was done getting ready he ran downstairs, smiling when he saw his mom walking around the kitchen. "Good morning momma."

"Hey, honey." Jay grinned, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek. She looked exceptionally happy, which Louis was confused over. "Guess what?"

"What?" Louis asked, picking up a plate of toast and eggs. He paused before taking a bite, a bit nervous. Would Harry care if he ate before they went out? 

"-and it's been so long, I'm just so happy." Louis shook his head, pulling himself out of his daze. He didn't even realize his mom had been talking. 

"I'm sorry mom, what did you say?" He questioned, setting down his food and grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. It was a small thing, just a phone that ran on minutes. Mark would give him a set amount every week since Louis only needed it for a few calls or texts every once in awhile. 

 

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
Hi daddy, should I eat before you pick me up?

 

"Your sisters are visiting!" Louis froze, his face paling at the news. His mom didn't notice, going on about how excited she was for their arrival, while Louis was shaking in his seat. Louis had two older sisters, the oldest was Madison, and she was a Dom while his other sister Emma was a sub. Madison was an extremely strict Dom, and Louis' childhood was spent being constantly ridiculed by her until she moved out. Mark raised Emma to be high maintenance, she looked down on other subs and thought she was better than everyone. She didn't make Louis' childhood any easier. 

Mark tried to turn Louis into them as well, but stopped when he realized just how submissive the boy was naturally. Mark had tired himself out molding his other kids, he stopped caring by the time Louis became a teenager. 

 

Ding!

 

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Don't worry about eating, we can get some food before we go shopping. I'll be there soon, pet. Be ready. 

 

Louis' head became less crowded after reading the message, relaxing at the idea of spending the whole day with his Dom. Who knows, Louis would probably be gone by the time his sisters visited anyways. "When will they be here?"

"Madison will be here tomorrow morning, and Emma is coming on Tuesday." Louis bit his lip, he'd only really have to deal with Emma for a day, and Madison for only one as well because of he and Harry's plans. He should be fine. 

A knock on the door interrupted Louis and his mother, and the small boy jumped up to go answer it. "Hey, baby." Harry gave Louis a small smile, bending to press a kiss to the subs forehead. "Are you ready to go?" Louis nodded his head, slipping on his sneakers and waving goodbye to his mother before following Harry to the car in the driveway.

"How has your morning been, Louis?" Harry questioned as he started driving, placing a hand on his subs thigh. Harry frowned as his sub sighed, wringing his small hands together. 

"My mom told me my sisters are visiting." Harry could tell that this wasn't a happy occasion for Louis, but waited for the sub to explain further. "They're terrible to me. I don't want to see them." Harry's eyes widened when he saw Louis rub at his eyes, sniffling. 

"Baby, why are you crying?" Harry pulled over, ignoring the angry honking that was coming from the car that was driving behind them.

"They're so mean! They hate me and I just get so sad when they get home. I just can't wait to live with you daddy, and we can be happy together." Harry was becoming angry, furious that two people could cause his sub to cry just by the mention of their names. What did they do to his boy? "I'm sorry for crying, sir."

"If you have a reason to cry, you may cry Louis. Don't hide your emotions from me. Thank you for being honest and telling me what was wrong." Louis smiled a bit, content with the fact that his Dom was happy with him. "Now let's go shopping, princess. You deserve to be a bit spoiled today."

 

-

 

Louis was in heaven. Harry was carrying several bags from different stores, and was still urging Louis to shop. At first the submissive had been reluctant, not sure if he had a spending limit or a time limit; he wasn't really sure how his Dom ticked yet. But Harry was being so nice and gentle, not caring when Louis bashfully picked up a skirt or fawned over a pair of vans. If Louis looked at it for more than a second, it was his. 

"I think I'm okay, daddy. You spent a lot of money." Louis bit his lip, a picture of the receipt from the last store ($484.62) flashing through his mind. 

"At least one more store baby, come here. Let me show you." Louis was confused, until he realized where his Dom took him. Victoria's Secret. 

"Oh daddy! Really? I can go inside?" Louis was buzzing in his skin. He had always wanted to go inside and buy something pretty but his parents said he couldn't every time they passed by the store. 

"You can buy as much as you want. But I want you to try on a few things before buying them." Harry's eyes grew a bit dark, just thinking about his sub trying on some pretty panties and lace nighties. 

"Daddy you're the best." Harry couldn't help but chuckle as his subs chin wobbled, his baby was so grateful for everything he got.

Harry gave his bum a pat, urging Louis inside the store. Louis zoned out as soon as he walked in, walking up to a table filled with some lacey underwear called Cheeksters. His daddy told him to get as much as he wanted, so he grabbed a bag from one of the workers and threw a couple of everything, up until he reached a side of the store that no longer sold panties. 

There were pretty dresses everywhere, and stockings and bras. Louis was drawn to a specific dress, it was see through and red, a silk robe hung next to it. "That's beautiful, pet. I want you to try it on." Louis jumped at his doms husky voice, before nodding his head and grabbing the robe and nightie. He grabbed his bag full of panties and went to the dressing room, he and his Dom able to go in together. 

Harry sat on a chair in the corner, watching as Louis stripped out of his clothing. "Come here." Harry ordered once Louis was stripped to his panties, a blue thong. "You're so pretty, baby." Harry hummed as he ran his hands up and down Louis' body. Louis shivered at his doms touch, arousal swimming through him as his Dom gripped his bum, groaning as a long finger slipped into his crack. "So pretty."

Harry moved away, motioning for Louis to put the dress on. Louis did so in a daze, turned on and pliant after the sensual touching. Once the dress was on and the robe wrapped around him, he turned back around only to be pushed against the wall. "Daddy?"

"God, baby." Harry groaned, pressing his body onto Louis'. "You look so good, make daddy want you so much." Louis' breath hitched, feeling Harry's cock rub against his stomach. 

"Daddy." Louis whimpered, before Harry pressed their mouths together. It was their first kiss, and it was hot and wet and everything Louis had ever wanted. 

Harry began to grind against Louis, grunting into the kiss as he grabbed a handful of Louis' ass. "You feel so good, can't wait to get inside of you baby." Louis keened, feeling himself get closer and closer to an orgasm. They continued to grind against one another until they both came, loud moans of each other's names passing through their lips. 

"Perfect baby." Harry mumbled, pressing his lips against Louis' once more. 

Did Louis mention he was in Heaven?


	6. Chapter 6

Louis woke up on Saturday happy and sated. After spending all of the day before with his Dom, pretty much nothing could ruin his mood today. Louis gave his Dom his first orgasm, had made his Dom moan his name in the middle of a clothing store. 

Today he would pack for his trip to New York City with Harry, and Louis thought with a frown, maybe he should start packing for when he moves to LA later in the week. 

"Louis!" The sub jumped at the call of his name, confused as to why his mother was shouting for him. His father hated loud voices. "Madison is here!" Louis froze. He had completely forgot. 

He took a deep breath, even though he knew that nothing could prepare him for dealing with the female Dom. Before Louis decided to go downstairs he checked his phone, smiling when he saw a notification from his daddy. 

 

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Hi baby, I know you said your horrid sister would be visiting this morning so I decided that I will be coming over as well. It's the perfect chance for you to begin packing, as I will have to look over any belongings of yours. See you shortly. 

 

Louis literally felt the world drop from his shoulders after reading the message, knowing he would only have to deal with his sister by himself for a little bit before his Dom got here. 

The sub was surprised that Harry even remembered what he said yesterday. Louis had actually thought Harry would punish him if he saw Louis' tears, like Mark definitely would have. But his daddy was not that type of Dom. 

Louis hopped into the shower, shaving his body and washing his hair. He would show everyone how good he was for his Dom. 

After Louis was ready in a pair of tight jeans and a crop top, he slowly made his way downstairs where he could hear two women chatting. 

"Hey baby." Jay smiled, waving Louis over. Mark was no where to be seen, but Madison was sitting at the table in all her dominant glory, a petite brunette sitting on the floor in front of her. Her name was Eleanor, and she was his sisters submissive. Louis felt terrible for her, as Madison was cruel. He had only ever had one conversation with the girl, though, as his sister rarely let her talk through their three year long match. 

"Louis," Madison sneered, looking him up and down. She had thick blond hair, curled prettily past her shoulders and was wearing a long sleeved black dress. Her make up was dark as well, showcasing the same eyes Louis himself had. "Don't you have a Dom now?"

Louis nodded his head, already regretting his decision to come downstairs. He should've just waited until Harry arrived. "Yes, Madison. His name is Harry-"

"So shouldn't you be dressing differently? I doubt he would enjoy you dressed in such a way, it's inappropriate." Louis was frozen in place, not sure what to do. Harry had complimented the crop top Louis was currently wearing when they bought it, had said that Louis would look so pretty wearing it. "Louis, what did I just say? Go make yourself presentable."

"My Dom likes my clothes." Louis replied, deciding to hold his own. Madison wasn't the opinion he cared about, only his daddy's. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Eleanor winced from on the ground as Madison's voice grew louder, standing up so fast that her chair screeched from being pushed back. 

They were interrupted by a doorbell ringing, Louis letting out a breath of relief as he ran as fast as he could to the door. Harry was here. 

"Hi pet." Harry hummed once the door was opened, frowning at Louis' wet eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Louis, what the hell? Have we not taught you anything?" Louis felt a hand at the back of his neck, forcing him to bow in submission in front of Harry. 

"Get your hands off my boy." Harry practically growled, causing the hand on Louis' neck to drop in surprise. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm his sister, Madison." She scoffed in reply, eyeing him up and down. Louis leaped away from her, hiding himself under the arm Harry held out for him. "Wait, you're Harry Styles!"

Harry wasn't amused, a scowl on his face as he hugged his sub closer to him. He didn't approve of the way this Dom was talking to his baby, didn't like that he could see why Louis would cry at her name. "Yes. And you are?" 

Madison smirked, holding out a hand, "I'm Madison Tomlinson of course. I'm a model. I've stayed at a few of your hotels." Louis felt triumphant when he watched his Dom make no move to shake his sisters hand, an action Madison did not take lightly. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry ignored her, patting Louis' bum to move him in the direction of the hallway. "Let's begin to pack darling. Hello, Jay." Louis' mother had a strange sort of half smile on her face as the couple walked past, but they both ignored her. They were over family time. 

Once they reached Louis' room Harry immediately went to sit on the bed, patting his lap. "Come here, baby."

Louis smiled, plopping himself into the doms lap happily, accepting a peck on the lips. "Hello daddy. I'm very happy to see you."

"I'm very happy to see you as well, Louis. Do you have suitcases, or boxes?" Louis nodded his head, standing up and walking towards his closet. He rolled out a set of baggage, two large black suitcases and a matching duffel. "Perfect. Now let's see what you want to pack."

They spent the next few hours going through Louis' room, packing a couple days worth of clothes in the duffel for their trip to the city, and things to bring to LA in the bigger bags.

"I'm happy I took you shopping, baby." Harry grumbled, placing another shirt in the not bringing pile. "This is all cheap clothing. Some of these leggings have tears in them!"

Louis blushed at the comment, picking at imaginary fluff on his shirt. "The tears are because of my thighs, daddy. It happens because they're so big." Louis was embarrassed, but he knew he had to explain his body type and overall weight gain in his thigh and hips area before his Dom found out himself. 

When there was no reply Louis looked over at his daddy, expecting maybe a lecture of some sort, or a demand to start eating less and working out. But instead, he was met with the same dark eyes that he saw in the dressing room yesterday. 

"I know you've got thick thighs baby, I can't wait to play with them." Daddy's voice was rough and deep, and arousal began to swim in Louis' gut. "I can't wait to get them bruised, I can't wait to have them wrapped around my head." Louis' eyes widened at the comment, his cock thickening in his jeans. He had never done anything remotely sexual before Harry, this was all so new to him but he reveled in it. 

This is what Louis was born for, what he was created for. He was made a sub because he belonged to his Dom. He was made a sub to please Harry in any way, shape, or form requested.


	7. Chapter 7

"Louis, baby, sit on your bum and relax." Louis jumped at the sudden order, doing what Harry requested before turning to look at him. "We're going to be in this car for a few more hours, so I need you to calm down."

"Okay, daddy. I'm very sorry." Louis apologized. Harry smiled, waving the smaller boy over from his seat. It was Sunday afternoon and the couple were on their way to the big apple, where they would stay at Harry's apartment until the gala Monday night. Harry had hired a driver to get their, not wanting to spend the few hours it took to get there behind the wheel. 

"Are you excited, pet?" Harry hummed, wrapping an arm around his boys waist. Harry was hypnotized by his sub, who was wearing a dark red crop top that showed off his tanned stomach, and thick leggings that fit his legs like a glove. Harry was obsessed with Louis' taste in clothing, and especially loved that he was the only one that knew about the lace black thong he was wearing under the leggings.

"I'm very excited, I can't wait to dress up pretty for you tomorrow." Harry had told Louis that a stylist or two would be stopping by before the event, and that if Louis was interested, one of them could do Louis' hair and make up. He was very interested. 

"You always look pretty for me." Harry smirked, sliding a hand down the subs leggings to grope his bum. Louis gasped quietly, rubbing against his doms hand as he felt a finger brush against his hole. "You want to play baby?" Louis began to nod before the question even finished, showing how eager he was. 

Harry decided not to scold him for the eagerness he was presenting, instead pulling his hand out of the subs pants and telling Louis to turn over. "Hands and knees."

Louis was holding his breath in excitement, wondering what Harry would choose to do with him. Harry watched as he began to wiggle his bum, pulling his leggings off to rest around his knees as he sat across the back seat. When Harry took in the pretty sight in front of him he felt himself thicken in his pants, rubbing a finger along the line of the thong. 

"Oh, daddy." Louis whimpered, pushing back to try to show he wanted his Dom inside. "Oh! Sorry!" He gasped out when Harry spanked his ass, one to each cheek. 

"Stop being so eager, Louis." Harry scolded, spanking him once more before moving the underwear to the side, moving close until his breath was hitting against his subs hole, watching as it clenched around nothing. 

"Sorry daddy, so sorry," Louis rambled, stopping his rant with a squeak as Harry licked a flat stripe against him. 

Harry groaned at the taste, pointing his tongue at his hole, feeling it give out a bit around him. His baby tasted so good, was so tight that Harry's tongue barely moved inside of him. Harry couldn't wait to feel him around himself. 

Harry continued to eat his sub out, getting more and more into it with the louder Louis got, ended up saying fuck it all and pulling himself out of his jeans. 

Harry had a rough grip against his own cock, felt himself get sloppy against Louis' hole as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. Louis was moaning steadily, high pitched and out of it as he rocked his hips back. 

"Daddy? Please-- please let me come, daddy." Louis whimpered, shoving his ass back. Harry pulled away reluctantly, wiping saliva off of his mouth and chin as he stared at his wrecked boy. The fact that there was absolutely no way the driver hasn't been hearing Louis' moans, made everything even hotter. 

"Okay baby, you can come. But you'll have to make me come first." Harry decided, sitting back against the seat, jeans still on but cock and balls hanging out. Louis nodded his head, looking completely out of it, before he turned around and shoved his face into his doms crotch. "You gonna suck me, baby?"

"Yes daddy, so big daddy," Louis whimpered, wrapping a small hand around his daddy, pulling him off before he got the nerve to wrap his mouth around the head as well. 

Harry groaned at the feeling, hasn't had sex in so long, his baby's mouth just felt so damn good. "Got me so close, pet. You gonna swallow me up?" Louis nodded his head, gagging around the large girth. After only a few more moments, Louis had Harry coming down his throat. Louis was surprised, but swallowed easily before moving away. 

"That was so good, baby, come here." Harry pulled Louis into his lap, sucking on one of his fingers before pressing the tip inside Louis' hole. He pressed further, fingering his baby to a messy orgasm in his lap. 

"Oh," Louis moaned, laying his head onto his doms shoulder. "Thank you daddy." The sub slurred. Harry grinned down at the boy in his lap, noticing his half open eyes and content smile; he couldn't wait until they lived together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow," Louis gasped, looking around Harry's large apartment. "This is so nice, daddy." Harry was right behind him, holding his suitcase and his subs duffel. The Dom didn't think the home was too special, it had everything necessary for comfortable living and maybe a bit more, but that was it. If Louis was this happy about the flat, he would probably die at the sight of their actual home in LA. 

"You like it, pet?" Harry hummed, setting the bags down. Harry's driver and assistant, Liam, asked Harry if he needed anything else before leaving the two to get settled. "I'm very tired, but I think it'd be best for the both of us to take a shower before bed." Louis didn't seem to be paying much attention, exploring the apartment as much as he could. 

The apartment had three bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms and living room that was attached to an open kitchen. Harry didn't need it to be overly extravagant as he only used this apartment if he needed to visit his hotels here, or needed to go to an event or meeting. 

"Okay, daddy. I'm very tired too." Louis yawned into his small hand, rubbing his stomach. "And could we please eat too?"

"Of course baby. You're so polite." Harry pressed a quick kiss to his subs forehead before walking towards the kitchen, realizing that it was completely empty. He would have to order something. 

The Dom searched through the Internet before finding some restaurants that would deliver, deciding to let his sub choose what he wanted. Instead of finding the curious boy he left, he was met with Louis curled up on he couch fast asleep. "Louis, baby. You have to wake up." Louis whimpered in response, curling up further. 

"Louis, wake up right now. I thought you were hungry?" Louis groaned quietly, opening one of his eyes to look up at the Dom. 

"But daddy-"

"Do not make me have to put you over my lap already, Louis. I thought you were going to be good for me." Louis shot up at the warning, looking apologetic. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be bratty." Harry hummed, slightly aggravated, but he knew the boy was overly exhausted by the long car ride. It wasn't as comfortable as Harry had hoped it would be. 

"What would you like, pizza or Chinese?" Louis pondered the question for a minute before answering with Chinese, explaining what he wanted to eat. 

"Okay, I'll order it. Now I want you to go into the bathroom and strip naked, get the shower ready for us." Louis grinned, happy that he would get to be so close with his Dom once more, this time they would both be fully naked together. 

Louis probably would've been scared over this idea if they had done it any earlier, but he was lucky to have a Dom that was so generous with compliments. The thighs and bum that Louis had always been so insecure about were Harry's favorite things about his body, the small pudge around his hips were where Harry always rested his hands. 

The Calculator was undeniably correct. They were a perfect match. 

Louis hurried to do what his daddy asked him, finding a large bathroom with a nice shower inside. The shower was large, big enough for maybe even three people, and had three knobs that made Louis a bit confused. Why did there need to be three?

Instead of messing with them he began to strip, sliding the crop top and leggings off his body, grimacing at the soiled panties he was wearing. Playing in a car was not as great of an idea as he thought. At least, not when it was a long drive. 

After getting fully naked Louis looked at himself in the full length mirror, running a hand through his fluffy hair. Harry liked it best with no product in it, so Louis hasn't put any of it on in a while. 

"Why isn't the shower on, Lou?" Louis jumped at the sudden noise, spinning around to see his shirtless Dom. 

"Sorry, but I don't understand how to work the shower." Louis responded with a pout, causing Harry to chuckle. The older man finished stripping, causing Louis' mouth to water, before turning and fixing the water to start. 

"Alright, baby. Hop in." Louis followed along, moaning loudly at the way the water cascaded down his back. 

"Oh, daddy, this feels so nice." Harry felt himself twitch at his subs breathy whimpers, joining him in the shower. The Dom cupped Louis' ass in order to bring him closer, pressing a kiss to the boys lips. "Thank you daddy."

"Thank you for what, princess?" Louis flushed at the nickname, a shy little smile on his face. 

"For bringing me here. It's so soon, but you're already going to show me off, I'm so happy." Harry felt his lips turn down a bit, not liking how self depreciating Louis' words tended to be. It's almost as if Louis couldn't believe Harry wasn't ashamed of him. 

"You've been nothing but good for me, pet. I can't wait for everyone to see what a good boy I have. You know, I was really starting to give up on ever getting a soulmate." Louis' eyes widened in shock, it was seen as almost blasphemous to bad talk the Calculator. "Hush for a minute, baby. I know it seems ridiculous now, but I have been waiting for a few years. Waiting for a perfect boy like you to come around." Harry bent down, softly kissing his baby's pink lips. 

"I'm sorry to have made you wait, daddy." Louis frowned. He only had to wait two weeks in order to find his Dom, yet his Dom had to wait almost a decade for him to come around. 

"Oh, pet. It's not your fault. I'm just happy that you showed up when you did." The sub giggled happily, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as they passed kisses back and forth. "Now come on, let's clean up. The food will be here shortly."


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy?" Louis called, frowning at the cold blankets next to him. The bed was large, double the size he had back at his home, so it was a bit lonely waking up by himself. 

"Good morning, pet." Harry hummed from the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. "You slept very late."

"Oh!" Louis frowned, looking around for a clock. He wasn't used to sleeping without an alarm, or his mother to wake him. "I'm very sorry, sir."

"No, I'm happy you did. You obviously needed it and we have a long day ahead." Harry dropped the towel, showcasing his long torso and even longer legs. Louis blushed and pointedly looked away from Harry's crotch. "Go take a shower and we can have brunch before everyone arrives to help us get ready." Louis was buzzing at the thought, couldn't wait to get his hair done and even some make up!

He quickly followed his doms orders, shaving from top to bottom before he washed himself with Harry's body wash. It had a ridiculous French name, but it smelled just like his daddy, and it made Louis feel so comfortable. 

The outfits the two were going to wear would be coming when the hair stylist would arrive, as Louis and Harry both got their measurements done beforehand. Louis had no idea what his outfit was going to be, didn't even bother asking because he would wear whatever his daddy chose for him. He would look however his daddy wanted him to look. 

"Hey baby." Harry purred, rubbing his nose along the smaller boys cheek, pressing a kiss there. "You smell like me."

"I used your body wash." Louis squeaked, looking up at his man through his eyelashes. He was the picture of innocence, long eyelashes and pretty blues. "Is that okay, sir?"

"Of course it is, pet. But we can go ahead and buy you your own soaps when we get you moved in." Harry gave him one last peck before turning on his heal, walking into the kitchen where a large breakfast spread was laid. 

Louis' face paled, panic setting in. "Oh no. Daddy, I was supposed to cook for you, you shouldn't have to." The sub felt terrible, tears beading up in his eyes. "I'm a bad sub this morning."

"Darling," Harry cooed, rubbing his subs hips. "If I wanted you to cook, I would have woken you up. Don't stress yourself out over something so small. We haven't even figured out a proper schedule for you yet, calm down." Louis sniffled, rubbing at his eyes before he nodded. 

"Okay sir, I would love to cook for you though, please." Harry smiled at his over eager boy, always aiming to please. 

"Sounds like a plan, I don't have much time to sit around and cook all our meals. I do like cooking every once in a while, though. My mother taught me when I was very young." Harry rambled, making Louis smile. The sub hasn't heard anything about Harry's family. 

"You never talk about your mom or dad, sir." Louis announced as he took a seat at the table, waiting as the Dom made a plate for him. 

"Well, my parents are very busy people, pet. My mother is a surgeon and my stepfather is a lawyer. I also have a younger sister, her name is Gemma, and a brother named Edward." Louis was happy with all of the information, hoped that he would one day get to meet Harry's family. 

After the two ate they cuddled for a bit on the couch, waiting for Harry's PA and the rest of the help to arrive. 

At around two o'clock the doorbell rang, sharp and steady echoing throughout the house. Harry jumped up, answering the door and inviting the people in. There were a couple women and the man Louis recognized from last night, Liam. 

"Hello Mr. Styles." A woman with bleached hair smiled, holding two large bags. "Would you like to get fixed up first or your submissive?"

"Hello, Miss. Teasdale. Go ahead and help Louis first. Baby, show them to the bedroom." Louis jumped up, fixing the large sweater of Harry's he was wearing before leading two of the women to the room he had slept in the night before. 

"Okay, sweetie. I'm Lou and this is Perrie. I'm going to do your hair, and Perrie will do any make up you would like." She recited, opening up one of the duffels she was holding. "Harry said that you had free reign, just to go easy on any hair product and not too heavy on the make up." Louis nodded his head in understanding, had already heard the information before. 

"If it's alright, Louis, I already know what your outfit looks like so I can just do your makeup based on what I think will match?" Louis was relieved at the offer, nodding his head immediately. His father never allowed him to experiment with make up, so he wouldn't know what to ask for if he tried anyways. 

Lou did his hair first, deciding to just play around with his fringe and spray a bit of hairspray in it to keep it together. Afterwards, Perrie went straight to work. She got out mascara, a coal black eyeliner pen, an eyeshadow palette and a few different lip glosses. 

"Alright, you have to trust me on this, okay?" She advised, bending over until they were eye level. "I promise I'll make you even prettier than you already are." The comment made Louis giggle, and as the two women kept talking to him softly, any anxiety he had washed away. They were very nice to him, and didn't let Louis second guess anything. He loved getting pampered. 

"Okay, hon. You look great." Perrie announced, standing up and cracking her back. "All I did really is focus on bringing out those pretty blues you've got. And here, you can keep this." It was the lip gloss she had applied, a pretty coral color that made his lips look thicker and shiny. She had put some light pink eyeshadow on, nothing too overpowering so Harry would like it. The eyeliner and mascara made his eyes look bigger, and Louis had never felt so happy. 

He was so lucky to have Harry as a dom. 

"Alright, we're going to send Caroline in. She has your outfit." Lou stated, packing up her belongings. "Have a great night, Louis!" The sub waved goodbye to them both, happy after meeting them. He hoped that he could see them again soon, liked making friends so much. 

"Hello, sweetheart." The third woman from before greeted as she walked in, a large clothing bag held in her hand. "You look fantastic. I can't wait to see your complete look." Louis was practically purring! All these people were being so nice!

She dressed Louis quickly, showing him tight black dress pants that looked more like leggings than slacks, and a white button up. "You have such a nice figure. Birthing hips for sure." Louis blushed a fiery red at the offhanded comment, knowing his fertility was in fact very noticeable. 

Once Louis was dressed, Caroline pulled out a pair of black and white striped braces and black dress shoes for Louis to put on. "Harry will go crazy once he sees you, sweets."

Louis could only hope. 

 

\---

 

When Louis was finally finished getting ready the jitters hit full force. His Dom had basically constructed the whole outfit he was wearing, but the sub was still a nervous wreck over whether he would like how he looked or not. 

"Only one way to find out," Louis groaned to himself, wiping his sweaty hands off on his pants. He took one last calming breath before exiting the room, walking towards the living room where he had parted from his daddy. 

"Pet," he heard a soft gasp from behind him. Louis jumped, turning around to see his Dom fully dressed walking about of his office. Harry was wearing black slacks and a white button up, a skinny tie around his neck. He was holding a black blazer over his arm, but Louis' favorite thing was the fact that his daddy's hair was left curly and laying on his shoulders. "You look stunning."

Louis beamed, walking closer to his Dom. "Thank you very much for everything, daddy. I feel so pretty for you." Harry bent down to press a kiss to the submissives lips, humming at the taste. 

"Is that strawberry I taste?" Harry smirked, causing Louis to break out into giggles. "Your make up looks lovely. I'm very happy that you don't have a lot on, I want you to be happy and feel pretty but I also know that you're already the most gorgeous boy I could have." That's it, Louis was officially mush in Harry's hands. 

"Now come along, baby. Let's get going."

 

\--- 

 

The event was being thrown at a pricey hotel, one that Harry explained he had had his eye on. Louis was a bit anxious as he watched people walking in and out, women dressed in beautiful dresses and men wearing suits and ties. There were of course some subs that were half naked and starved looking, but Louis was trying his best not to look at them. He couldn't imagine enjoying that, or matching with someone who took pleasure in it. But, it wasn't his matching, and was absolutely none of his business. 

"I need you to be on your best behavior, okay?" Harry reminded, guiding Louis into the building with a hand on his lower back. "No speaking unless I say so. Understand?" Louis nodded his head, murmuring a quiet 'yes sir'. 

Being in such an environment was kicking Louis' instincts into overdrive, being around such high end people made him want to bow down to his own Dom, made him wish he was wearing a collar, even a leash. He just wanted to show everyone how good of a sub he was for his daddy. Wanted to show everyone what a good match the Calculator made. 

Harry was instantly whisked away once they entered the ballroom, people dancing and chatting all around them. Louis stayed a few steps behind Harry at all times, knew that Harry wanted to always be able to see him. 

But, it was when someone tapped on Louis' shoulder that Harry got lost in the crowd. 

"Hi!" A voice exclaimed, causing Louis to jump five feet into the air. He had lost sight of his daddy. "I see that your a sub too. Who is your Dom?" Louis turned at the voice, seeing a blond haired boy grinning a Cheshire Cat smile at him. 

"I'm Harry Styles' sub. I'm Louis." The smaller boy introduced, becoming a bit frantic. He tried to look around for his daddy, but was stopped by the boys hand on his wrist. 

"My names Luke. My Dom is Brian Collins." He said it in a way that rubbed Louis as snobbish, making the submissive twitch. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I should find my Dom." Louis blurted, ready to turn around and sprint around the place. Harry was probably worried sick, or-

"Why?" Luke giggled, shaking his head like Louis was ridiculous. "I'm sure your cousins are keeping him company." 

Chills ran down Louis' spine at the comment, frowning at the sub in front of him. Cousins were what people called multiple subs that belonged to one dominant. Single subs that were showing no sign of getting matched, or got sold off by their doms. It wasn't very common in lower class matches, as it costed a lot of money to get another submissive. "I don't have any cousins."

"Oh really? How nice to be the first." Luke gave Louis a condescending look. "I'm sure you'll be getting some soon, though. Mr. Styles is a very powerful man." Louis felt his hands begin to shake, biting at his flavored lips. Would Harry really buy more submissives? Louis' stomach began to churn, and right before he could burst into tears he felt a hand grip his shoulder. 

"Louis, why didn't you keep up with me?" Harry scolded, turning his sub around to face him. He was shocked to see his sub looking so upset, looked around angrily to find the source of the mood change. He didn't see anyone, but recalled seeing a blond boy standing next to Louis before. "What's wrong, baby?"

Louis was trying his best not to burst into tears, wasn't sure if he should even mention what was wrong. Would Harry get angry if he found out Louis was assuming he'd only have one sub? God, Louis' heart would break if Harry got another sub. 

"Come on, pet. Let's go somewhere quiet." Harry decided, knowing that there was no way he would be able to calm down his boy in such a public space. 

Harry guided Louis out of the ballroom and into an empty conference room nearby, closing and locking the door behind them. "What's wrong, Louis? Tell me the truth."

That's when the sobs came. 

"Daddy!" Louis gasped, causing Harry to begin to panic. "Oh daddy, please don't do it!"

"Do what, Louis? You need to explain. Please try to calm down, baby. I don't like seeing you so worked up." Harry was running his hands up and down the subs body, not sure what to do, what to say. 

"I don't want cousins!" Louis cried out, causing Harry to stop in his tracks. Cousins?

"Louis where did you get such an idea? You're the only boy for me, I thought I explained that to you." Harry spoke softly, grabbing both sides of the boys face. He pressed their foreheads together, trying to maintain eye contact with the still crying boy. "I don't need any other subs, princess. Now calm down for me."

Louis began to relax; sniffling and letting out a few hiccups. In a moment of ridiculousness he prayed that the make up he was wearing was water proof. 

"You aren't going to make me have- have cousins?" Harry chuckled in exasperation, confused as to how Louis would even consider the option in the first place. "But that boy said-"

"Louis, our relationship is just that. Ours. Do not, I mean do not, let other people try to influence it. Do you understand me? This was an unnecessary situation to put us in, pet. Don't stress over these silly things." Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit, watching Louis' little body shake with hiccups he was still releasing from his crying. 

"Let's get out of here," Harry smiled, wiping his subs cheeks. "I think I did enough chatting. We'll get some food on the way home and cuddle." Louis grinned tiredly, a wave of exhaustion hitting him as he felt himself relax completely in his doms arms. 

He couldn't believe that he let someone shove their nose into their budding relationship; couldn't believe he let Luke convince him he wasn't enough of a sub for Harry. 

He was going to be the best he could be for the Dom, there was no doubt about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

"Good morning, baby." Louis blinked up at his doms face, letting out a sleepy hum. "How'd you sleep?"

Louis blushed at the question, knowing Harry was teasing him. After the couple returned home the night before, Harry fingered Louis in the shower, causing the boy to fall asleep as soon as his back hit the sheets. "I slept very good, daddy." 

Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to his subs lips before sitting up and stretching. "I've decided on a schedule for the next few days, pet." He began as he stood from the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. "We're going to go shop a bit today. After we're done, we'll go drive back to your home so you can say goodbye to your family. Then, tomorrow morning I'll pick you up bright and early so we can go to the airport." Louis grinned at the agenda, happy that he wouldn't have to spend too much time at home. 

"Okay, sir. I like your plans." Harry smirked at that, making Louis a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Go ahead and get dressed baby, you'll see soon enough.

 

\---

 

Once Louis was dressed in a pair of jeggings and one of Harry's old college tshirts, they were off to the shops. Harry was still being secretive about what he was planning, not giving one hint to where he was taking the sub. 

"Is it somewhere fun?" Louis question, watching as Harry's grin widened. "Am I right? It's fun?"

"Enough questions, baby. I promise you'll enjoy it, okay? We're almost there anyways." Harry had decided against bringing Liam, which Louis thought was a bit suspicious, and was driving a sleek black car with one of his hands resting on Louis' knee.

"Are we here?" Louis jumped up, looking out the window. They were parked in a semi empty lot, only a few cars parked near them. There was a large building in front of them, with blacked out windows that made Louis a little uncomfortable. "What is this place?"

"If you are at all uncomfortable, color out. Do you understand? Green for keep going, yellow for slow down, red for stop. Okay?" Louis hesitated at the intense look Harry was giving him before nodding his head. "Good boy. Now come on, let's go have some fun."

Harry helped the sub out of the car, leading him to the door of the building. He knocked three times before a click was heard, a tall gangly man answering the door. "Harry!"

"Hello, Chris." Harry gave him a small smile, hand settling in the dip of Louis' back. "This is my sub, Louis."

"Hm, aren't you a pretty thing." Chris grinned, shooting Harry a wink. Louis got a bit antsy, edging closer to his Dom. "Well, come on in."

The room they entered looked like a normal shop at first glance, but as Louis really started to look around, he noticed that it definitely was not. 

His Dom took him to a sex shop. 

"What do you think, pup?" Harry questioned, looking around as well. He led them away from Chris, who was staring at them curiously, to show his sub around. The aisles in the store had different items. There was an isle that held dildos and vibrators, an isle that held items for ass play, and another isle for other body parts (nipple clamps, cock rings, etc.) "You can pick whatever you want, and when we get home you can pick something to play with." Louis' eyes widened at the thought, hadn't even considered using these things until now.

"Okay, daddy." He mumbled, walking down the aisle where he saw butt plugs. He picked out a few, one that looked a bit small but could keep Louis filled up, and another that looked more or less like the size of Harry's cock. Harry sputtered at that one. 

"Geez, baby. That's kind of accurate." Harry flushed, staring at the item his sub was previously scrutinizing. 

"I love your cock." Louis shrugged, nonchalant. Harry looked a bit faint, obviously surprised by his submissives vulgar comment, but choosing not to scold him for it. 

They continued to wander the store, Louis picking out a vibrator, a cock ring, nipple clamps and a paddle. After Louis assured Harry that he was done, for now, the Dom paid for the items. 

Louis started to walk back towards the door, but Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving. "Is there something wrong, daddy?"

"There's more." Harry grinned, winking. He let go of Louis' wrist, intertwining their fingers as he led them down a hallway where there was another door. He opened it, and Louis gasped happily at what he saw. 

"Panties, and nighties, and anything you want, pet." Harry announced, patting the boys bum. There was lingerie everywhere, and the couple could see subs and doms perusing the building. Louis was ecstatic. 

"Thank you so much, sir." Louis beamed, leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek. The Dom motioned for him to get going, which the sub did happily. He grabbed panties that he knew were his size, thongs and lace ones with no back. All of the underwear was sex based, some having a little bow to hold together the back of the pantie, others having a button on the front to slip a cock out of them. 

Louis grabbed a few of everything, Harry did say he could get whatever he wanted, before going over to the side where the dresses were. There was so much lace Louis couldn't believe his eyes, grabbing pretty colors he knew would match up with his skin. There were matching sets that offered heels to go along with the dress, and Louis contemplated them. 

"I'd love to see your beautiful legs with some heels on, baby." Harry hummed from behind him, grabbing a pair of strappy black heels that would go with the pink nightie he had in his hands. "There's also some make up down there. Lipstick and things. Nothing too much, remember." 

Louis grabbed a few more things, some red lipsticks and pinks and eyeliner and mascara. His hands were so full a passing sub handed him a basket to put it all in.

"Are you done, love?" Harry laughed, shaking his head in amusement at all of the items Louis was carrying. Louis nodded his head happily, on cloud nine over the fact that he had just bought so much. "We're gonna have to get you a new suitcase just for your new things."

 

\---

 

When the couple returned to the apartment, Harry ordered Louis to go get ready in the bathroom. Louis searched through the many bags full of pretty things, before grabbing one that held the nightie, pantie, and heel set he wanted to wear. He also grabbed a bag of makeup, and a bag that held the item he wanted to play with tonight. "Go, baby. Unless you don't want to come tonight." 

Louis jumped into action, not wanting his Dom to leave him at his parents home without being as close as humanly possible first. Once he was in the bathroom, Louis locked the door and stripped out of his clothes, happily kicking them to a corner before he pulled out the white panties he had bought. The back of the underwear was held together by a pretty bow, and Louis was in love with how tan he looked with them on. He grabbed a pale blue baby doll dress next, slipping the lace over his head. 

"I hope Harry likes this." Louis giggled to himself as he looked into the mirror. He felt so lucky to have a match that let him dress like this. 

He slipped on some light pink lipstick and some mascara, almost poking himself in the eye in the process, but oh well. He would get better with more practice. After he deemed himself finished, he slipped on his new heels and unlocked the door, bag with his toy still in his hand. 

"God, baby," he heard Harry grunt as he walked into the bedroom. "Come here, you look fantastic." The Dom was naked, big hand wrapped around his big cock as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Do I look pretty, daddy?" Louis questioned, looking up at the man in front of him. Harry nodded his head, looking up and down the subs body in a way that made said boy shiver. 

"What toy did you pick out, princess?" Louis blushed as he held out the bag, watching as Harry's eyebrows raised at the paddle he pulled out. "You sure?" Louis nodded his head, trying his best not to be embarrassed. 

"Princess wants a spankin'." Louis mumbled, playing with the bottom of the dress. Harry moaned loudly, hand clenching around his dick. 

"Okay, pet. Get on the bed, hands and knees." Louis nodded, stepping out of the heels and rushing to comply. 

The Dom grunted at the sight, setting the paddle down on the bed to grope at Louis' bum. He pulled at the bow, watching it release and reveal his hole. "So pretty." Harry complimented, before holding his hand back and slapping the tanned skin. 

Louis moaned at the action, so he kept going, alternating between cheeks and even at the top of his thighs. Harry was rock hard at the noises his sub was making, couldn't believe he liked this so much. 

After a few more spanks, Harry pulled away to grab the paddle. "Color out if you need to, baby. I'm going to give you ten whacks, then I'm going to fuck you. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy!" Louis gasped in response. Harry relaxed over the reply, before slapping the paddle onto his own hand. He got used to the weight of it before slapping his subs bum, not wanting to actually hurt his boy. 

Louis was trembling halfway through the spanks, holding himself up by his elbows instead of his hands. His ass was pink and Harry knew by the end of this it would be a bit bruised. 

"Thank you daddy." Louis sniffled once the spanking was over. Harry flipped the boy over gently, smiling down at the sub. 

"You took that spanking so good, baby. I'm so proud of you." Harry pressed kisses all over Louis' face, smile growing when he heard the small boys giggle. "Now, I'm going to fuck you." 

Louis' giggles stopped, cock twitching in his precum wet panties, eyes glazed over. "Yes please, sir."

Harry grabbed a condom and lube, soaking two fingers before pressing one inside of the subs hole. Louis whined at the intrusion, but settled down quickly. Harry has fingered him quite a few times, and the boy was a wriggling mess every time. He loved it. 

Once the Dom deemed the boy ready, he slid the underwear down his subs legs and threw them behind him, hoping that they could find them later. 

The dom rolled the condom onto his girth, giving it a few pumps with lube afterwards. He almost came at the sight in front of him, Louis spread out and gasping in lace. This boy was made for him. 

Harry pressed into Louis slowly, watching the subs reaction as he bottomed out, Louis' eyes widening and his back arching. "Oh, daddy!"

Harry moaned at the vice like heat around him,  checking to see if his sub was okay before pounding in and out of the boy. Louis got louder and louder, high pitched whimpers leaving his lips as the pain lessened and the pleasure increased. 

They both felt their highs coming embarrassingly quickly, both so high strung over the foreplay. But Harry knew they would be doing this a lot, didn't see any future time where he wouldn't be inside his boy. 

Louis came first, completely untouched, causing Harry's orgasm to barrel through just at the sight of it. "God, Louis," Harry groaned loudly, watching his sub pant loudly, night gown covered in come. 

The older man pulled out, taking off his condom and throwing it into the waste bin next to the bed, before rolling over and holding Louis close to him.

He had an alarm set for later, when they would have to wake up to get going on their trip, but until then, he just wanted to cuddle up and nap with his boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis woke up on Wednesday morning to someone shaking him roughly, different voices talking over each other loudly. 

"Louis, wake up. I'm sure you have plenty to be doing than just laying around." Louis' eyes shot open, taking in the sight of his oldest sister. "We didn't even know you were home. You should have waited for us to return last night. So much disrespect." Madison sneered. 

Once Louis and Harry woke up from their nap the day before, they began their way back to Louis' parents house. Harry left him on the doorstep of the, at the moment, empty house with a kiss and a promise of being there as soon as he could the next day. 

"I apologize Madison." Louis mumbled, sitting up. Madison scoffed in response, rolling her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. 

"You didn't even bother remembering Emma was in town. You haven't acknowledged her at all." After she said that, Louis realized that his older sister was right. Emma was standing in the doorway, looking rich and snobby in her designer clothes and scornful expression. 

"Hello, sister." Louis whimpered, looking around for his phone. He was praying for a sign that Harry would be arriving shortly, but his phone wasn't where he left it. "Where's my-"

"You don't deserve a phone, I don't know what father was thinking." Madison exclaimed, crossing her arms and pacing around the room. She laughed out loud when she saw Louis' neatly packed suitcase. "Where do you think your going?"

"My dom will be here soon to pick me up. I'm moving in with him." Louis answered shakily, nervous and scared to be locked away with both girls. They were so emotionally abusive when he was young, Madison getting physical a few times as well. 

Where was Harry?

"He's not coming." Emma chuckle, shaking her head as if Louis was being ridiculous. "I can't believe the Calculator could be so wrong. Match you with Harry Styles? What a joke!" 

Louis could feel tears start to form, a sob struggling to escape his throat. He knew he shouldn't have bothered coming home to say goodbye, should've just told Harry last night he was ready to leave. 

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, Louis sagging in relief at the sound. His Dom was here, his Dom was here to take him to their home. 

"I'll go get that." Emma smirked, turning around and swinging her hips. Louis jumped behind her, knowing exactly what she meant. Emma was matched with a seemingly heartless Dom, who didn't give her much attention at all. She spoke about how she knew he was cheating on her, so she bragged about doing the same to him. Louis didn't want her anywhere near Harry.

"Emma said she'll get the door." Madison grabbed Louis' wrist, forcing him to sit back on the bed. "We'll see just how good of a match you two are now, won't we?" She mocked. 

Before Madison could open her mouth again, yelling was heard downstairs. Louis flinched as loud footsteps echoed in the hallway, not knowing what to expect. 

"Where is my sub?" Louis heard Harry shout. "Do not lie to me." Madison looked shocked at the yelling, and Louis took the moment to jump up and run out the door. 

"Daddy?" Louis cried, watching as his Dom rushed down the hall. Harry looked beyond furious, grabbing Louis by the hips to pull him into his embrace. 

"I'm so sorry for leaving you here last night, baby. Let's get your stuff and get you away from this place." Louis sniffled, nodding his head in agreement as he led Harry into his room. "Get out."

"I am not a submissive, Mr. Styles." Madison glared, taking a seat on Louis' bed with her arms crossed. "You cannot tell me what to do."

Harry clenched his fists before walking passed her, picking up Louis' packed bags. "Louis, is this everything you are bringing?" 

Louis looked around the room quickly, before nodding his head. Nothing else in the bedroom mattered to him, he didn't really have much that was of value. 

Harry motioned for Louis to walk in front of him, keeping close behind the boy as he carried the bags. Louis let out a breath of relief as he reached the door, slipping on a pair of vans left in front of it. There was no sign of his parents or sisters, which made Louis a bit confused, but he found that he was glad they were gone. 

He no longer wanted to say goodbye to them. 

Harry placed his subs belongings into the trunk of the car, before helping Louis inside the back with him. Liam was in the front seat, but at the sight of Harry he immediately rolled up the partition. Harry still looked livid. 

"Daddy?" Louis whimpered, terrified he did something wrong. 

"Oh, baby," Harry cooed, pulling the petite boy into his lap. "Are you okay? I can't believe such a beautiful boy grew up surrounded by such ugliness. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier." Louis was shocked to see guilt swimming in his doms expression, couldn't believe his daddy thought this was all his fault. 

"No daddy, I'm okay now. I'm so happy you came for me." The sub began to ramble, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and laying on his chest. "I'm so happy to move in with you."

They stayed cuddled together the whole ride to the airport, and even when they got there, Harry carried Louis to the plane. Louis kept his legs tied tight around Harry's waist, head buried in his daddy's neck even when he heard the Dom speaking to other people. 

It took a while, but once they were finally cleared to step into the plane Harry set Louis down, buckling the boys seatbelt and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Have you ever been on a plane, pup?" At Louis' shake of a head, Harry grinned, pretty dimples causing Louis to relax. 

"I'm going to take you all over the world, baby. You'll get tired of being on planes." Louis flushed happily at the thought, beginning to feel a bit shy in his pajama shorts and shirt. He didn't have anytime to do much of anything after waking up, didn't brush his hair or-

He must've looked like a total mess to his Dom. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready when you came to get me." Louis frowned up at Harry. The older man raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused, before releasing a disbelieving chuckle. 

"You silly boy, don't worry about that. You look beautiful all the time." Harry winked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "But you looked especially gorgeous yesterday." Louis giggled at his doms dirty mind, face heating up as he remembered their first time having sex. 

Harry had made Louis feel so good, had made Louis feel more pleasure than he ever thought possible. He could still feel the dull ache in his body, his bum a bit bruised from the spanking he was given. But the aching from the bruises was such a good ache, made Louis happy to remember that his Dom touched him there. 

"That face is going to kill me," Harry laughed, taking a seat and buckling up. "You loved it, didn't you?"

Before Louis could answer a tall brunette walked into the area of the plane they were sitting, a large smile on her face. "Hello, Mr. Styles, we're going to take off momentarily. Please sit and relax, your food will be out soon."

Louis' stomach growled, almost on command, causing him to blush as his Dom chuckled. "I figured you haven't eaten yet, babe. Don't worry." Harry gripped at Louis' naked thigh, the tight grip causing Louis to break out in goosebumps. 

"We've got a long flight ahead, pet. But I'm sure we can find something to do for the next four hours." Louis' cock twitched in interest as Harry's hand raised higher and higher, brushing against his crotch. 

Louis nodded his head, excited over the prospect of having Harry inside him once more, of pleasuring his daddy. 

"But first," Harry giggled, looking every bit the kid who stole from the cookie jar. "You have to eat."

Louis pouted at the comment, who knew his daddy was such a tease?


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry's car passed through a large iron gate, Louis' jaw dropped. The home was beautiful, larger than any place in his neighborhood. 

"I feel so spoiled, daddy." Louis blushed, feeling embarrassed. He didn't do anything to deserved all of this, doesn't know how he was able to match with Harry. 

"You've been such a good boy, pet. You deserve to feel like this." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' head before the door opened, Liam waiting outside for them. "Thank you, Liam. You may go home to Sophia." Louis smiled at the older man, who was glowing at the mention of his significant other. 

Harry bid a final farewell to Liam before grabbing Louis' hand, leading him to the front door of the mansion. "I know you're feeling a bit jetlagged, baby, so I want you to eat a little something, take a shower and go to bed. Understand? I'll eat with you but after that I have a few phone calls to make. I'll join you afterwards." Louis nodded his head in response, showing he was paying attention to his Dom even thought he was in such a daze over their new home.

Harry was completely understanding when it came to the far off look in Louis' eyes. His sub hasn't been spoiled enough in his life, lived in an average house with a below average family, wore cheap clothing and wasn't allowed to express himself the way he wanted too.

But that was all going to change now. 

The house workers he had previously were still on vacation, wouldn't be arriving for another couple days because of the late notice. But the Dom could hold his own, and with the addition of his submissive, he doubted he even needed them anymore. 

"You alright baby?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Louis start to fall asleep at the island. "I need you to stay awake until you at least eat, I know it's rough." LA was three hours behind New York's time, so even though it was only seven in the afternoon here, Louis believed it was around ten o'clock. 

"Okay, daddy. Sorry." Harry frowned a bit at that word, sorry, his sub was always apologizing for everything he did. The older man would definitely have to change that. 

Maybe he would make it so that anytime Louis apologized for no reason, he'd get a spank?

No, Harry smiled to himself, Louis would enjoy that too much. Louis loved getting spanked, Harry knew that very well. 

He'd have to find a good punishment for his sub, could place a cockring on the boy while spanking him, not allowing him to come. 

Hmm, Harry liked that idea a lot. 

 

\---

 

Louis woke up in ecstasy. 

The bed he was sleeping in was so soft, he was wearing a soft silk shirt and pretty panties, and was cuddled up to his Dom. 

He wanted to wake up like this every morning. 

Louis looked over to the clock next to the bed, noticing that it was eight in the morning, arching his back in order to stretch. He sat up from the bed, giggling quietly as he tried to maneuver his body away from Harry's possessive hold.

Louis wandered around the room, looking around more so than he was able to yesterday. As soon as he had eaten the amazing dinner Harry cooked, he was ready to sleep his life away. He had knocked out as soon as his body touched the soft bedsheets. 

The joined bathroom was ridiculous, a large bathtub sitting right in the middle of it with a large sound system and fireplace right in front of it. There were two sinks and a shower in corresponding corners-- it was amazing. Louis went straight to one of the sinks, using the toothbrush there to brush his teeth. Once he was finished he went back to the bed, grinning at Harry sprawled all over the huge thing.

Instead of accepting his urge to jump on the bed and wake up his Dom that way, Louis decided on a different approach. 

When the boy first woke up, he could feel Harry hard against his bum, had been happy that his daddy felt that way after cuddling against him. 

Louis crawled up the bed, moving the fluffy sheets off of his doms lower body, being met with his Dom in only tight briefs, hard cock making a prominent bulge. 

Louis rubbed against the bulge, licking his lips as he watched it twitch from his touch. His daddy was so responsive. 

Louis pulled Harry's pants down his body, sighing happily at the sight of the doms dick springing up against his stomach. 

He didn't sit there for long though, watched as his Dom began to stir a bit, reacting from the cold air hitting him. Louis ducked down, sucking the cockhead into his mouth and licking into the slit. 

He continued to suck his doms cock down, choking a bit as he felt a large hand bury itself into his hair. 

"What a good boy," Harry's husky voice broke the silence of the room, pushing Louis' head a bit. "Waking me up so nicely." 

With the added praise, Louis continued to get more and more into the act, humming appreciatively around his doms length as Harry pulled at his hair. After this, it didn't take much longer for the Dom to come down Louis' throat, which the sub swallowed gratefully. 

"Thank you, princess." Harry hummed, pursing his lips to ask for a kiss. Louis complied, stretching up across Harry's body to press their lips together. "How was your sleep?" Harry questioned as he rubbed at Louis' back. 

"Great, daddy." Louis' voice was a bit rough from the blow job, but neither minded one bit. "Your bed is so comfortable."

"I'm happy you think so. I don't have much to do today, but tomorrow I'll have to go back to the office. Today we'll just figure out a schedule for you, okay?" Louis felt himself relax at the announcement. All subs were given set schedules by their doms, it was a way to relax a sub, and was necessary for a healthy relationship. 

There were some sadistic doms that refuse to give their subs a schedule, and the thought makes Louis gulp. But his Dom wasn't like them, wanted to take their pairing to the next level already. 

Louis was pretty sure he was falling in love. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his Dom sitting up, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist to pull him into his side. "Your reaction worries me a bit. Is there something wrong?"

"No daddy, I'm sorry. I can't wait to make a schedule." Louis was a bit bashful as he talked, playing with his fingers nervously. 

"You want to make it now?" Harry questioned further, making Louis giggle a bit. 

"Yes please daddy, the sooner the better." Harry laughed loudly at that, Louis amazed at the sound. Harry was such an intimidating man, and Louis has witnessed just how strict he is in business. But here he was, cuddling Louis in bed as they talked about a schedule. 

"Okay, I want you up before ten o'clock every day. If you are able to sleep longer, I will tell you. I'm going to get you a phone, a much nicer one than the piece of shit your father got you, and I want you to text me as soon as you wake up. Understand? This is very important." Louis nodded his head, wide eyed in amazement. "Okay. I do not have any maids, I expect you to clean up after yourself. I would like laundry done, dishes done, and dinner done when I get home every day. I also want you to stay in shape, we have a gym and a large swimming pool, so that should not be an issue. That is something you can work on during free moments of the day."

The rules were simple enough, exciting even. Louis was raised loving these acts others might see as chores. 

"Every time I call, you will pick up. Your schedule will change once we get your driving test done, and buy you a car, but until then that's all I want you to worry about. Okay, baby?"

"Yes, daddy. Thank you." Louis replied, nuzzling into his doms chest. 

The two cuddled for a bit longer, reluctant to start their day. They kissed until the sun was beating down through the curtains, birds chirping happily. 

It was the first day of their new beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

When Louis woke up the next day, it was Harry walking around the room, talking on the phone as he got dressed for the day. 

Louis stayed snuggled up in the soft blankets, letting his eyes peek out of the top of them in order to watch Harry get ready. 

"Yes, I need it set up ASAP. Do not give me excuses, I know it's possible. Yes I'll be in today, I will see you later." Harry hung up the phone, rubbing his eyes tiredly and groaning softly. It was only morning and his Dom was already stressed out. 

"Good morning, daddy." Louis hummed, his voice muffled by the blankets. Harry jumped, looking over at Louis with a guilty expression. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, pet. Did you sleep well?" Harry bent over the bed, pressing a kiss to the subs forehead that was peeking out of the covers. 

"Yes I did, sir. Like a baby." Louis pushed the blankets away from him, arching his back. He was in another silk shirt of Harry's, and a pair of matching silk panties that were picked by Harry.

"I'm going to work, do you remember your schedule for the day?" Louis hummed his affirmative. "You can sleep for a bit more baby. When I get out of work I have a few friends coming over, okay? Make extra dinner." Louis got a bit nervous at the news before nodding his head. He would be meeting Harry's friends tonight? 

"Be good, baby. Call me if anything." Harry bent to press a kiss to Louis' lips before waving goodbye, walking out the door and closing it behind him. 

Louis sighed at the feeling of loneliness that ran through him, before burying himself back under the covers; chores could wait until later. 

 

\---

 

Hours later, Louis was spinning around in the kitchen, cleaning the counter tops and turning the dishwasher on. It was a large, stunning kitchen, and Louis was in love with it. 

He had decided to cook some stew for his Dom and the mans friends, the food cooking in the crock pot while he put rice to cook on the stove. 

He was on a roll, had set a load of clothes to dry already and the kitchen was sparkling. He decided to check up on the other areas the men will probably hang around, dusting and vacuuming the already clean rooms. 

He wanted Harry's friends to be amazed, and he wanted his Dom to be full of pride. He was working his butt off to make it all happen.

The next time the sub was able to look at the clock he squealed. It was almost five thirty and he hadn't even showered yet!

Louis turned off the stove, setting the crock pot on low as he tasted both. They tasted perfect to him, but he wouldn't know for sure how he did until his daddy came home. 

He raced to the bedroom, taking a shower and shaving before jumping out and digging through the walk in closet. He had unpacked all of his belongings yesterday, which wasn't much except the stuff Harry had bought him. 

The sub put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a pink sweater that exposed one of his shoulders. He fixed his fringe quickly before going back downstairs to check on everything once more. 

But, instead of the quiet room he left, he heard talking and laughing. He walked inside the kitchen, seeing Harry and three other men along with a gorgeous woman putting down briefcases and taking off coats inside.

"Baby!" Harry grinned once he noticed the small boy, holding out a hand for him to join them. "The house looks fantastic, and the food smells wonderful." Louis beamed as the older man bent to press a kiss to his lips. 

"What a pretty sub." One of the men cooed, making Louis a bit antsy. 

"This is my Louis." Harry hummed, curling a possessive arm around the small boy. "Baby, this is Zayn, Niall, and you already know Liam. That's Liam's sub, Sophia." Louis waved happily once he was greeted with large smiles from the group. "Niall is actually matched to my sister, Gemma."

"Nice to meet you all." Louis smiled, nerves sky rocketing at the knowledge that Niall was a part of Harry's family. 

The men all carried their conversation into the sitting room, Harry asking Louis to set up dining room with the food and silverware. Liam told Sophia to help the other sub, so she stayed behind. 

Louis wasn't sure what to say, was a bit nervous around the quiet woman. She was pretty with long brown hair and high cheek bones, Louis thought with a queasy stomach that she kind of looked like Madison. 

"Hello, Louis." She broke the quiet, smiling small. "Would you like help setting everything up?" Louis beamed at the question, instantly deciding he liked her. For submissives, it was considered rude for another sub to help in an order that was directly given by another dominant, the original sub tended to think it meant they were incompetent. But for Sophia to ask, putting herself at risk of getting trouble, made Louis happy of the new friend. 

"Of course! Thank you Sophia." Louis grabbed a few plates, handing them to the girl to hold before he grabbed the pot that held the stew. 

They made two trips back into the kitchen before setting everything up, Louis in awe the whole time over the gorgeous room. Harry had given him a tour of the house yesterday, but not really anything in depth. Looking at it all by himself today made him fall in love with the home. 

Sophia went to call the doms in, Louis making sure that everything was set up nicely for them before they returned. 

All of the men but Harry arrived with the woman, making Louis confused before Liam explained that the man was on the phone in the other room. 

Louis couldn't help his curiosity as he went to search for his daddy, finding him pacing angrily in the hallway. 

"Do not call me again! Do you understand?" Louis jumped at the rage in Harry's tone, turning around and leaving quickly before the Dom could notice him. 

Who was he speaking to?

He took a seat at the table next to another empty chair, smiling half heartedly at the compliments thrown at him over the food. 

A few moments after the group dug in, Harry walked into the room, tugging at his tie to loosen it. He looked exhausted, looking years above his age. It made Louis' heart ache a bit. 

The man took a seat next to the sub, pressing a kiss to the feather haired boys head before putting some food onto his plate. The Dom relaxed as he listened to the conversation flowing around, resting a hand on Louis' thigh. 

Through out the dinner Louis felt unease bubbling in his stomach, feeling eyes on him through out. When he looked in the corner of his eye, he saw Zayn staring straight at him, the same man who exclaimed how pretty he thought Louis was before. 

The man made Louis a bit uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off. 

He had a lot more to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby?" Louis stirred, confused at the sound. "Come on love, wake up." Immediately the boy jumped up, crying out as his head collided with Harry's. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, daddy!" Louis gasped, eyes widening in shock. His forehead hurt, would probably get a bruise, but he was more startled than anything. His Dom chuckled in response, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to Louis' lips. 

"It's fine baby, that was my fault. Dinner smells delicious." Louis smiled shyly at the compliment, he had been so proud of the chicken rice soup he cooked. It was chilly outside, so he decided to make something warm for them.

He had been exhausted all day, had stayed up until Harry's company had left in order to clean up after them. By the time he joined his Dom in bed it was passed one, then he had woken up at six when Harry had been getting ready for work. He cleaned and cooked, before settling on the couch with a fluffy blanket to nap. 

"Do you feel alright?" Harry questioned, placing a hand on the subs forehead. He was a bit warm, but it was probably nothing. "You were sleeping like the dead. I was calling out for you."

"I apologize, daddy." Louis squeaked, feeling bad for making his Dom worry. Harry shook his head at the apology, pecking his lips once more. 

"You needed the sleep, don't worry. Come on, let's eat. I came home early so that I could take you somewhere. I'm very pleased that you had everything done already." Louis grinned happily in response, looking over at the clock to see it was just barely turning four.

The Dom made a bowl for each of them, telling Louis to relax at the island as he waited. "Where are we going, daddy?" Louis questioned, rolling up the sleeves on his sweater. It was new, and his absolute favorite shirt now. It kept his arms warm but was made like a crop top and showed off his tummy, which Harry loved to kiss and touch. 

"It's a surprise." Harry smirked, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple before he sat across from him. "You'll see."

 

\---

 

"Daddy! A car?" Louis squealed in surprise as they parked at the dealership. Harry chuckled, rubbing at the boys inner thigh as he shut off the car. "For me?"

"Yes, baby. Your license came in the mail today, so I decided I'd let you pick out a car. The only rule is that it has to have all the latest safety features." Louis was in awe, holding tightly onto Harry's hand as they walked inside. 

His dad never bought his mom her own car, said she didn't need to go anywhere he wasn't. Madison had gotten a car, but that was just because she was a Dom, and it was only an old Honda. She now drove a really nice mustang, but that was besides the point. 

Harry did most of the talking, only asking Louis a few questions here and there. Louis wanted a black or silver car, didn't care much about anything else. Told Harry he would prefer something with a nice sound system, and Bluetooth. 

The woman that had raced towards them as soon as they entered the building was snobby, and Louis was growing annoyed of how many times she touched his doms arm or really so much as smiled at him. 

That was all forgotten though, when Louis saw it. 

"Daddy!" Louis gasped, stopping in his tracks. There was a silver Range Rover parked in front of him, with black rims and tinted windows already. 

He wanted it so bad. 

But when Louis turned to point it out to Harry, he noticed the man a few feet away talking quietly with the too flirty woman. 

"Daddy?" Louis called louder, expression turning to a scowl. The man held up a finger, telling Louis to wait. But the sub was not having it. He didn't want his Dom being so close to that woman. "Harry?" The Dom froze, turning to look at Louis with a cold expression. 

"I-- I mean," Louis stammered, realizing his mistake. The Dom turned towards him, walking cooly to the boy. "I'm very sorry sir, please don't punish me, I just wanted your attention-- she wasn't being professional sir. I just wanted to show you the car I found, it's very pretty--" Harry sighed at his subs rambling, placing his thumb over the boys lips. 

"Enough. You will get spanked when we get home and that's final. No more talking about it. Anyways, what is it that you wanted?" Louis bit his lip in order to stop himself from giving any other excuses. 

"I want that Range Rover, please." Louis announced, turning to point at the car. 

"That car isn't actually on sale--" Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman, stopping her in her tracks. "Or, I, um. I could get my manager?"

"Good. Go away." Louis snapped at the woman, wrapping his arms around one of Harry's. The woman sneered at the sub, looking him up and down. 

"Is that really an appropriate outfit to be wearing, kid?" Louis felt Harry stiffen at the words. 

"Go get your manager. Now." The girl looked a bit frightened at the tone, jumping up and walking in another direction.

She came back a few moments later, a stout man with patches of white hair grinning beside her. "Mr. Styles, lovely to see you."

"Hello, Scott." Harry smiled. "My sub would like that Range Rover, and I intend to get it for him." The man chuckled, nodding his head at Harry. 

"Well, of course." The woman next to him fish mouthed. "You'll have to wait a bit for it to get ready to drive, though. An hour at the latest for you." He waved the woman off, and she immediately started talking inside a walkie talkie. 

"Thank you very much, Scott. We'll be back in about two hours." Louis was amazed at how easy the interaction was, staring between the men in shock before he felt Harry's hand grip his shoulder, leading him back outside to the car. 

 

\---

 

Harry had shown Louis around town, showing him different grocery shops that he could go to. Louis was shaking in his seat, so happy that Harry would let him leave the house without his supervision.

Harry had given him a credit card, told him that he could buy anything he saw fit. But, if Louis got reckless with money and used it for ridiculous things, he would get it taken away. 

The same went for the car. If Louis didn't notify Harry of where he was going every time he got into the vehicle, it would be taken away. For Louis' new iPhone, if he tried to be sneaky and go on things or text people Harry didn't approve of, that'd be gone.

 

Louis understood these rules, was happy with them because his Dom was so lenient. Doms never do so much for their subs, but here was Harry going above and beyond when it came to everything.

"We're going to get the car, then I'm taking you home and spanking you over the hood of it. Do you understand?" Louis' cock twitched at the thought, pupils dilating as he nodded his head. "Good boy."

Harry made Louis stay in the car while he checked on the car, leaving the sub bored and curious. He turned on the radio, looking through stations until he found one with a nice song on it, then opened compartments when he was bored with that. 

There wasn't much inside the car, a few receipts and some water bottles. Louis looked at the different receipts, sighing loudly when he realized there was nothing good on them. 

That is, until he found something that was definitely not a receipt. 

It was a folded up note, written on what looked like printer paper. Louis opened it up, a strange feeling bubbling up in his stomach as he looked at the pretty handwriting inside of it. 

Hey we still getting together tonight? I've missed you.

Louis' stomach dropped, folding the paper back up quickly before looking through the glove box once more, trying to see if there were any other letters. 

There weren't any, and frustrated tears welled up in Louis' eyes at the thought. When did Harry get this letter? Was Harry involved with someone else, or was this old?

Either way, it chipped at Louis' heart. This was confirmation that Harry didn't wait at all for Louis, had searched for comfort from another person instead of waiting for the sub. 

He heard footsteps, so he quickly put everything back and wiped at his eyes, feeling drained all of a sudden. 

"Baby?" Harry called, opening the door. "You okay?"

What was he going to do?


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was sat at his desk at work the next morning, confused and a bit hurt, honestly. Once he had come back to the car after sending a man off to bring the Range Rover back to their home, Louis was quiet and hesitant when he spoke. 

Even during his spanking, he didn't get hard. It was like he was thinking of something else the whole time. The sub had thanked his Dom and excused himself to go to bed. It was a bit mind boggling. 

"Mr. Styles?" Daphne called from the other side of the office door. "It's time for your meeting." 

Harry huffed out a breath, all his thinking putting him in a bad mood. 

The meeting was important though, some big shot wanted to put their product in his hotels. They had sent over their numbers, showing that they could make Harry millions more than he already got. He was extremely interested. 

As Harry followed Daphne to the conference hall, there were already a few other people in there. The head of marketing, his PA, the manager of the hotel that they wanted to try the product out in also attending. He joined the group, Daphne sitting next to him with a notepad and pen ready to write down anything that seemed significant. 

The Skype call beeped in, and when Daphne answered the call Harry's face dropped to a scowl. 

"Taylor?"

 

\---

 

Louis wasn't in the mood for anything today, but he knew his Dom wouldn't take that as an excuse. 

Well, maybe he would if he knew what Louis found out. The thought made him scoff and roll his eyes, fists clenching in agitation. There were several dishes in the sink from dinner last night and breakfast this morning, he had to iron Harry's work shirts, and go grocery shopping. There was probably even more to be done-- but the submissive wasn't even going to bother with going above and beyond today. He was sad, and anxious, and a bit paranoid that his Dom was out with his mistress right now. 

Louis had thought that Harry was falling in love with him. The dominant gave him so much, did so much for him, but was he doing the same thing with another woman?

Louis shook the thought out of his head as he scrubbed at the pot in his hands. Maybe Harry wasn't seeing the person anymore? But even then it still hurt Louis quite a bit. 

It was thought as right to save yourself for your dominant or submissive.

It was, though, seen as a ridiculous rule for those at a higher position. So maybe Louis should've expected this. His Dom had a lot of money, was well known because of it. So of course men and women would be crawling after him. He also had to wait almost a decade for Louis, he probably didn't think he was ever going to get matched. 

Louis should've expected this. 

But it didn't stop any of the hurt that came along with it. 

\---

 

Louis was finally finished with the house work, and it was nearing three o'clock so he decided it was finally time to get a move on grocery shopping. He still had no idea what to cook, just knew that it would have to be easy because he didn't have much motivation in him. 

A bit of his bad mood left him as he walked towards his car in the garage, though. He really was thankful for the purchase, was actually a bit obsessed with how nice the vehicle was. 

The drive to the grocery store was quick and easy, even though it took about ten years for Louis to put the seats at the right height and change all the mirrors and radio stations before that. 

But, as the submissive got out of the car, that all changed quite quickly. A large black SUV that he had noticed driving behind him most of the way parked haphazardly by his Range Rover, and two men jumped out with cameras towards Louis. 

"Are you Harry Styles' submissive?" One shouted, taking pictures a miles minute. Louis was shocked at the action, staring at the man in bewilderment. Who were these guys? "What's your name, twink?" Louis jumped into gear and began to jog towards the doors of the market, wanting to get away from these invasive men. 

"How's he treating you, kiddo? Treat you as well as his last submissive?" Tears began to blur his vision, people staring as he slammed his way into the market, men outside still taking pictures.

It was well known that Harry had had a submissive already? That Louis was a second option? 

The small boy walked away from the doors, attempting to get out of view as he sobbed into his hands. Why couldn't he have a good life? He finally got away from his family but now his own dominant didn't want him?

Louis flinched as a hand grabbed his shoulder, a soothing voice cooing to him. "Darling, are you okay?" A masculine voice called to him. "Do you have a Dom? Do you want me to call them?"

Louis nodded his head without even realizing it, crying harder as he caught up with the question he was asked. He felt a hand slip into his pocket, body shrinking away from the strange touch. "Relax, I'm just trying to get your phone, love. I'm going to call your Dom okay? Is that who daddy is on your phone, love?" Louis whimpered a yes, tears still falling. 

He could hear a crowd forming around the two, and he gasped for air, growing even more frightened. 

"Daddy is going to be so mad, so so mad. Louis was a bad sub, he was a very bad boy." Louis realized the rambling was coming from him, couldn't even hear anything besides his hysterics. 

"Your daddy is coming right now, you're not a bad boy, sweetheart, you're subdropping." The voice continued to talk softly, rubbing Louis' back. The submissive heard the man yell at the people surrounding them, and it got quiet once more. "My name is Aiden, can you tell me yours?" 

Louis shook his head; he was finally starting to calm down. He didn't want to talk anymore. 

"Your daddy said the name Louis on the phone? Is that you?" Louis gave the affirmative, heard the man humming. Aiden was still rubbing his back, and it was so comforting. He hasn't spoken to anyone about being so upset yet, so it was great to have someone just be there while Louis cried. 

"Louis?" Harry could be heard yelling. The sub heard running footsteps and hushed voices before he was tugged into the familiar arms of his dominant. "What's wrong, baby? What happened?" 

Louis sniffled, tears steadily flowing once more as he pressed his face into the Doms chest. "I want to go home." 

"Okay, pet." Harry wrapped his arms under the boys bum, carrying him. Louis tied his legs around Harry's waist tightly, pressing into the Doms neck with the added height advantage. "We're going home right now, okay? We'll cuddle in bed and you can tell me what happened, okay?"

Louis remembered his earlier anger, popping his head away from the man. "Who was your last sub?" Harry paled, mouth dropping

"What?" 

"I know you had someone before me. Who was it?" Louis questioned further, pushing himself away from the man. "Who was it?" 

"Louis, please stop it." Harry frowned, grabbing the boys wrists in one large hand. "We will talk when we get home."

Louis collapsed forward, laying on his shoulder. "Why did you do this to me?" He whined, feeling himself grow drowsy. 

The Dom was mumbling things to him, but he ignored it in favor of falling asleep. 

He would get the answers he needed when he woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

When Louis next woke up, he felt like death. His eyes were itchy and swollen, and his throat was sore. 

He was in he and Harry's bed, could feel Harry laying besides him. He could tell Harry was awake, and it made Louis want to go back to sleep. 

Now that Louis knew the truth, Harry wasn't going to waste his time. Or maybe he'd force Louis to stay and become his maid. Louis sniffled, freezing when he realized what he had just done. 

"Baby?" Harry cooed, the bed moving as the man moved towards Louis. Harry looked how Louis felt, his hair a mess and tear tracks down his face. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Louis glared, sitting up and leaning away from his dominant. His body was sore, like he slept wrong, but he didn't make any move to stop. 

"No, please," Harry shouted, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist before he could get too far. "baby, I can explain everything." 

Louis was confused at the outburst, reluctantly letting himself get pulled back in the bed. Harry wrapped him up in the warm blankets and set up the pillows behind him, making Louis even more startled. 

Why was Harry acting like this?

"Okay, so I had been involved with a woman before." Louis didn't like where this was going, felt tears well up in his eyes for the hundredth time in only 24 hours. "But baby, it was nothing serious. I promise, baby, please. You're my soulmate. No one else."

"Than why did you get involved with her? You had to know you'd get matched eventually Harry.  Did you really not care about what your sub would think?"

"No, Lou, that's what I mean," Harry was beginning to look desperate, kneeling on the bed and gripping Louis' thigh through the sheets. "I didn't understand subs. I didn't understand what it would feel like once I finally got matched. I had met her at a conference I went to with my father, before the company got passed to me, and-- and that's that. But baby it's been long over, I couldn't develop feelings for her."

Louis didn't know what to say, or think. He was so hurt that Harry would do such a thing in the first place, and honestly wasn't really understanding his explanation. 

"Now that I've met you, Louis, I finally understand how powerful the Calculator really is. You're perfect for me, princess. I've never wanted to be someone's daddy so bad." He cooed, reaching out to cup the submissives cheek. 

Louis took a deep breath, moving his face from Harry's hand in order to rub his eyes. "I need time, Harry. I don't know what to do right now. I'm sad." Harry sighed, nodding his head. 

"I just wanted you to know how I felt, baby. I don't want you to leave me." Louis nodded his head, frown growing on his face. 

"I'm not leaving you, Harry. At least not right now. Could I please just have time? I would like to go back to bed." Harry nodded his head eagerly, moving like he was going to kiss the sub but changed his mind last minute. 

"You're right, love. Go ahead and go back to sleep, it's late. I'll take off work tomorrow and we can relax, okay?" He pet Louis' thigh once more before reaching over and turning off the light, laying down. 

The space between them felt suffocating. 

 

\---

 

The next time Louis woke up, the sun was shining and he was alone. After looking around and finding his phone, he gasped at the fact it was so late. He had slept in so much-- he was going to get in trouble for sure. 

He hopped out of bed and took a quick shower, putting on a pair of lace panties and leggings, stealing a sweater from Harry's closet. 

Once he was dressed he raced downstairs, only to freeze at the smell of breakfast. There was the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen, and voices that got louder and louder the closer he got. 

There was a woman at the stove, flipping eggs and watching other pans that also had food on them. Harry was sitting at the island, another man next to him and they were speaking in hushed tones. 

"Harry?" Louis called, hiding most of himself behind the doorway. Harry's head shot up, a smile on his lips as he walked toward him. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Louis frowned, growing anxious at the sight of a woman in his kitchen, using his utensils. 

"I'm sorry, pet. My mom and step father surprised me this morning and I decided to let you sleep." Louis' eyes widened, nerves growing as he took in what the dominant said. Harry's parents!

This was the absolute worst possible time for Harry's parents to visit. 

"Oh, you're so pretty." Harry's mother appeared over his shoulder, smiling happily. "Of course, I knew you would be."

"Anne," Harry's father reprimanded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you both." Louis blushed, wringing his hands. He probably looked like a total mess-- Harry was even up before him! And he slept so late! They probably thought that he was the worst sub on the planet. 

"Relax, baby. I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I know that this kind of thing upsets you." Harry sent a glare to his father as he talked. Robin smirked, shaking his head before turning back to his wife and speaking to her. 

"Harry this really isn't a good time." Louis whispered, pulling at the bottom of the sweater. He and Harry are going through something pretty heavy right now, they can't deal with a meeting-the-parents situation as well. 

"I know, Lou." Harry frowned, but before he could continue speaking his father cut him off. 

"Harry?" Robin looked confused, making Louis a bit antsy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Robin." Harry cleared his throat, sweet face changing to one of business. He turned away from Louis, stalking his way back to his parents. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not too long," Anne mumbled, staring Louis down. The sub avoided eye contact, moving from foot to foot. "Robin has promised he'd meet Richard for golf, and I have a few errands before the weekend. Will you and Louis attend?"

Harry nodded his head, not even glancing at the sub. 

"Good." Robin grunted, taking a last bite of food. Anne picked up both her and Robins things, beginning to clean up the dishes she used. Robin excused himself, and asked for Harry to follow him, leaving Louis alone with the mother. 

"I understand that you two have a few problems right now," Anne hummed, making Louis jump. "Harry may not seem like it sometimes, but he's a smart boy. He knows what he wants, and he'll do anything to keep it." She shared a secretive smile with her fellow submissive. 

"He loves you, and if you just continue to give him that same love, you will receive nothing but happiness."

Louis coughed a bit, but nodded his head. He had no doubt that Harry could treat him right, was just wondering if the man would. 

But Harry has treated him so nicely already-- his own mother said that he loved Louis. That's got to mean something, right?

Louis took a deep breath; right.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were quiet in the house. Harry reluctantly went back to work, and when he wasn't there, showered Louis with compliments and gifts. Louis kept to himself mostly, did the shopping, and cleaned like crazy through every room. 

It was now Friday and Harry had promised to take Louis out this afternoon after he got out of work. He promised Louis he would be totally AWOL over the weekend with work and they'd spend time together. 

Secretly, Louis was ecstatic. 

He was snacking on an apple with peanut butter in the kitchen, looking at a furnishing stores magazine in awe in order to pass the time. Harry said he'd be home by six thirty, and to try to be ready by then. Now it was only just barely five, and everything was done.

Louis perked up at the sound of a door opening, jogging towards the entrance to see Harry setting down his briefcase and taking off his jacket. "Daddy?"

"Hello, love." Harry smiled, bending to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Sorry if I scared you, wanted to surprise you with me coming home early."

"All the cleanings already done." Louis announced, proud of himself for waking up early and working through it all. 

"Wonderful." Harry hummed, pulling his ringing phone out of his picket. He shut it off, surprising Louis. "Why do you look so shocked, pet? I told you it would be just us this weekend." 

Louis grinned shyly, remembering the tidbit of information. Just him and Harry. 

"First, we have a dinner reservation, then the rest of the night to ourselves." Louis shivered at the dark look in the dominants eyes. They hadn't been sexually active in so long.

"How about you go start the shower, and I join you in a few moments?" Harry purred, letting his hands slip down to the subs bum. He squeezed the plump cheeks before letting go and pressing a rushed kiss to Louis' lips. 

The submissive nodded his head eagerly, turning and rushing up the stairs to their bedroom. He stripped immediately, throwing his clothes in the hamper and turning on the large shower. 

He made sure to change the showerhead to something soothing, and got out a shimmery vanilla body wash that Harry had said was his favorite. 

"What a beautiful sight." Louis jumped at the voice, turning to face Harry in the doorway. He was stripped to his boxers, leaning against the frame with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Louis didn't answer, just flashed him a pretty smile and stepped inside the shower, watching Harry as he took off his boxers and jumped in after him.

"Hello, princess." Harry grinned, stepping into Louis' space until the sub was pressed against the wall, steam surrounding them. 

"Hi daddy." Louis mumbled, running a finger down the mans abdomen. The muscles clenched, making Louis let out a giggle. 

"What are you laughing at?" Harry questioned, gripping Louis' hips and raising him up until the sub wrapped his legs around his waist. Louis gasped in response, surprised that he could feel Harry growing hard against his bum. "That's what I thought."

Louis whined as Harry ground his hips against him, both boys growing harder as they breathed into each others mouths. "Daddy, don't want to get messy, want to be clean." Louis pulled away, trying to stop himself from coming. 

Harry frowned at the news, but backed away. Louis moved to wash his hair in thanks, making Harry moan as the smaller boy combed his fingers through his hair. "Daddy, you like that?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Daddy loves when you play with his hair." Louis wrote that down mentally, telling himself to remember that in the future. Once both of their hair was washed, Harry giddily offered to wash Louis' body. 

"You washing me will just make me dirty." Louis' laugh was loud and carefree, and it made Harry freeze for a moment. Things have been a bit tense the past few days, and hearing such a beautiful noise leave his soulmates lips made butterflies run through his stomach. 

Louis was right though, washing his body did just turn into them getting dirty. 

 

\---

 

"Where are we going?" Louis questioned from the passenger seat of the car. He was dressed in black tight jeans, a tan sweater, and a black blazer over that, black dress shoes on his feet. 

Harry's hand was tight around his thigh, fingers tapping at the inseam as he drove with the other hand. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes, and Louis was growing more and more curious by the minute. 

"We'll be there soon, pet. Relax." The word seemed more like an order than anything, making Louis calm almost immediately. "Good boy." He grabbed one of Louis' hands, pressing a kiss to the palm.

Harry's affection had been kicked up a notch ever since he got home, making Louis feel a bit guilty. He had neglected his Dom the past few days, had left the older man confused and unsure if he could touch his own match. 

"We're here, baby." Harry announced, breaking Louis away from his thoughts. The sub looked out the window, smile growing as he took in the sight before him. 

The restaurant was large, music could be heard playing and there were lanterns with soft lights hanging all around. Louis loved it. 

"Oh-- daddy," Louis unbuckled, sitting up and pressing his hands against the doms face to pull him into a long, passionate kiss. Harry moaned into it, resting his hands on his hips and pulling him into his lap. "Thank you."

"Only the best for you, my princess." Harry smiled, pecking his lips once more before signaling for him to move back to his seat. 

Harry led Louis inside, paparazzi no were to be seen as they walked onto the patio. A woman dressed nicely in a pencil skirt and red blouse greeted them with a large smile. "Hello, Mr. Styles, your table is ready for you." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, showing him to a beautifully decorated table outside on the deck. There was a man singing along with a piano not too far from them, making the atmosphere just that much more romantic. 

"May I bring you two out any drinks?" Harry ordered some wine that sounded over the top, and the woman walked off without IDing either of them. 

"This is perfect, daddy." Louis was feeling a bit bashful over the romantic date. His dominant was being so sweet to him. 

"I just want you happy, Lou," he explained, reaching over the table to intertwine their fingers. "I know I fucked up, but I only want you, babe." He took a deep breath, making nerves run through Louis. "I love you." 

 

\---

 

One of Louis' legs were wrapped around Harry's waist, moaning as the Dom stuck his tongue into his mouth. "Yes, daddy!" He whined as the older man bucked his hips. "Please fuck me sir! Want it so bad." The submissive sounded distraught. 

"I've got you, my love." Harry smirked, peeling Louis out of his sweater, the last of his clothing besides his lace red panties. "Gonna fuck you good tonight princess, don't worry."

The man held Louis up by his ass, large hands gripping at him and one long finger rubbing along his crack. Each touch drove Louis more wild, high pitched whimpers leaving his lips. 

They finally, finally, reached the bedroom where Harry let Louis drop onto the comfortable bedding. The dominant immediately began stripping out of his pants and underwear, pumping his cock at the sight before him. 

Louis had turned over and was presenting himself to his daddy. It was a stunning sight, and Harry had to squeeze the base of his cock in order to ignore his calm himself down. 

"Come on, daddy!" Louis whimpered, shaking his lace covered bum in the air. Harry didn't take too kindly to the submissive attempting to order him around, and spanked him hard on each cheek. "Oh!"

"Watch your mouth Louis," Harry demanded, hitting the pinking cheeks once more. "I'm the one that makes orders here. Not you."

"No, no, no, no!" Louis gasped out, tightening his grip on the sheets. "You make the rules! Not me!"

"That's my good boy," Harry smirked as he pulled the panties down the thick, tanned legs in front of him.

He salivated at the golden skin revealed to him, pink hole clenching around nothing. So really, he couldn't be blamed when he pushed his face between the cheeks, licking at his hole. 

"Yes sir, oh yes sir!" Louis' moans were getting louder and louder, making Harry even more motivated. He was sloppy in technique and that was Louis' favorite. There was spit running down his chin and to Louis' balls, his tongue pressing at the tight heat until it began to open around him. 

Harry continued to go at it, only stopping when Louis cried over not being able to come. He wanted to make this the best experience Louis could have, wanted to make the boy so happy he'd never want to leave this bed. 

Harry prepped him as quickly as he could, going up to three fingers before he listened to Louis' pleading for dick. He had a condom wrapped around himself and pumped himself quickly with lube before plunging into Louis. 

"Thank you!" Louis moaned, arching his back until Harry's cock hit his spot perfectly. 

Harry thrusted into the boy with no remorse, completely losing himself in the feeling. Louis was so tight, so warm around his cock and it amazed him to such an extent. 

No one was better than his sub. 

"Can I come? Please can I come?" Louis cried, gasping for air as Harry hit his prostate over and over. He couldn't imagine another man being able to fuck him this good. 

"Yes, princess, come!" Harry grunted, feeling the heat turn into a vice around him. Louis whimpered brokenly as the man continued to pound into him, using him almost as if he was a rag doll until he came inside of him. 

Once Harry was finished he pulled the condom off himself, throwing it out and collapsing next to the spent submissive. "I love you." Louis beamed, pressing a kiss to his dominant chest. 

"I love you too, my darling." Harry breathed out, pulling the boy into him. Louis made himself comfortable on the mans abdomen, arm wrapped around his waist. 

He had never felt like this before, so safe and loved. He wouldn't trade it for the world.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, baby." Harry smiled as Louis walked into his office, a bag from the bakery down the street in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you some lunch, daddy." Louis blushed happily, setting the bag on an empty section of his desk. "Is that okay?"

"What a perfect surprise, pet." Harry cooed, motioning for the submissive to come sit on his lap. The younger boy did so, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. "How's your day going?"

"I finished ironing your shirts, and cleaned the bedroom." Louis hummed, turning in the doms lap to start taking food out of the bag. He pulled out two sandwiches and chips, separating both his and Harry's food on the desk. 

"Very nice," Harry praised, rubbing at Louis' hip. They ate in relative silence, one of them breaking it every once in awhile to talk quietly about something. It was nice, and comforting in a way that neither had experienced before. 

"Pet, could you do me a favor?" Harry questioned as Louis got ready to leave. The sub perked up at the request, nodding his head, eager to please. "Can you run and get me a coffee from the break room before you head out? Don't talk to anyone, they shouldn't bother you." Louis grinned, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek before walking out of the office and in the direction Harry pointed him in. 

The building Harry worked in was very large, and Louis was in awe of it. There were little cubicles where people were working, and others standing in the halls gossiping and giggling. Some stopped what they were doing to look Louis up and down, and the sub had a feeling it was because they knew who he was. Who his Dom was. 

It was a very pleasing thought to him, that everyone here knew that his daddy was taken, that he had a sub that he wanted to keep. That was enough for Louis, for now. 

Once he finally reached the break room, he quickly began go make Harry's coffee. There was no one inside the room when he entered and he let out a sigh of relief. His daddy said not to talk to anyone. 

"Louis?" The sub jumped at the voice, turning to look over his shoulder at the man in the doorway. He recognized him as one of them men from Harry's dinner a week or two ago. "Hey, it's good to see you again. I don't know if you remember me, my names Zayn." 

"Oh, hello Zayn." Louis smiled politely, reaching for the sugar on the count in front of him. "How are you?"

"What a polite sub you are." The man purred, stalking closer. Louis felt a shiver of unease run down his spine at the words. "I'm very good, what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I brought Harry some lunch, and he asked me to get him coffee." The sub chirped happily as he found the coffee cup lids. He placed it on the cup before turning around and moving toward the door. 

"Your daddy, hmm?" Louis flinched as Zayn put a hand on his hip. "Is Harry your daddy?"

"Y-yes sir." Louis was beginning to feel a bit frightened, attempting to move away from him. Zayn grinned, shaking his head. 

"Sure he is." He moved his hand away and walked towards the coffee pot, just as a few more people walked into the room. Louis jumped into gear, speed walking all the way back to Harry's office, a little shaken up over the exchange. 

"Hey baby, thank you." Louis relaxed at Harry's greeting, calming completely once the Dom pressed their lips together. "We'll go out to eat tonight, just you and me, okay? Go home and relax." 

He couldn't tell Harry about Zayn, because the Dom would know that he broke one of his rules. The awkward exchange wouldn't have even happened if Louis had just listened to his daddy. So he kept quiet. It wasn't important. 

 

\---

 

A few hours later, Louis found himself staring into his large closet. He had just gotten out of the shower, a black thong the only thing covering him. Harry texted him about half an hour ago that he'd be home soon, and to begin getting ready for their date. 

But Louis honestly didn't understand the concept of the date. What was he going to wear? Where were they going to go?

Louis decided to stick with nice, casual clothes that he knew his Dom would like. He grabbed a pair of white jeggings and a blue off the shoulder sweater, a pair of wedges to match them. 

Once he was dressed he grinned to himself, feeling exceptionally cute. His Dom would love the cheeky outfit.

After he finished blow drying his hair he stared at his reflection, feeling oddly like something was missing. But what possibly could it be? He walked back into his bedroom, freezing at the realization of what it was. 

His untouched vanity was sitting in the corner of the room, bags of makeup unused on top of it. Would tonight be the night?

Yes, Louis decided. 

He sat down in front of the mirror, pulling out a few different eye shadow kits and some mascara, lip glosses and lipstick.

Picking what he thought matched his outfit best, he put on some eyeshadow and black mascara that promised long, thick eyelashes. He already had long lashes, something his Dom complimented on him, but with the added volume he looked a bit obscene. 

Just as he began to rub some pink lipgloss on his lips, the bedroom door opened to reveal Harry. The Dom looked around the room curiously before realizing where his sub was. 

"Hey princess," the man smiled, walking towards him. He took off his jacket, leaving him in his slacks and button up. "You look stunning."

Louis beamed, setting the makeup down and standing up. Because of the wedges, he was now only a couple inches shorter than his daddy, and he liked that. 

"Thank you daddy, I hoped you would." Harry kissed him hard on the mouth, nibbling on his lower lip. 

"You ready to go my love? I'm starting to reconsider going out. Maybe I should just bend you over your makeup desk? Give you a few spanks for pleasure, maybe. I know how much you love getting your bum hit." Louis flushed, body heating up in reaction to his doms dirty talk. 

"No, we'll go out to eat," Harry teased, smirking. "But when we get home, I'll ravish you."

The pair practically floated to the car, happy with each other and the promise of a good night. 

 

\---

 

"Sophia and Liam invited us over this weekend, a nice little bonfire to enjoy the fall weather. Speaking of, Halloween is coming up." Louis followed along with Harry's rambling, taking a bite of his chicken parm. 

The dominant brought them to a nice Italian restaurant, he was friends with the owners and they kept bringing them different wines to taste. It was nice and calm, letting the pair talk, something they really haven't had the chance to do. Harry was always so busy. 

"What would you like to do for Halloween, my love?" Harry questioned, holding out his palm in order to hold hands. He had gotten steak along with several different sides, two empty glasses of wine next to his plate. 

"I don't mind, sir. I've never really celebrated Halloween. But, I like handing out the candy to kids." That was Louis' favorite. He loved seeing all the little kids dressed up and being so happy. 

"Okay, so maybe we'll just stay in, then? We can invite some friends over and relax. You could hand out the candy." Louis grinned in response, loving how Harry took his request into consideration. 

"There's something else I want to talk about, pet." Louis felt butterflies in his stomach, getting a bit nervous at Harry's serious tone. "You're extremely fertile. We need to discuss for plans for the future."

"I want babies." Louis blurted, a blush blooming on his cheeks. "Lots, please." 

Harry's laugh was loud and booming through the quiet restaurant, and it made Louis' eyes widen. It was a beautiful sound. 

"I'd love to have as many babies as possible with you," Harry smiled after he calmed himself down. "I think we both agree that we should wait a few months, though. Correct? Enjoy some time for just the two of us." 

Louis was ecstatic over the answer. His dominant wanted to spent time with him, and then give him as many babies as he wanted. It was everything Louis had dreamed of. 

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't start practicing now." There was a mischievous glint in Harry's eyes, making a smile grow on Louis' lips. "Are you ready to go home?"

After Louis nodded his confirmation, they paid for their food and rushed to Harry's car. Harry kept a rough grip on Louis' thigh, the submissives cock beginning to show an interest at the contact. The pregnancy conversation had gotten him excited enough-- but with the dominants added readiness this was a whole new level. 

"I want you upstairs. Strip down until you're in your panties, and lay out on the bed for me." Harry ordered once he parked the car in the driveway. Louis began to follow through immediately, unbuckling his seatbelt and sprinting into the house, up the stairs to their bedroom. 

He stripped to his thong, his clothes in the hamper before getting on his hands and knees on the bed. 

He knew how his Dom liked him, back arched and legs spread. His thong was snug against his cock, and he was holding his breath in anticipation of what was going to happen next as he heard Harry walk into the bedroom. 

"Oh, princess," Harry moaned. Louis could hear his belt release, pants hitting the floor. "You look so good. Your arse is swallowing those panties, aren't they?"

Louis shook his bum in response, presenting himself. He was so horny. He wanted his Dom so badly. 

After a few moments, hands began to grope at Louis' behind. Harry pushed the thong down under the swell of the submissives bum, spreading him in order to rub a finger over him. 

"Always look so good, don't you princess?" Harry spanked one of his cheeks, making Louis whimper loudly. "Look like this for me, and only me?"

The comment stuck out to Louis, made him moan loudly as he was struck again. He was Harry's. Only Harry's.

The dominant flipped him over, slipping the underwear off and sitting between his legs. He had lube in one hand, spreading it out on his fingers as he inched closer to the body in front of him. 

"You ready, love?" He hummed, wet fingers tracing his hole. After getting a nod from Louis, he pressed into the boy, stretching him out in preparation for his cock. 

Once Louis claimed he was ready, Harry didn't waste any time. He wrapped his cock with the condom, lubing himself up before pressing inside of his submissive. 

"Oh, daddy!" Louis whined, clenching around the length. His Dom was so big, stretched him so well, it was such a nice feeling. 

"Take me so well, baby." Harry grunted, pulling out completely before thrusting back inside him. 

He gripped at his subs hips, moving them up until his cockhead hit his prostate directly. 

"Yes!" Louis whimpered, wrapping his legs around the doms waist. "Yes, daddy!"

The only sounds in the room were skin against skin, the occasional moan and whine being released between the two. They were in their own little world, focusing only on each other's pleasure. 

"Can I come? Please daddy-- please can I?" Louis gasped out, reaching out to scratch his nails down Harry's back. 

"Yes baby, go ahead." The dominant groaned, amazed at how tight the boy always felt once he came. 

Harry continued to use the smaller boy's body, until he came inside him. Once he was finished he collapsed on top of Louis, resting his head on the boys chest. "I love you, princess."

Louis grinned, running his small hands through the mans curly hair. "I love you too, sir."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time line is really wonky, and honestly I have no idea how I'd be able to fix it. Just think of it as Harry and Louis' first year together going by reaaaaally fast, or pretending that they didn't get together in January, haha. Xx

Louis had been running around since six in the morning, cleaning up the house and ironing some of Harry's clothes. It was a Saturday and they were going on a double date tonight with Harry's friends. 

They had yet to decorate the house, which made Louis pout a bit. He loved Halloween. He loved the fall weather and the scary movies and just everything involved with it.

It was now eight o'clock and his Dom was still fast asleep upstairs, but Louis had so much to do today that he couldn't sleep like him. He wanted all his weekend chores completed, and he wanted to get the house ready for fall before they went out tonight. 

The submissive jogged up the stairs to the master bedroom, smiling when he heard Harry snoring in bed. 

He crept towards the dominant, and pressed a few kisses to his face. The man stirred, but still showed no sign of waking. He then rolled onto his back, strong arms folded underneath his head, his muscular torso looking delicious.

Louis then got an idea, grinning wildly as he crawled onto the bed, slipping under the blanket until he was met with Harry's half hard cock. 

He slipped the head into his mouth, sucking on it as he heard a whimper from above him. He pulled back and licked at the mans balls, sucking one into his mouth before he went back to kissing up and down the mans shaft. 

"Hello, baby." Harry grunted, his voice deep and husky from waking up. The sheets moved off Louis' head, getting replaced with a hand that twisted itself into his hair. "What a nice way to wake up."

Louis relaxed his throat, letting the aching hard cock go deep into his mouth before rising up again, jerking him off. "Good morning, daddy."

"Not going to last much longer, pet." Harry groaned as Louis flicked his wrist. "You've been getting so much better at this."

"Only for you, daddy." Louis blushed, before bending back over and sucking at him once more. He continued bobbing his head on Harry's cock, loving the weight of it on his tongue. 

When the man came, it was with no warning. Louis swallowed obediently before rising up and smiling shyly. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it, baby." Harry smirked, pulling Louis by his arm until he collapsed on his chest. "I was thinking of trying something today."

Louis blushed, hard cock twitching at what his Dom could be thinking about. "I want you to wear a plug for as long as you possibly can. The longer you wear it, the better your reward will be." 

The subs eyes widened, nodding his head immediately. He got to be filled all day and then got a present for doing it? His daddy was the best. 

With Louis' permission, Harry pulled the lube and butt plug out of the bedside drawer with a proud grin. His sub was the best. 

 

\---

 

"Daddy?" Harry hummed in response as he buckled up his black jeans. The couple was in their walk in closet after sharing a shower together, getting ready for their day. "Can we decorate for Halloween?"

"Of course pet. I don't usually decorate for the holidays, so we'll have to go shopping for most of it. Sound good?" Louis smiled in response, grabbing a pair of white leggings and a tan sweatshirt. 

Harry watched his submissive get ready with sharp eyes, drinking in each graceful, and unintentionally seductive movement the boy made. 

He decided he wasn't spending nearly enough time with the boy, and started making plans in his head for more time off work and some vacation. Louis kept their home spotless and homey, while simultaneously always being ready to get fucked at any and all times by his dominant. It was pretty much every fantasy Harry had as an overly dominant teenager. 

"I've decided that I'd like to invite my family over after Halloween. Maybe we'll celebrate Thanksgiving with them." He noticed Louis' pale face, chuckling at the unnecessary nerves Louis obviously was just struck by. Louis didn't get much time to speak with his parents when they last visited, but now, after they all got to know each other, he knew his mother would dote on him constantly, and his step father would be moon eyed by his delightful submissive, no doubt about it. 

"Okay, sir." The smaller boy agreed readily, making Harry's cock twitch in his tight jeans. He adjusted himself with little to no shame, smirking at Louis' staring. 

"Don't be greedy, baby. You've had me quite a few times already today." Louis blushed at the reminder, and it made Harry grin and pull him close with an arm wrapped around his little waist. 

"Sorry daddy, can't get enough of your cock." Louis whined as Harry pressed on the butt plug through his thick leggings. The dominant was sure that if they were just a bit thinner, the plug would be obvious. 

Louis slipped on a pair of brown booties and waited patiently for Harry to finish getting ready. The dominant had slipped on a black button up and a pair of black oxfords.

Sophia and Liam had asked for them to arrive at their house a little before dinner time so that they could share a meal together before the bonfire. Louis was excited to spend time with the female submissive once more, after her great first impression. Louis also knew that Liam and Harry were very good friends, and that Harry had taken Liam under his wing at a young age. 

Liam had trouble growing up, with a poor family and little to no friends. When Harry met him he taught him a lot, and they grew up together wanting to make a name out of themselves. It was a beautiful story of friendship, and Louis looked at both dominants through new eyes after learning it. 

Once the couple arrived to Liam's home, a beautiful place surrounded by a gorgeous garden and woods, they hopped out of the car happily. They had spent most of the day giggling and talking in bed, a luxury they barely ever took. They feel comfortable and content in ways that they haven't been able to as of late. 

"Hey!" Liam grinned as he opened the door, giving Harry a hug, before doing the same to Louis. "You guys made it just in time, Sophia is setting the table right now." 

Louis and Harry followed after the man, Louis admiring the home as they walked. Even though it was large, it was warm and comforting inside. Sophia was obviously an excellent home maker, and Louis wished that he and his dominants home was even half as perfect as theirs. 

"Hello, Harry and Louis." Sophia smiled softly at them as they walked in. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a red blouse, a pair of brown boots adorning her feet. She was holding a large bowl with what looked like homemade mashed potatoes, and Louis knew immediately that he wanted to spend time comparing submissive tendencies with her. 

"Baby, go ahead and hang out with Sophia. Liam and I have to discuss work before dinner." Harry pressed a soft kiss onto Louis' forehead before walking out of the kitchen, Liam following after him. 

"Your home is gorgeous, Sophia." Louis gushed immediately after the men left. "I hope you could help me when I go shopping for things for my house. You have great taste."

"Thank you, Louis!" Her smile was dazzling. "Dinner is ready out in the dining room, so I can give you a tour while we wait for our doms." Louis nodded his head immediately, linking arms with her as she showed him around.

The tour didn't last too long, and by the time they were done their dominants were calling for them to visit the dining room. 

"--in so long! It'd be great!" Louis tuned Sophia out as they entered the sitting area, feeling tension surround them. Liam was frozen in the doorway, and Louis could see the back of his own Dom from where he was standing. 

But what surprised him was the fact that Harry had Zayn backed into a wall, obscenities falling out of his mouth. He was pissed, and Louis couldn't think of what the argument could possibly be about. 

Until he heard them say his name.

"Daddy!" Louis gasped, watching as Harry's grip loosened on Zayn's throat. The older man looked over at his sub, angry expression softening. 

He let go of Zayn, letting the man fall to the ground, coughing. "Get out." He hissed. 

Louis was so confused. He had only been gone for maybe twenty minutes, what could have happened in that short time period?

Sophia left his side, beckoned by Liam to curl into his side. Louis' fellow submissive didn't look too shocked at what she was seeing, and Liam looked almost proud. 

What was going on?

Zayn got up from the floor, scowling at Harry before turning his mean expression over to Louis. Louis flinched at the look, making Harry grab him. 

"Ignore him, baby. He's nothing." Zayn snorted, as if the thought was ridiculous, before finally leaving the room. After a few short moments the front door was heard slamming, making both dominants in the room sigh in relief. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, pet." Harry hummed, pressing a kiss to the small boys forehead. "Let's go eat dinner. We will speak later." 

Louis was a bit hesitant, both curious and nervous over the whole situation, but after the expectant look Harry gave him he shook the thoughts out of his head. There was nothing he could do, he just had to listen to his daddy.

 

\---

 

"That was such a nice dinner, daddy." Louis hummed, leaning up against Harry, who was leaning the car. The radio was playing something soft, making Louis want to curl up and relax with his dominant. 

"Yes, it started off a bit rough," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "But you were very well behaved. I'm so proud."

Louis beamed at the praise. He had tried his best to act right so that Harry would be in a good mood after whatever happened with Zayn, and it obviously paid off. 

"Thank you, daddy. I'm very tired." Harry nodded in agreement, rubbing a large hand against Louis' side. 

"Straight to bed once we get home, daddy has off tomorrow so we can do something then. I'm sorry we didn't get much of a chance to play with your plug." Harry pressed a kiss to the sleepy boys forehead, humming in contentment. "I'd do anything for you, baby, I would fight anyone to keep you." 

Louis hummed tiredly, placing a messy kiss to the mans cheeks before moving away to sit in the passenger side. "I love you, sir."

"I love you too, princess."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline is wonky. I apologize. This was written almost two years ago, in my defense. Xx

Louis groaned as he looked up at the clock, knowing he was running behind, but not that behind. 

Christmas was only a couple weeks away, and with that meant his nineteenth birthday and large gatherings. 

It was Harry's last day at the office for the holidays, and the man had given Louis a list of chores to get done before he got home. It was almost five o'clock, Harry was supposed to be home around six, and he still had to get dinner ready and call about their outfits for Harry's office Christmas party. 

He had gotten a little carried away with cleaning the house, but it had to be done. Harry's parents were coming to stay with them for Christmas, and so were Harry's older siblings and their families. Louis loved Anne and Robin, got along with them so well after spending the Thanksgiving holiday with them, but this would be the first time Harry's brother and sister would be meeting him. 

It was pretty nerve wrecking. 

Harry shoved away his worries though, stating that if his parents approved, than his siblings would be no trouble at all. 

Louis quickly set some water to boil as he dialed the number to the store where they got their fittings done. Caroline wasn't available to help because she was out on pregnancy leave, so Harry was very skeptical of trusting another place. But this place had beautiful reviews. 

The called ended as quickly as it started, the woman swearing that the outfits were completely finished and that they would be delivered tomorrow for a final fitting so that they could be pristine for the party in two days. 

Once the phone was put away, Louis immediately got to work on the spaghetti he was cooking. After his long day he didn't have much energy to pull out a beautiful dinner. 

The submissive recalled today his dominants insistence on keeping a tight, toned figure, so he made sure to use the gym when he woke up this morning. He wanted to look his best for his Dom this season. 

"Baby?" Louis jumped at the voice, realizing being so deep in his own thoughts caused him to not even notice the front door opening. 

"In the kitchen, daddy!" He quickly heard footsteps approach, Harry pulling at the tie around his neck and showing off a brilliant smile. 

"I'm all yours for the rest of the year, pet." The man hummed, wrapping an arm around his submissives waist.

He looked over Louis' shoulder, watching as the sub poured some linguini into the pot of boiling water, another pot filled with what looked like homemade sauce cooking. 

"You spoil me, darling." Harry mumbled, watching happily as Louis' cheeks darkened and he let out a cute giggle. "Always cooking me such good food, and making my house a home. So glad to have you." He pressed a kiss to the back of Louis' head before moving away. 

"I'm going to go change, then we'll eat and play, okay?" He watched as Louis nodded eagerly, turning to the stairs with a smug smirk on his face. 

 

\---

 

"I want to go shopping for Christmas Eve dinner soon." Louis hummed, taking a bite of the food in front of him. Harry was sitting across the table, listening intently. "What does your family like? I could cook ham, maybe a turkey? Some mashed potatoes, or maybe potato salad? Or I could--"

"Baby," Harry laughed, cutting the smaller boy off. "don't stress about it. My mom said she was going to bring some potato salad and some other side dish. My sister is bringing dessert, and my brother is going to be bringing some wine. Just make a ham and anything else you want to make. Don't forget that is also your birthday."

Louis grinned shyly, nodding his head in response. "I'm going to be nineteen, daddy. I'm excited."

"As am I, princess. I'll make sure you're spoiled." Louis' giggle was worth the promise. "Now, come on. Are you finished eating?"

Louis dropped his fork, biting his lip before confirming that he was. He and his Dom haven't had much time to play lately, as he was working so hard to get the holidays off. 

But now, they were both free.

"I want you to go upstairs and change into something nice, okay? Then get in the submissive position in front of the bed." Louis' cock twitched in his pants, nodding his head and jumping up to do as his Dom told. 

Once he entered their bedroom he went straight to the closet, panicking a bit. He knew his Dom would be up shortly, and he wanted to look pretty for him when he did. 

He grabbed a pair of black lace panties, slipping them on and then grabbing a red babydoll nightie.

Once both items were on and fit right, he quickly ran toward the bed to get on his knees, head bent and elbows resting on the floor. He was ready and on display for Harry.

It took a few minutes, but finally Louis could hear Harry enter the bedroom.

"Oh, princess," the man moaned, causing Louis to shiver in anticipation. "Look at you, all spread out for me. You want me so bad, don't you? Need your daddy? Answer me."

"Yes, daddy!" Louis gasped, feeling the mans fingers pushing on his hole through his panties. "I need your cock. Please, no teasing. I can't have teasing, I need--" A loud smack was heard through the room, leaving Louis a moaning mess. 

"I heard you the first time, baby. I'll give you my cock no problem." With that, Harry slipped his fingers into Louis' hole, lubed up and spread to prep the small boy. 

He did it quickly, not wasting any time. Louis liked it to hurt a little, so he didn't worry about not being thorough. 

Without a second thought, he pushed into the submissive, groaning loudly at the feeling of the tight hole around him. Never has sex felt this good, not with anyone but Louis. 

They were meant to be, and nothing would change that.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis was freaking out. 

He had woken up at four in the morning to harsh cramping, and decided that he would just stay awake anyways. 

It was the 23rd, and Harry's family was coming today. 

A few nights ago was Harry's office party, and it was amazing. Harry introduced Louis to his coworkers, and people he was in partnerships with. When they weren't mingling, they were dancing, and it was such a beautiful night. It got him really into the holiday spirit. 

But now it was back to reality, and Louis was frowning down at his aching stomach while taking a short break from scrubbing at the floors. 

It was eight now, and breakfast was cooking while he was cleaning. Harry had told him yesterday that the house looked magnificent, but the submissive couldn't help but feel inadequate still. 

"Louis?" He heard his dominant yell. The boy jumped, looking up at the man in front of him. "What are you doing? How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours." Louis answered sheepishly. Harry sighed, rubbing his face with his hands before leaning down and picking the boy up. 

"Why did you wake up so early? You're overworking yourself, princess." Harry frowned, holding him up by his thighs. 

"My stomach hurt, so I couldn't go back to sleep." He attempted to explain, wrapping his skinny arms around Harry's neck. "Sorry daddy."

"Well I want you to go ahead and take a nap. This house has never looked so perfect, darling. My family will be amazed." Harry stated, pecking his subs lips several times before letting him stand on his feet. "So go on, I don't want to see your pretty face for at least two hours."

Louis blushed, letting out a small yawn. "Okay, daddy. Night."

 

\---

 

The next time Louis woke up, it was to the sound of Christmas music and laughing from downstairs. 

The submissive gasped, looking at the clock to see it was now past noon. Why had he slept for so long?

He quickly got out of bed, bracing himself when he was put under a dizzy spell after moving so fast. He hoped he wasn't getting sick. 

He took a shower, shaving his whole body and moisturizing himself so that he was tanned and soft all over. 

Once he was out he searched through his closet worriedly. What should he wear? What would Harry's family like?

Before he could succumb to his tears, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his tiny waist. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear." Louis answered, feeling a little ashamed. "Can you help me, sir?"

"Of course." Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss his submissive. After their kiss he walked around him, grabbing a size too large cream sweater and a pair of leggings. "Go ahead and get pretty for me, baby. I'll be downstairs waiting."

Louis watched his Dom swagger out of the room, listening to the sound of women talking when he opened the door. He could hear Anne's distinct voice, and that made a bit of his nerves wash away. At least Harry's mom liked him. 

He got dressed quickly, even doing some light makeup and finding some accessories to wear. He wanted to make a good impression of everyone. 

When he walked downstairs he was quickly pulled into a hug, grinning when he realized it was Harry's mother. 

"Oh Louis, you look fantastic! And the house is stunning. I've never seen it look so good." The woman rambled, making Louis beam. 

"Oh, Anne. Let the boy breathe." Robin chuckled, giving Louis a quick hug as well. "It's nice to see you again."

"You both as well." The submissive flushed happily. There was hushed noise in the kitchen before Harry walked out of the room, big grin on his face. 

"Hey baby." He cooed, wrapped an arm around the boys waist. "My sister and her sub are here. Ed and his sub should be coming any minute now."

Geeze, a family of dominants. Louis hoped they were all as sweet as Harry was as a Dom. 

"Lou, this is my big sister Gemma and you've already met her sub Niall." Louis smiled at the boy, surprised that he was a submissive. He worked at Harry's company and came over for dinner once when they had first gotten matched. He was very loud and sweet. 

"Nice to see you again Lou!" Niall exclaimed, tucked under Gemma's arm. 

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. It's like I'm the only one who hasn't met you." Gemma seemed sweet, a gentle smile on her face as she sat back in a button down and high waisted black skirt, hand rubbing circles into Niall's thigh. 

"I also feel that way!" Louis jumped at the new voice, watching as Harry rolled his eyes, smile still on his face. 

They looked at the new guests, a tall boy with curly blonde hair (just like Gemma) and a petite girl at his side. 

"Hey bro." The boy grinned, dimples that matched Harry's appearing. 

"Hello, Edward." Harry chuckled, pulling Louis closer to him. "This is my Louis. Baby, this is my little brother and his submissive Barbara."

Louis excused himself to begin cooking shortly after the introductions, feeling especially relieved. Not only was everyone happy and sweet, but he had never seen Harry so content. The dominant obviously loved his family a lot. 

A cramp made Louis break out of his day dream, rubbing at the pudge of his stomach hidden by his sweater. He would have to make an appointment with the doctor soon.


	22. Chapter 22

"Happy birthday baby!" Harry crooned to the still half asleep submissive in his bed, watching as he blushed and rubbed at his eyes with tiny fists.

"Thank you, daddy." Louis hummed, opening his arms in order to ask for a hug.

Harry obliged, pressing a quick kiss to his boys soft lips before cuddling him close to his body. It was the boys nineteenth birthday and Harry planned on making it a special one; even though he knew that Louis was feeling a bit under the weather as of late. 

"My moms been downstairs cooking for you since early this morning." Harry chucked, trying to get comfortable on the bed even though he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans. "She adores you. How do you manage to bewitch everyone you meet, babe?"

"I don't." Louis blushes a dark red before sitting up in bed, his curvy body only covered by a pair of lacey boy shorts. It made Harry salivate.

Harry watched as Louis walked towards the closet, ass jiggling with each step he took. Everything his boy did could be considered seductive.

When Louis returned, he was wearing a cute little outfit with his hair brushed just the way he knew Harry liked it. 

What a good boy. 

"I'm hungry, sir." Louis blushed as he put a hand over his tummy. It made his dominant chuckle, standing up and reaching a hand out for Louis to hold. 

"Come along, love. Mom should be done by now." Harry led the boy down the stairs toward their large kitchen, Louis getting more and more excited as the women's voices got closer. Gemma and Anne had been so much fun to spend time with last night, letting him even drink a glass of red wine with them!

There was a chorus of Happy Birthdays once they entered the room, everyone seemingly awake and waiting on the newest couple for breakfast. 

"Thank you." Harry watched as Louis beamed at everyone, becoming a bit smug when he noticed Edward and Niall both sizing Louis up, not subtle enough for Harry not to notice. His boy was beautiful, and sexy, and the kindest person he had ever met. Of course people should take notice to it. 

They all sat around the large dining room table, Harry sitting at the head of it with Louis placed next to him. Anne had made a large spread for everyone to enjoy, and she kept a sharp eye on Louis as he ate. 

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked the small boy. Harry watched their interaction curiously, wanting to see the answer Louis gave her. 

"I'm okay, just very hungry this morning." He replied with a giggle, taking a large bite out of some pancakes. Harry watched as Louis continued to pour more and more syrup on the pancakes until they were all soggy. 

"Is that good, darling?" Harry chuckled, making Louis flush. 

"Sorry, sir. I just really want syrup." Harry shook it off, letting Louis know he wasn't in trouble. 

Harry was happy to see the boy eating, it meant whatever bug he must have had was fading.

The day went on simply enough, food and laughter for everyone. Harry was happy because Louis was happy, enjoyed the pure glee that the small boy expressed all day. The nineteen year old had a rough upbringing, so he was happy to give him his own family. 

Because, well, Harry loved his boy. He loved him more than he'd ever thought he could love a submissive; his or another. He wanted to give Louis the world, but was content with the fact that because of his wealth he would almost never have to say no to the boy. 

"Harry?" Louis hummed, head resting against his shoulder. The dominant looked down at the boy, watching as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy. I might have a little kip." 

Harry chuckled at the childish features his Louis held in his face, pretty pink lips pouting and big, big blue eyes looking up at him. He was a lucky man. 

"Alright, my darling. Let's go upstairs." Louis grinned, face soft as he showed his pleasure in the answer. Like Harry would deny his boy a birthday cuddle. "We're going to head back upstairs for a little, of course you all know to make yourselves at home. We'll see you later." Edward wolf whistled at that, making Louis blush and giggle happily. Harry knew he loved being the center of attention, and he deserved to always be it. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Harry immediately stripped out of his clothes, clad in only his boxers. 

"You said no birthday presents," Harry started off and Louis stepped out of the bathroom, changed into an old shirt of his dominants and lace panties. "So let's count this as the first of many Christmas presents."

Louis let out a loud, happy laugh at that. Surely he could expect no less. 

Louis hopped onto the bed, crawling towards Harry in a way that made his cock twitch. "Well, what have you got f'me?" 

Harry reached into the side table, picking up a rectangular box and handing it to Louis. 

The submissive let out a soft gasp when he opened it, making Harry a bit smug. "Only the best for my princess, of course."

Sitting in the box was a stunning diamond pendent. Harry was proud of the pretty thing, it wasn't nearly the most expensive gift he had bought for Louis, but it was a 14 karat white gold necklace that he thought belonged around his subs neck.

"Oh, daddy." Louis breathed out, beaming up at the man. "It's so pretty. I love it." Harry grinned at the words, taking the necklace out of the box and clasping it around his baby's delicate neck. He wanted to suck bruises into the skin. 

Louis touched it as if it would evaporate in a strong wind, before tackling Harry to the bed. "Oh daddy, thank you." The boy whispered, licking Harry's neck from his Adam's apple to his ear. He sucked on the sensitive skin right under his jaw line, making Harry moan. 

"Oh, baby. Daddy buying you pretty things makes you hot? I'll definitely have to get you more then."

"Oh daddy, I love pretty things." The small boy gasped, rubbing his bum onto the older mans crotch. "Thank you so much."

"Only the best for you, princess. Don't worry about that." Harry grunted before flipping them over, sliding Louis panties to the side in order to get a peak at his tight, pink hole. He stuck his hand under the pillow, wetting his fingers with the lube he found under them from a past night and sliding a finger inside him. 

"More, please. Want it hard daddy." Harry couldn't believe how filthy his boy was being today, cock hardening further at the words. 

He worked quickly in prepping the boy, grabbing a condom and lubing his dick up before thrusting into him. Louis gasped, letting out a loud curse and gripping at his back. 

Harry groaned at the scratches Louis was leaving on his back, moving his hips harder and fast at the request of his boy. 

Louis only lasted a few more thrusts, coming between their bodies with a final whine of his dominants name. 

With the tight squeeze of his submissive around him, Harry came not too long after, grunting and biting at Louis' neck hard enough to bruise. 

"Oh, I love you baby." Louis whimpered at the words, arms tightening around Harry's neck. "I love you to the moon and back."


	23. Chapter 23

Louis woke up on Christmas to an erection pushing against his bum and faint Christmas music playing through out the house. 

So in short, it was shaping up to be a good day. 

The submissive immediately turned around, smiling at the memory of the day before as he pressed a kiss to his mans clavicle. He had been so sweet, has been so sweet lately. It was such a great change. 

Louis stood up in bed, ready to give his man the head of a lifetime, but a sudden churning in his stomach stopped him. 

He immediately got up, rushing toward the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet, letting out little whimpers between each retch. 

"Baby?" Louis could hear Harry's confused mumble. It only took a few moments before the man rushed into the bathroom, cooing to the submissive. "Oh, babe. I'm sorry, thought your bug was gone."

"Feel okay." Louis frowned, wiping at his mouth. "That was weird." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him, standing up and watching as Louis brushed his teeth in the mirror, looking healthy as a clam besides his slightly pale complexion. 

"We're going to the doctors tomorrow. You understand?" Louis hummed his acknowledgement, running a hand through his growing fringe. 

"Okay daddy. Merry Christmas." Louis watched as his Dom began to smile.  Harry pulled Louis into an embrace, big hands rubbing along his body. 

"'Merry Christmas princess." Harry hummed happily. "Let's get ready and go join them downstairs, hm?"

Louis nodded his head in response, walking off toward the closet to pull on soft black sweatpants and a long sleeve red shirt that stopped above his belly button. Christmas called for pajamas. 

Louis watched as Harry followed suit, slipping on baggy grey sweats and a white shirt that was tight around his muscular arms. Louis couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. His Dom was so sexy. 

"Ready to go open your presents?" Harry grinned happily, looking supremely happy with himself. It made Louis giggle a bit, feeling a bit excited at the thoughts of expensive items waiting for him under their large tree. 

At the thought of presents, he caught his hand petting at the beautiful diamond necklace Harry had given him the night before. It was the best present he had ever received, really the only nice present he had actually received. His father didn't believe in spoiling subs, thought it created bratty divas. 

If only that old man could see him now. 

Harry led Louis down the stairs where Anne and Gemma were found sipping mimosas in the sitting room, Michael Bublé playing softly in the background, as the others sat around the dining room table eating waffles. 

"Merry Christmas!" Louis cooed, causing their guests to repeat the greeting happily. 

"Finally you're awake! We've been waiting to open presents." Edward winked, Barbara giggling at his side. 

"I want a mimosa." Louis hummed, eyeing the glass in Anne's hand. 

"How about we start opening the presents first?" Anne interrupted Harry before he could agree or disagree with the request, making the dominant raise an eyebrow. Robin only chuckled at his wife's attitude. 

Louis agreed immediately though, drink forgotten as he skipped towards the tree where quite a bit of gifts were set around. More than even eight people should have, really. 

They organized the presents in neat piles for each person, Edward and Louis sharing excited giggles as they refused to partake in any of the work. 

"I'm watching you, Eddy." Harry warned playfully, causing Gemma to let out a loud laugh at her brothers. 

The atmosphere was light and happy, and it made Louis feel as if he was in Heaven, really. 

The dominants all decided the submissives would open their gifts first. They chose to make it fair as the oldest to youngest would go, but it made Louis a bit pouty. He was the baby of the group. 

But he forgot all about it as he watched Anne, Niall, and Barbara all excitedly tear open their presents, squealing happily when they opened theirs from both he and Harry. Harry had helped Louis with the shopping, giving Louis a list of everyone's favorite topics and pass times. 

"Oh I love it, Lou!" Niall grinned as he opened a new set of golf clubs, each monogrammed prettily with his initials. Louis had been especially proud of that purchase, especially after hearing Harry and the boy arguing competitively over the sport yesterday evening. "You're the sweetest."

It was the boys last present to open, making Louis sit a bit straighter in Harry's lap because that meant he was next. 

Gemma jumped up to give the boy some of her presents, looking proud of them as Louis happily opened them. She had gifted him several pretty earrings and bracelets, ranging from casual jewelry to fine. 

Louis showed his gratefulness to each guest, pulling away from Harry to give everyone a hug much to the dominants dismay. 

The submissive had never experienced such a wonderful family holiday. His parents tended to downplay these sort of events, and their extended family rarely visited, so these sort of experiences were all so new to Louis. 

The rest of the day went on quickly, filled with a large feast that Anne and Louis cooked together and messing around with the new gifts they each had. 

It was their last night together, but because they were all so tired, everyone called it a night early. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, just in case anyone missed another leave in the morning. It all made Louis a little weapy, because he had enjoyed everyone's company so much the past few days. 

"Oh, my love. Calm down." Harry chuckled in bed as Louis sniffles into his chest. "This isn't goodbye forever. We'll be seeing them soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right." Louis hummed, wiping at his eyes and snuggling into his dominant. "Doctors tomorrow?"

"Yes, doctors visit tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 24

Louis woke up the next morning to gentle nudging from Harry, blinking awake into the dimly lit room. When he turned to see his dominant, the man was already fully dressed and awake. 

"Whas' wrong?" Louis mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Harry's eyes seemed to soften at the sight, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. 

"Time for your appointment, baby. Get dressed please." Louis got up at that, nerves churning in his stomach. He was a bit scared that something serious could actually be wrong with him, since this bug was lasting so long; could no longer be classified as a simple 24 hour stomach bug. 

Louis dressed quietly, watching as Harry anxiously paced through the room as he waited. Louis threw on a simple pair of leggings and one of Harry's old college hoodies, shoving a pair of Adidas Harry got him yesterday on. "I'm ready, daddy."

Harry hummed, seeming worlds away as he grabbed his hand and led him out the door, Louis keeping quiet about how hungry he actually was. 

The ride to the doctors was quiet, Harry tapping at the wheel while Louis stared out the window. They were both wracked with nerves and weren't sure what exactly was about to happen. 

Finally, they reached the office. Harry quickly filled out all of the paperwork for Louis and gave it back to the receptionist, commenting snidely about how this was an emergency and paperwork shouldn't make them wait. 

It made Louis smile, wrapping his arms around one of Harry's to get his attention. The Dom looked grumpy as he looked down, but the look disappeared as Louis reached up and pressed a kiss to his pursed lips. "It's okay, daddy. Please relax."

"Sorry, love." Harry huffed, wrapping a strong arm around the boy. "I hate doctors."

As if on cue, the nurse peeked into the waiting room calling for Styles. It gave Louis butterflies to be called by Harry's last name. 

The nurse quickly took Louis weight and height, Louis blanching at his weight gain. Only a few pounds, but still. He worked so hard to try to stay fit for Harry. 

Harry was also a bit confused by the weight gain, but only because his sub has been throwing up, shouldn't he be losing weight?

"Alright, Doctor Lebowski will be in shortly." The petite woman grinned before walking out of the room. 

"I need to start working out more." Louis announced, rubbing his pudge. "Sorry, sir."

"No baby, let's just worry about how to get you better first." He replied, pressing a kiss to the boys hairline as he sat on the bed in the room. 

"Hello, boys." Dr. Lebowski entered the room after two quick knocks, she was a tall woman with blond hair pulled into a high ponytail. She radiated dominance. "So, Mr. Styles, you complained that your submissive was having issues with his stomach?" Harry nodded his head, motioning for Louis to explain how he was feeling. 

"I've been throwing up a lot, but besides that I've been fine. Really tired and hungry, but maybe that's from something else?" He made his statement a question, feeling a bit flustered under the woman's sharp stare. 

"Okay, I'm just going to take some blood, then I want you to pee and come back to sit on this bed. Understand?" She looked between the couple, watching as they both nodded their head. 

Louis quickly peed in the cup given to him, only now realizing just how much he had to go to the bathroom. He was a bit queasy during the blood drawing, but it was quick enough that he didn't have to make a fool of himself. 

Afterwards, the submissive laid back on the bed, frowning a bit at the large machine Dr. Lebowski was booting up and playing with next to him. "What's that?"

"We're just going to take an ultrasound of your stomach, see what's going on in there." The woman answered, looking over to Harry. "Could you pull your subs shirt up under his chest and pull his pants down a tad?" Harry looked a bit annoyed at the request, barely moving the leggings and making sure the shirt was stuck a few inches above Louis' belly button. 

Typical Dom. 

Dr. Lebowski rolled her eyes playfully, smirk gracing her thin lips as she subtly pulled Louis' pants down a bit more and rubbed a blue substance onto him. Louis made a curious sound at the substance, watching as the doctor pulled a wand out and began to rub it against Louis' lower stomach. 

It made the submissive a bit scared that an ultrasound was deemed necessary for this situation, but he tried not to let it show-- well besides for the racing heartbeat the machine was picking up. 

"Try to relax, Mr. Styles." Dr. Lebowski mumbled, eyeing the machine curiously. "Oh! There it is!"

Louis gasped at the sudden shout, staring frightened at the screen as Dr. Lebowski pointed at something. "That, boys, is your baby."

 

\---

 

Harry fainted. He fainted right out of his position next to the bed, as soon as the doctor explained what Louis' issue was. Louis wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or scared. 

It's not like he got pregnant on purpose. He agreed with the older man that babies could wait, honestly wanted to be the center of attention for a bit longer, but with this new piece of information he knew he was going to do his best to be the most amazing mother possible. With or without Harry. 

Harry stirred in the chair he was sat in, Louis watching as he blinked himself awake. "You're pregnant." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yes, I am." Louis sighed, holding out the ultrasound the doctor had printed. "I'm six weeks along." 

"So that mean it happened in November?" Harry questioned, not really expecting an answer. The only thing that he could remember from that month was his falling out with Zayn, couldn't recall forgetting a condom. Had he forgotten, or did it break?

"Sir?" Louis whimpered, causing the Dom's head to shoot up. Louis had tear filled eyes and his arms were wrapped around his stomach. "Are you upset with me?"

"God, no, pet." Harry breathed out, standing shakily in order to wrap Louis into his arms. "No matter what, we'll get through this together."

Louis could only hope.


	25. Chapter 25

It was New Years Eve and Louis was getting ready for Harry's work party. It's only been a few days since he found out he was pregnant, and he honestly couldn't figure out how Harry really felt about it all. 

The dominant didn't seem angry, or sad, or even happy. It would almost seem like the whole thing didn't happen if it wasn't for Harry's hawk eye on him at all times, making sure he was eating right and not doing anything too dangerous. 

It made Louis a bit embarrassed, and ashamed, like it was a hardship for his dominant and he was a bad sub for getting pregnant. 

But, he knows that his son or daughter will be loved with all of his being no matter what. Louis didn't want his baby to grow up like he did, a brutal dominant figure and cruel relatives all around. He wanted his baby to be brought up in a happy home, surrounded by love.

He just hoped Harry would be in this vision with him. 

Louis was wearing a fitted suit, pants a bit tight around his tummy, but he could deal with it for the night. He wanted to look perfect for Harry, was craving the dominants attention. 

"Louis?" Harry's voice carried through the house, making the submissive jump. "Are you ready yet darling?" The dominant questioned as he entered the bedroom. 

"Almost, sir. I'm just putting on a little makeup." Louis explained, dabbing on some lip gloss and mascara, having already done a light smokey eye already. 

"You look gorgeous, baby." Harry hummed in appreciation, pressing a kiss to the smaller mans cheek. "Are you sure those pants are okay for you to wear tonight? I want you to be comfortable. I'm unsure when we'll return home."

"Yes, I'm fine." Louis mumbled, trying his best not to chew on his lower lip and mess up his makeup already. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to talk about the baby. 

"Can't wait to show you off tonight. You look ravishing." Harry grinned, dimples forming craters in his cheeks. The compliment made Louis giggle, relief flooding through him at the realization that Harry wasn't mad at him. At least, not currently. 

The drive to the party was a short one, and once they got out of the car and walked towards the large skyscraper of a building, people started flocking to the couple immediately. 

"Mr. Styles, how nice to see you tonight!" A large man with an even bigger beard chuckled in delight, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

A petite woman was attached to his arm, wearing nothing but lingerie and a black fur coat. Her hair was in a bob, her thick curls forming a curtain in her face. 

They were, in short, an odd looking match. 

"and this is my sub, Louis." Harry introduced, making Louis snap out of it, small smile on his face. 

"What a pretty thing." The older woman purred, waving at Louis. "He matches you perfectly, Harry." 

The interaction made Louis confused. Who was the Dom and who was the sub?

"Oh," the woman's eyes gleamed excitedly, grabbing one of Louis', then one of Harry's hands. "You're expecting." Louis sucked in a breath at the comment, refusing to glance at Harry. 

"Yes, you caught us." Harry chuckled, making Louis relax slightly. "It amazes me how observant you are, Annie."

"More than observant, of course." The woman smirked. "I'm sure you'll have a beautiful, bouncing baby-- oh. Well, we should get going. Shouldn't we, darling?" Annie cut herself off with a short giggle, the man she was with nodding his head happily. 

"We shall see you both later." The man stated before they both walked away. 

Once they were a few feet away Louis gave a questioning glance to his dominant. "Who were they, daddy?"

"Unmatchables, baby." Louis gasped, sad at the term. "Great people, and they've found a home within each other. Really, they deserve soulmates more than anyone."

If The Calculator couldn't pair you with anyone, you were deemed Unmatchable. Those who were given the term are said to live unhappy lives, and the suicide statistic for they was alarmingly high. 

Annie and the other man looked happy enough. But if nothing else, Louis knew how easy it was to pretend. 

Harry brought Louis around everywhere, mingling with different colleagues and wishing a more prosperous year to each other. 

By the time the clock struck eleven, Louis was dead on his feet. He was about ready to go find a dark corner and fall asleep. His pants were tight, his back and feet hurt, and he had to pee. Again. Being in such a social setting really exhausted the boy. 

"How about we go enjoy the ball drop at home, my love?" Louis jumped at the strong arms around his waist. "I had a feeling you would get tired like this. It's normal for you to be lethargic and nauseas in the pregnancy, especially in the first trimester." Louis' eyes got wet with tears at the information. How did Harry know that?

"I'm sorry I've been distant, my darling. It's just been very hectic. But I do love you, and I love our baby." Louis turned in his arms, bursting into tears. 

"Rapid mood changes are also quite common." Harry giggled. Giggled. Where was this coming from? "Come on, if we leave now we can be nice and comfortable in our pajamas for the New Year."

 

\---

 

Only a short while later Louis found himself standing in his closet, suit hanging in the corner as he searched for one of his dominants abandoned college tshirts.

He pulled one off the hanger, but before he could slip it on, warm hands were placed on his stomach. Louis jumped at Harry's sudden appearance, not expecting him. 

"You're stomach is hard." Harry announced in awe. He pressed harder on the pudge, making Louis grin. "God, baby. You're really having my baby." Harry laughed, and when Louis turned, he was surprised to see tears in the Dom's eyes. 

"We're gonna be a family." Louis hummed, wiping under the older mans eyes. "Me, you, and our baby."

"Our baby." Harry whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and fluffy.

"I knew it!" Harry rolled his eyes at his mothers behavior, watching fondly as Louis beamed at the reaction. "I could tell during the hols that you were pregnant. Oh, I'm so excited!"

Louis giggled happily, making Harry melt a bit. His beautiful submissive was glowing, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the pregnancy or all of the praise. 

It was now February, and Harry's parents came to visit for his birthday. The couple had decided to wait until now to tell his parents, seeing as he was nearing the end of his first trimester. 

Harry was happy to see that Louis was starting to get more sleep now, as he no longer wakes up every morning to throw up. His mood swings-- which mostly consisted of random outbursts of tears-- were also calming down a bit. Thank god. 

Louis' hips were also getting wider, stomach gaining a slight bulge that could seem like he just had a bit of a gut after the holidays. But that was definitely not the case. It was hard and because of Louis' extensive research, meant that his uterus was now growing to the size of a grapefruit. 

"I have to pee, be right back!" Louis announced, moving away from Harry's hold to head straight to the bathroom.

"He always has to pee." Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he took a seat at the dining room table his parents were at. 

"Oh, Harry," Anne sniffles, wiping at her eyes. "I'm so happy for you. I never expected to actually get a grandchild from you."

"He's so beautiful mom," Harry breathed, eyes wide as if he was in shock. "It's like he's meant to be pregnant. He wakes me up in the middle of the night sometimes, but it's so worth it. Especially when it's to tell me about the pregnancy, like what it's doing to him and how our little baby is growing."

Anne let out a sob, her husband chuckling and rubbing her back in hopes of calming her down. But this was her first grandchild, it's expected for her to be so excited. 

"Okay, I'm back." Louis sighed, ignoring the empty chairs around the table in favor of sitting in Harry' lap-- another new thing from the pregnancy. His boy was so tactile now. "Aw, Anne, are you okay?" Louis' bottom lip wobbled a bit, causing Harry to let out a rather unmanly squeak. 

"It's okay baby, she's just so happy for us." The dominant was quick to explain, hoping to stop any and all tears threatening to make an appearance. 

"Yes, I'm so happy for you." Anne grinned, wiping away her tears. "And I understand what you mean about constantly going to the bathroom. I was like that with all the kids." Louis hummed at that, resting his face in his hand.

"What kind of cravings did you have? I've been going crazy for pickles with peanut butter. Oh, also boiled peanuts. Basically anything involved with peanuts actually." Louis scrunched up his nose at the thought. 

"That's so funny!" Anne giggled, slapping her knee. "I loved peanut butter too! Oh, it's going to be a mini Harry!" 

"Oh, a mini Harry," Louis sighed, hearts appearing in his eyes. Fond erupted in Harry's chest, looking at his pretty sub so excited for their baby. Hoping that the baby will look like him. He had never imagined this. "I want a Harry Junior." Louis pursed his lips, eyeing Harry. "You better have given me a HJ."

Harry chuckled, incredulous as he shook his head. "Well, as long as they're healthy, baby."

"So what are you two planning on doing for your birthday tomorrow?" Robin questioned, shaking his head at the gossiping subs in front of him. Harry couldn't help his grin, though. He loved that his mother and baby mama got along. 

"I really don't want to make much of a big deal out of it. Just a quiet day in, and maybe a delicious meal cooked by the future mother of my children." Louis giggled sheepishly at the comment, snuggling further into the dominant.

"Well I think we're gonna head back home." Anne announced, standing up and going around the table to give both boys a big hug. Harry watched as she pet Louis' belly a bit, Louis beaming the whole time, not a single complaint over the unwarranted touching. 

He was made to be pregnant, honestly. Harry couldn't believe he didn't want this. Couldn't believe that he could have missed out on the beauty that is Louis turning into a mother. 

He would do anything to protect his growing family.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Louis woke up bright and early with a bit of nausea. 

Once he decided the world wasn't going to collapse if he stood up, he got out of bed and slipped into a pair of lace pink panties and a thin white shirt of Harry's before heading as quietly as possible downstairs. 

He had all of Harry's favorite foods stocked up in the garage's fridge, where he knew Harry wouldn't look. And, behind the giant monstrosity, was the presents Louis had gotten for Harry when the man was at work. 

Quickly he began to cook breakfast, a proper meal fit to serve about four people, but could get finished up quickly by a pregnant sub and grown dominant. 

"Princess?" Louis jumped at the voice, grinning as he turned to look at his sleepy dominant standing in the doorway. 

"Happy birthday daddy!" Harry grinned, before motioning the boy over. "I made you breakfast." 

"I see that, baby. Thank you." The dominant replied, pressing his dry lips against Louis'. "How are you two feeling?" He rubbed his hand on Louis' stomach, a habit he's unconsciously developed since he learned about the pregnancy. 

"We're great because we get to spoil daddy today." Louis winked, making Harry let out a booming laugh. It was a special, rare laugh that Louis has only heard a few times. He's proud to be the cause. 

"Daddy's are supposed to spoil their princesses, not the other way around." Harry smirked, thumbs rubbing at Louis' hip bones. 

"Well, HJ and I will forget that little rule today." Louis grinned, turning on his heel to go back to the food he was trying to put onto plates for his dominant. 

"What if the baby's a girl and you called her HJ the whole pregnancy?" Harry questioned, eyebrow raised as he leaned against the counter. 

"Mothers intuition of course. For some reason I just know it's a boy. Is that weird?" Louis scrunched up his nose, overthinking. Maybe he was just crazy. 

"No baby, a mothers instincts are insane. I will never doubt a thing you say about our baby."

"Our baby?" Louis sniffled, eyes watering.

"Yes, darling. Our baby." 

 

\---

 

By the time night fell, Harry had a full belly but empty arms. His submissive had cooked a massive dinner, with steak, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and biscuits; all cooked to perfection. 

But now, Louis had excused himself, complaining of a need to use the restroom. 

Harry didn't make any comment over it, didn't really even think it odd and just sat on the couch trying to digest the meal he was just served. He was honestly surprised Louis could even move, the small boy had vacuumed up two servings of the meal. But, then again, the baby was growing so of course he had to become accustomed to eat more. 

"Hey babe, you in the mood for some dessert?" Harry winced at Louis' question, rubbing at his stomach. He was so full but his submissives food was always so good. 

"I know you already ate so much, but I did cook your favorite triple chocolate cake." Harry looked up as Louis entered the room, eyes widening dramatically at the sight of his boy. 

He was holding an expensive dish with said dessert on it-- but that wasn't what surprised Harry. Louis was in a sheer babydoll dress with a matching thong, baby pink heels to match the pink bow on it as he strutted toward Harry. 

The two hadn't engaged in much sexual activity as of late because of Louis' nausea and back pain, so it wasn't surprising that Harry was already hardening just at the sight of his pretty baby. 

"Princess," Harry let out a deep breath. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy," Louis blushed, setting the cake on the table in front of the couch. "Wanted to look pretty for you on your birthday."

"And you definitely do, baby. Come sit on daddy's lap."

Louis followed through with the request, and Harry was in awe of how the outfit fit on him. The lace was a bit snug over his bump, but the sight just made Harry feel a bit hotter. 

Harry gripped Louis' nape, pulling him down for a deep, dirty kiss that resulted in a high pitched whine from Louis. He wanted his sub naked with his ass in the air now. 

"Go lay down in bed, pet. I want your panties off and your ass in the air." He ordered, watching as the flushed submissive quickly jumped up and followed through with the demand, walking quickly up the stairs leading to their bedroom. 

Harry took a few deep breaths, adjusting himself in his pants before deciding to just take them off all together. 

Once he was naked he made his way upstairs, gulping at the sight left for him. 

Louis had left his dress on, but his panties and heels were laying on the floor. His tanned body was on display, and he wiggled his ass in a teasing manner. "Please, daddy!" He whined. 

"I'm coming, baby. Don't get whiney. Daddy doesn't want to punish you on his birthday." Harry admonished, wrapping a hand tightly around his length, not being able to help himself as he wanked himself for a moment. 

He dug through the bedside table, finding their lube and throwing it into the bed next to Louis before joining the boy on their bed. 

"You look so good in lace, baby. You've made my birthday so good, best one yet." Harry hummed, kneading the skin of the boys behind. "Best present ever, you with my baby in your belly, all dressed up pretty for me. Prettiest princess I've ever seen." Harry slapped Louis' ass, admiring the jiggle. 

"Thank you, daddy." Louis whimpered, arching his back. Harry praised the boy for his politeness before bending down and breathing over his hole, watching as it clenched around nothing. 

He kitten licked him, smirking at Louis' whimper at the ministration. He then put one hand on each of the boys cheeks, pulling them apart to get at his hole better. 

With the better position, he got right to it, licking and nibbling at the tight pink skin, enjoying every sound he got from the boy underneath him. 

He enjoyed sex with Louis so much. The boy was so responsive, and was always to willing and ready to try anything, it was great. They were so compatible sexually that Harry completely trusted The Calculator's decision in matching them.

Harry stopped rimming the boy, sitting straight and slapping his bum. "Turn around, baby."

The boy did as he was told, and Harry groaned at the wrecked sight he was met with. Louis had fat tears rolling down his cheeks, lips swollen and bitten red from being teased so heavily. "You want to suck my c*ck, baby?" Louis whined high in his throat, nodding his head eagerly. 

Harry placed his hand in the boys hair, pulling him towards his dick that was hot and heavy, hanging between his thighs. He was so hard just from rimming Louis. 

Louis got excited over the blowjob, getting into it quickly. Harry knew how much of a cockslut his boy was, how much he loved the heavy feeling of cock on his tongue, and Harry loved receiving it just as much. 

Louis brought one of his hands up as he rubbed his tongue along the thick vein on Harry's cock, and the Dom watched as he massaged his balls with the small hand.

Harry had to end this quickly or he was going to come very soon. 

He pulled Louis away with a sharp grip to his hair, Louis keening loudly at the feeling. "Lay on your back, baby. Now 'm gonna fuck you."

Louis moved quickly, always to eager to get fucked. 

Once the boy was laying comfortably against the pillows, Harry had already rubbed some lube on his hand and went straight to prepping him. He avoided teasing the boy too much, because the sight of his poor baby's tight and heavy balls made him feel a bit bad, wanted his boy to enjoy a good dicking so they could cuddle and sleep. 

Once Harry deemed the boy ready, he grabbed his legs by the back of the knees and wrapped them around his waist. "You good, pet?"

Louis nodded, far off look in his dilated eyes, reaching out for his Dom. Harry smiled sweetly, pressing into the boy hard and fast before bending low to kiss at his pretty pink lips. 

He kept his thrusts rough, tongue exploring his subs mouth. Louis was so tight and the sounds he was making into Harry's mouth was getting him so riled up he could barely take it anymore. 

He only made it a few more thrusts, bringing Louis to an orgasm quickly after with a tight grip along the boys cock. 

Harry got up quickly to grab a wet rag, wiping both himself and Louis off before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. 

"Thank you for such a lovely birthday, baby. I love you." Louis grinned sleepily, nuzzling under Harry's chin in reply. 

"No problem, daddy. Love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Taylor Swift is a bad character in this chapter. I don't want to read any complaints. I had enough of those on Wattpad. Thanks! Xx

In a short few days it was going to be Valentine's Day, and Louis was still trying to figure out what to do for his Dom.

After celebrating Harry's birthday, they have settled into a domestic routine. They both woke up in the mornings, Harry getting ready for work while Louis made him breakfast, then once Harry left Louis would go through baby magazines, clean the house, or go shopping. 

Everything was settled and there was a calmness that neither had expected. 

"Yes, Ni!" Louis giggled on the phone as he washed the dishes from last night and this mornings meals. "I know, I couldn't believe it either." 

Another thing that's happened since the announcement of Louis' pregnancy, is that Harry's family and friends were so lovely. Louis of course had already known that, but they were now always calling and asking if he needed anything. Niall and Barbara were especially sweet about the whole thing. 

Several knocks on the front door interrupted Louis, making him furrow his eyebrows. No one was supposed to be coming over today. 

"I gotta go, Ni. Someone is pounding on the door like a lunatic." The submissive sighed with a roll of his eyes, turning off the sink and drying his hands before making his way to the front of the house. "Love you too, bye."

Louis was getting increasingly frustrated as he finally reached the door, now the person was ringing the door bell! How obnoxious. 

"What do you need?" Louis questioned as he opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the tall blonde standing there with her hip cocked out. 

"Where's Harry?" The girl questioned, rolling her eyes at Louis like he was wasting her time. 

"I don't think that's any of your business." Louis narrowed his eyes, mimicking her posture. "So I'll repeat myself, what do you need?"

"Oh, I get it now." She smiled, her ruby red lips revealing bright white teeth. "So you're his new sub?"

"Not new, honey. His one and only." Louis stiffened further as he realized who this girl must be. 

Taylor, the sub Harry was with before Louis.

 

\---

 

Harry couldn't wait until he was able to cuddle up with his Louis. He was on his way home, finally, after such a long day at work. His boy was so sweet this morning, soft hair and even softer personality as he cooked breakfast for them. 

He loved how close they had gotten recently, and was getting more and more excited to start a family with him as the time went on. 

When he finally arrived home he grabbed his briefcase and jogged to the front door, unlocking it with a grin before it dropped immediately. 

Louis was sat in the foyer, head in his hands. Harry knew immediately that something was wrong. "Baby?"

"Were you going to tell me?" He questioned, making Harry pause in confusion. "That you and Taylor were talking again."

Harry's eyes widened, dropping his briefcase to jog over to Louis. "What are you talking about, baby?"

"She came over today," Louis had a blank look on his face that made Harry's stomach churn. "She's very pretty. I don't blame you."

"Baby no ones prettier than you." Harry reminded him, unsure where this was going. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about why my dominant would think that meeting up with his exgirlfriend behind my back was a good idea." Louis stood up, making Harry move backwards. 

"It's not even like that though," Harry attempted to explain, worry beginning to form in his gut. "It's all business. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset."

"Well maybe you should tell her that it's all business." Louis sniffled, making Harry's heart break. He never wanted to be the cause of the mother of his child's tears. 

"She should know that baby! That's the only thing me and her have even spoke about." Harry was beginning to get a bit defensive. Why did Louis believe her over him?

"She came to the house today Harry! She came over and laughed at me when I told her I was carrying your child. She told me how much you hated kids, and that she would never have trapped you like I have!" Tears were streaming down Louis' face rapidly, and Harry was trying his best to control his anger. 

How dare that bitch say such things to Louis?

"You haven't trapped me, princess." Harry walked towards the shaking boy slowly, not wanting to startle him. "I'm so happy to be starting a family with you. I love you baby, no one else has ever had my heart like you do."

"You promise?" Louis whimpered, looking especially small with how he was curled in on himself. 

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, rocking them back and forth until Louis calmed down. "Baby, if you want me to tear down any contract still going with her I will do it. I don't want you stressed like this, it's not good for the baby."

"I don't want to ask you to do that." Louis whined. "Is she good for the business?"

"She's not significant enough to cause a rift in our relationship." Harry replied, lips pursed. He knew exactly how to deal with that wicked woman. "Don't worry about her ever again, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Louis sighed, nuzzling close to Harry's chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a giant fluff ball.

Ever since the Taylor situation, Louis has been a bit closed off. It made Harry livid. He couldn't believe that she would do something like she did; once upon a time he had been very attracted to her. 

But not anymore. Louis was the love of his life. The mother of his future heir. How dare someone try to ruin that. 

But now it was Valentine's Day, and Harry was up earlier than usual. His boy was laying next to him, one hand laying on his stomach while the other was wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry had several surprises set up for his baby today, starting with him getting up and making his boy a big breakfast. 

He had told Louis he had to work all day, but in reality only had a few meetings in the morning before being free the rest of the day. He had deliveries set up to come every half hour he was gone, and when he got home he planned on taking his sub out to get pampered before taking him out for a night on the town. 

(A very relaxing and pregnancy oriented night on the town, of course)

He tried his best to get out of bed quietly, knowing that if Louis woke up and saw Harry trying to cook he'd throw a right fit. 

Once he deemed himself in the clear, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

Everything was spotless, the dishes from last night already clean. Louis loved keeping up with the house, and Harry knew it was going to be a giant pain trying to get him to settle as he got further in his pregnancy. 

But that wasn't a worry right now. 

Harry grabbed all the ingredients he needed for chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast and sausage. It seemed simple, but Harry knew that those were the foods his boy loved at the moment. 

His general dislike for food was fading, thank god, because it stressed Harry out to no end that Louis would refuse to eat at times because he couldn't hold it down, or he just couldn't find anything appetizing enough. 

As he cooked, he thought hard about all the things that he had planned for the day. He hoped that in the end, it would make everything go back to normal. He didn't want what happened to ruin what they were building together. He wanted them to be happy.

As he finished up cooking, he heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs. "Harry?"

The dominant watched as Louis came into view, fist rubbing at his eye. He was wearing one of Harry's baggy tshirts, and little else. If he was wearing panties, they weren't showing from how long the shirt was on him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." Harry hummed, holding out his arms. Louis grinned sleepily, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck for the embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day daddy." The boy hummed, before pulling away to place a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "What 're you doin'?" He was still sleepy, speech a bit slurred. 

"Making my princess and my baby a good meal for such a special day." Harry looked over at the clock, noticing the time and sighing. "But I do have to start getting ready for work."

"It's okay," Harry tried not to groan at how obvious it was that Louis was trying not to pout. But, his sub did think that he'd be gone all day, so pouting was a given. "I can finish the food, you go get ready. Love you, have a good day." The petite boy pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips before walking around him, and Harry watched in confusion as he went straight to the cabinet filled with little Tupperware's. 

Louis went straight ahead to filling a container with a little bit of everything, making the dominants heart melt. Louis was so selfless, always worrying about others before himself. He was going to be a perfect mother.

Harry then spun around, frown growing on his face. He honestly wished he didn't have to work today. 

 

\---

 

Louis let out a deep sigh once he finally sat on the couch, rubbing at his temples. He had a terrible headache, and after pushing himself to do some laundry and clean up the breakfast items from this morning, he worked himself into a terrible mood. 

He planned on sitting on the couch all day, deciding that he wouldn't even cook dinner. Harry would have to deal with Chinese and that would be that. 

Just as he began to sink into the couch, his eyes shot open at a sudden ringing echoing through the house. "Please just leave." He mumbled, head falling back in exasperation. The doorbell rang again, making him whine and stand up to go to the front door.

He was surprised to see a delivery man holding a large bouquet of flowers, his face hidden completely behind the beautiful surprise. "Happy Valentine's Day." The old man grunted, setting the bouquet down on the small coffee table by the doorway. The man saluted Louis with a grin before walking himself out, and Louis couldn't believe the smile that was growing on his own face. 

He smelled the roses, and giggled a bit hysterically when he found a note hidden in them. His man was so romantic. 

Good morning, baby.   
I'm sorry that I had to go into work today, but I hope my gifts will make your day a bit better. I love you so much, and never will I ever be able to find someone as beautiful inside and out as you. You are my one and only.   
Harry

Louis wasn't ashamed to admit he sniffled a bit at the card, (even though if someone caught him he'd definitely try to sell the idea that his crying was caused by pregnancy hormones) Harry was so good to him, and it made Louis feel a bit lighter. 

Even though he was actively trying to ignore the whole Taylor situation and pretend that it didn't even happen, he knew Harry could sense his discomfort. 

But could you blame him? Louis was scared. He was positive that he wasn't good enough for his Dom. 

But this-- his dominant actively trying to make things better made Louis himself feel so much better. His Dom wasn't going to give up on Louis, he was going to stick with him through thick and thin. 

And that, that's true love. 

 

\---

 

By the time noon came around, Louis had received more flowers and more goodies. Pink and red roses littered the house, leaving no flat surface untouched, and there were chocolate covered strawberries, cookies and chocolates in the kitchen that HJ was really trying to convince Louis to enjoy. 

Louis honestly couldn't imagine what else his dominant could send him. Harry was supposed to be working for at least five more hours, and Louis was planning on going ahead and going to the grocery store to pick up some groceries to make Harry dinner. With all the presents, he had a change of heart and decided that Harry definitely deserved a home cooked meal. 

Louis couldn't help his high pitched giggle when the doorbell rang, again, and walked as quickly as possible to the door to open it. He couldn't imagine what could be waiting for his this time. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, princess." Louis gasped, letting out a loud squeal at the sight of Harry holding a German shepherd puppy. 

Harry had a wide grin on his face, even though the puppy was nipping at the fingers that were close to his face. Louis couldn't help but make the same face in response, so happy and in love with the man in front of him. 

He would never let anyone get in between them. 

"Meet your new best friend, baby. I haven't named her yet, because I figured you would like having that honor."

"Harry," Louis couldn't help but let a few happy tears fall. "I love you so much."

"Baby," Harry's eyes widened in shock, almost dropping the puppy in his haste to get closer to the mother of his child. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy, I love you so much." Louis sniffled, hiccuping. "Everything is so nice, I love all my presents. I also love Winnie."

Harry couldn't help his booming laugh at the decision, knowing that it had to do with Louis' obsession over Winnie the Pooh decoration ideas for a nursery. "I love you so much too baby, I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"Good, because you'll never love anyone else either." Louis grinned, a bit smug, before leaning up to press a kiss to Harry's jaw. "Now come on, wanna suck your cock for being such a good daddy today."

Louis tried to hide his smirk at how dark Harry's eyes got at the suggestion, pulling his free arm to get him inside the house. Louis grabbed the puppy, Winnie, and set her down in the family room before lacing his fingers with Harry's and leading him to their bedroom. 

Louis immediately dropped to his knees once Harry was sat on the bed, working to get the mans pants and underwear off quickly. "So eager, aren't you, pet? Always want your daddy, don't you?"

"My daddy." Louis whimpered as Harry's half hard cock was revealed to him. "Just mine."

"That's---fuck--- right baby." Louis wrapped his fingers around the length, kitten licking the head. By now he knew exactly how to get Harry to his release, knew exactly what buttons to press in order to get his man squirming.

"God, princess," Harry gasped as Louis pressed his tongue against the thick vein of Harry's dick. He pulled up, catching his breath, before sucking him down again as far as he could. He was getting better, could hold Harry's cock down his throat long enough for Harry to begin to whimper. 

Harry came fairly quickly after that, and rewarded Louis with a messy kiss. "Thank you for all my presents, daddy. They made me so happy." He hummed, nudging Harry until he could fit his head in the older mans neck.

"And that's all I want, babe. I want you happy, and comfortable. You're my only."

Louis pressed a kiss to the mans neck, "and you're my always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Winnie as an all black German shepherd because I love them haha xxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first full day of the new semester today, and it went really well. My professors so far are awesome, and I'm in a great mood with nothing to do, so sorry if I spam you with updates. ;) xxx

It was now late April and Louis was a balloon.

Not really. But like, he swears that he went to bed just a night or two ago with only a little bump, and now he's looking at himself in the mirror and all he sees is belly. 

Round, big, belly. 

Has Harry noticed how big he's gotten? Louis grimaced at the thought, before shaking it out of his head. 

He was pregnant with Harry's baby. If Harry had an issue with Louis' weight gain, he could fuck right the fuck off. 

With the new found confidence, Louis stomped out of the closet before stopping short, looking around. 

He had definitely been doing something before he got distracted by his own reflection. 

Which, actually, is another topic that needs to be discussed. He was forgetting everything. He felt like his eighty year old nan, that's how forgetful he was. Or maybe even closer to a fly. They have really short attention spans. 

Or-- wait. No. He was trying to figure out what he had been doing. 

"Baby? Are you ready yet?" Louis squealed at the interruption, finally remembering. He was now 24 weeks pregnant, and he was finally going to find out what he was having. 

His little prince or princess had been a right brat the last appointment; keeping their legs tightly closed so there was no way of finding out. But Louis had a good feeling about today.

He quickly dressed himself in black leggings and an old Rolling Stones shirt of Harry's, slipping on a black jacket and flats to compete the look. Lately he only ever worried about comfort rather than cuteness. 

With that thought he slipped on a bit of mascara and lip gloss before walking carefully down the starts where Harry was waiting. 

"Damn, baby." Harry's eyes darkened at the sight of Louis waddling down the stairs. "You look so sexy."

"Sexy?" Louis grimaced. "Who are you, again?"

"Don't be like that you brat." Harry scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "You know I think the pregnancy has made you even sexier than before. I never thought it'd be possible." 

"I think you're just now realizing that you have a pregnancy kink." Louis giggled, wrapping his arms around his Dom's neck. 

"No, I have a Louis kink." He chuckled, nibbling at the boys neck. Louis let out a stream of giggles at the reply, trying to push the mans sharp teeth away from his sensitive skin. "Alright, baby. Let's go see if our baby wants to show us who they are."

"Come on, little HJ. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl. I just want you to be a happy, healthy little bean. Which, so far you are just that. Maybe a little too healthy." Louis side eyed Harry as the man walked them to one of his cars. "Just like your daddy."

"Hey, I wasn't that big of a baby!" Harry pouted. He was in such a playful mood lately, it made Louis' heart soar. 

"Anne said that you were almost ten pounds, daddy!" Louis groaned. "Nine pounds coming out of little old me? I'll need stitches for sure." He grumbled the last bit, watching as Harry paled. 

"Stitches? Would you really need them? What if the baby ends up being too big? Will they hurt you? What if--"

"Daddy," Louis chuckled, shaking his head. His Dom opened the passenger side door, still visibly concerned. "We have three more months to worry about this. And honestly, I don't think there would be too much to worry about anyways. If your mom could do it for you, I can do it for our baby."

"Oh, princess," Harry's face softened. He pulled Louis into a heart stopping kiss, before helping him climb into the Range Rover. "I love you."

 

\---

 

"Well would you look at that!" Dr. Lebowski cooed as she placed the ultrasound wand on Louis' lower belly. "Someone is showing right off today!"

"Really?" Louis gasped, trying to keep still on the bed. Harry's eyes widened, leaning forward. 

"Oh, definitely. So, just to make sure, you both want to know the gender right?"

"Yes!" Louis practically shouted. Dr. Lebowski gave a hearty laugh at that, nodding her head in understanding. 

"Well you two are definitely having a boy, as you can see here." Harry smirked at the screen, and Louis couldn't help but giggle at his pride. 

"Takes after his father." Louis smirked, watching as Harry blushed. "I have a question, Dr."

"Louis, call me Cathy. You call me enough." She winked. Harry eyed her. 

"Sorry, just a concerned mother." He wasn't really all that sorry. "But I wanted to ask how big you think HJ is gonna end up? My belly really ballooned, and Harry's mother said she was around the same weight at this point with Harry, and he was almost a whopping ten pounds."

"Well I'm afraid I'll have to agree with that. He is quite a large baby already, and he's still got plenty of a ways to go in terms of growth."

"Oh great, thanks a lot." Louis frowned. But really, he was excited about the news. He was growing a big healthy Harry Styles baby. 

He couldn't imagine ever being happier.


	31. Chapter 31

"I want a gender reveal party."

"What?" Harry questioned, not even bothering to look up from his computer. No response came, and when he looked up he was surprised to see Louis in just a pair of pink panties, holding his belly. "What, baby?"

Louis hummed, pitter pattering towards Harry quietly, making himself comfortable in the dominants lap. "I would like to have a gender reveal party, please."

"What does that mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow, never having heard the term. But, he guesses that makes sense, he really doesn't spend much time with pregnant people. 

"It's a party where the guests all guess what they think the couple is having, then in some cute way toward the end, the couple reveals what they're actually having. It's cute and I've been on Pinterest all day, daddy. I have so many ideas."

"Okay, princess." Harry couldn't help but smile at Louis' rambling. He didn't think Louis noticed, but that was definitely something that developed with the pregnancy. Louis rambled on and on, mostly because he'd forget the point midway through and just keep on going. But, Harry thought it was hopelessly endearing. "Who would you like to invite? When would you like the party?"

"I want your whole family to come. And if you have any friends they can come too! Like Liam and Sophia. We can do it at the house, the weather is so lovely lately we could have a barbecue outside!" Harry frowned as Louis got lost in thought, mumbling about all his ideas. All of Harry's family and friends. That was it. 

Louis had no one. His family was filled with ridiculous, abusive, ignorant people, and when was the last time his sub talked to someone that wasn't directly connected to Harry in the first place? Harry felt almost... cruel at the thought. His sub had no one but him. 

"Baby, you don't have any family you'd like the invite? A grandmother, aunt? No one?" Louis pursed his lips, eyes looking distant. It made Harry feel even worse. 

"I mean," Louis cleared his throat. "I don't even know if they're still alive but... My mothers sister and her family were always so sweet to me when I was younger. Mom stopped talking to them, or even about them though. I don't know why." He pouted. 

"Hmmm," Harry thought about it, hoped he could get more answers on that subject. "Okay, baby. How about you call my mom and plan out the party? Do whatever you want, you have my card."

"Yes daddy I do." Louis giggles, carefully getting up from Harry's lap. He rubbed his tummy a bit, and Harry felt as if he was in a trance as he watched him. "Could we get Chinese tonight? I want sweet and sour chicken." 

"Of course, baby. I want you to start doing a little less in the house from now on, anyways. You have to focus on taking care of our boy." Louis scoffed, but the mischievous look in his eyes stopped Harry from scolding him. 

"I take the best care of our boy. I know how to treat a Harry Styles." He winked, before bending a bit, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Could I have a kiss, please?"

"You can have as many as you want." Harry replied with a wink, causing Louis to let out a bell-like laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby daddy." Louis' eyes glittered as he walked towards the office door. "Don't work for too much longer. I'd like to play a bit, if you get done before my nap." He didn't even wait for a response before slamming the door. 

Tease. 

 

\---

 

"Daddy?" Louis whispered, making Harry open his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

His submissive looked almost shy-- a strange expression since the boy had just mounted Harry and ridden him until he came twice. "What is it?"

"Are you nervous to become a father?" Harry was surprised with the question, but tried not to let his neutral expression change. Louis looked apprehensive over Harry's answer. 

"Yeah, I'm a little scared baby. But, I'm also pretty excited. I can't wait to have a child with you, I always knew we'd end up having at least one, but now... I just. I don't know what to say. I just am so happy that there's going to be a little piece of me and you running around wrecking havoc."

"God," Louis breathed out. Harry raised an eyebrow at his content expression. "I hope he ends up just like you." The submissive got up, straddling Harry's waist. 

"Talking about our future child gets you hot, baby?" Harry grinned, watching as Louis wrapped a petite hand around his cock.

"Listening to you talking about our future gets me so hot. I'm going to give you so many babies. I want 100% Styles made babies all over my house." He whined, before bending to wrap his lips around Harry's already half hard c*ck. 

"God, baby," Harry moaned. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you're always full of my baby."

Louis whined, sitting up and holding his lower back. "Not comfortable, daddy. Help please." He sniffled. Harry frowned at the smaller boy, pressing a kiss to his already swollen lips. 

Harry helped the boy lay down, pillow under his back in order to elevate him. "Fuck my throat please daddy," Louis gasped once he felt better. 

"God, baby, what's gotten into you?" Harry asked in shock, not at all displeased. His submissive was never so comfortable asking for sex, but his hormones must have been affecting him. They had gotten off together not even half an hour ago, and Louis was already ready to get his cock in his mouth.

Harry sat over his chest, making sure that he was holding himself up, before leaning over to move his cock towards the boys lips. Louis whimpered at the sight, opening his mouth wide. 

Once his head entered the boys warm, hot mouth Harry lost it. He let out a low groan and began shallowly thrusting into his mouth, chasing an orgasm he knew was soon to come. 

His boy knew how to pleasure him like no other. 

Louis was making all sorts of noises, the vibration being sent straight to Harry's cock, making the pleasure heighten that much more. 

He was quick to kneel forward, hands gripping the headboard as he thrusted hard and fast three more times before letting out a moan of Louis' name, come spurting into his mouth. 

Once he regained his breath he quickly moved away, laying down next to his pregnant sub and pulling the small boy into an embrace. "You're so good, princess. Best I ever had."

"Thank you, daddy," The boy's voice was shot, and he snuggled close to the dominant, sleepy moans sounding more like purring. 

"Sweet as pumpkin pie." Harry grinned, crawling along the boy's body to blow a raspberry on his bump. "Hello, little man. How are you tonight?"

Louis had a breathtaking grin plastered on his face, settling his hands on the top of his bump as he watched. 

"I'm very sorry if your mommy and I are keeping you awake, we love you very much, and each other just as much. We like to show it to each other everyday, even if you might be bothered by it." Louis giggled at that. "I can't wait for you to be here, even though I was a bit of a scaredy cat at first. I hope you look just like your mom."

"Don't say that!" Louis scolded, pout visible. "HJ, you will be our perfect boy no matter what you look like. We love you very, very much." 

"But it would be very nice if you looked like your mom. Hey!" Harry chuckled, rubbing his shoulder from Louis' quick slap. "I'm just kidding little man. You're going to be beautiful."

"Yes he is." Louis smiled, looking soft and content. "I love you, Harry. I'm so glad that we matched."

"As am I, princess." Harry cooed, pressing his lips to the boy's hand. "I've never been happier."


	32. Chapter 32

"I want gender neutral colors like yellows, oranges, or greens." Louis hummed, biting at the cap of his pen as he looked at the checklist in front of him. "Obviously, I don't want anyone to get any ideas of what I'm having."

"I can't even know?" Anne pouted, making her daughter that was seated next to her in the booth laugh. "Oh, hush Gemma."

"Ma, you're being a right pain." The dominant chuckled. Anne nudged her with her elbow, making Louis and Barbara who were across from them giggle. 

Harry's family were very excited over the news of a baby being born into the family, and were all quick to volunteer their help. It originally was just going to be Louis, Anne, and Barbara all meeting for lunch since everyone else had work, but Harry was adamant that a dominant be there as well. 

"No hints." Louis grinned, patting his belly. "I want it to be a happy surprise for everyone." 

"Surprise or not, I'll be happy." Anne winked, before clearing her throat. "Alright, darling, so what food would you like served? Harry mentioned something about a barbecue?"

"I want it to be small and cozey. Friends and family eating and talking. And more eating." Barbara giggled next to him, placing a small hand on Louis' belly that showed through his button up. 

"You're absolutely glowing, Lou. Honestly, you look amazing pregnant." She sighed, twinkle in her eye. "Me and Eddy are planning on waiting a bit longer. We both agreed we'd like to grow up a bit more, travel a bit. We're both so happy for you and Harry, though." 

"Thanks, Babs." Louis sniffled, trying to hold back from another hormonal outburst. He has already cried twice today. (Once because Harry accidentally woke him while getting ready to go into the office, and second because there was no more blueberries in the house)

"I second that." Gemma winked, taking a sip of her drink. 

"I'm just happy to know that I'm going to have beautiful grandbabies." Anne hummed, taking a bite out of her salad. 

 

\---

 

"Hold on, I don't want to buy anything until Harry actually sees it." Louis frowned, noticing Gemma going towards the box that stated Check Out. "We can do that when he gets home."

"Why?" Gemma questioned, raising her eyebrow. The two were currently sitting in the kitchen, swinging their feet as they drank and looked online for things for the party. (Gemma was sipping some champagne while Louis drank orange juice) ((it was his biggest craving currently, even though it gave him heart burn))

"I want him to be involved with every step of this." The submissive blushed. "It's our baby, and it's really important for this to be us as a unit. I want us to be happy together, I don't want us to end up like my own family." Louis sighed, rubbing his temples. 

"That's amazing, Lou." Gemma smiled, rubbing the small boys back. "You're an amazing submissive. I'm happy you were matched with my brother."

"Thanks Gem, so am I." He sniffled once more before rubbing at his eyes, giggling. "Wow, that was way too serious for me. What should I order for dinner?"

Niall, Robin and Anne were all in the den, watching some sort of sport that was playing and talking. The two couples were going to stay for dinner, because Louis wanted to thank them for all their help. 

"None of us are really picky." Gemma shrugged, before jumping up. "Actually, I know a really good place. I know exactly what to get, I'll go order it."

"Okay," Louis shrugged. "Take your brothers card." The blonde nodded her head with a smile, taking her phone and the credit card and flouncing out of the room, leaving Louis to his own devices. 

He didn't sit for very long though, before the opening and closing of the front door was heard. Winnie immediately started barking, causing Louis to giggle. The puppy was doing very good with her training, and Louis was head over heals for her and her still floppy ears. 

"Hush now, Winnie. Where's your mummy?" Louis grinned at the voice, getting up from his chair to greet his dominant. 

"I'm right here." Louis giggled, meeting the man at the doorway to the kitchen. He stood on the tips of his toes in order to press a kiss to the mans lips. "How was work?"

"It was alright," He shrugged, slipping his coat off and placing his brief case on the counter. A loud cheer was then heard, obviously Robin and Niall were very excited about something. "Who's all here?"

"Your parents and Gemma and Niall." Louis answered, walking back towards where his laptop was placed on the counter. "They're staying for dinner, Gem just went to go order it." 

"You gave her my card, right?" The man questioned as he opened the fridge, grabbing a beer before he walked over to the sink, gazing out the window. 

"Of course, daddy." Louis replied as he tried to get back to the page where all the decorations were. "Come here, please."

"What is it, Lou?" Harry was on his phone, not even bothering to look up from the screen as he scrolled through something. 

"I want to show you the stuff for the gender reveal party. I want us both to agree on the decorations and stuff, and we can decide like keep sakes we can begin for him--"

"I really don't have time, do whatever." He cut Louis off quickly, walking toward the door of the kitchen. 

"But--," Louis frowned, trying to get the mans attention. "Daddy, please can you come here?"

"Louis, I already said that I have no time for this. Do you need a punishment?" The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow before stalking out of the room, not even looking behind his shoulder at the heartbroken sub. 

Louis couldn't help the tears that were brought to his eyes at that, didn't even bother hiding them as he slammed the laptop shut and walked out of the kitchen, bumping into Gemma on his way upstairs. 

"Oh, the food will be here in like-- Louis?" The submissive ignored her, letting out a sob as he walked up the stairs and going straight to his bedroom. 

Gemma stared at the subs back in confusion, before she heard a new voice in the next room. Harry was home, so why wasn't he with the upset submissive?

She walked down the remaining steps and into the den where she saw her brother untying his tie and simultaneously typing on his phone. "Harry?"

The man grunted, laying back on the couch beside his mother. "What?"

"What's up with Lou?" She questioned, attempting to keep the accusation out of her tone. 

"He's being a brat because I didn't want to help with the party." Harry shook his head, rolling his shoulders as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Why? What'd he do?"

"Well he just ran upstairs crying." Gemma stated, watching as their parents and Niall quietly stepped away from what they expected to become a scene. 

"He's just a hormonal mess. Honestly it's insane how fast his moods change, I have to watch everything I say."

"No shit Harry, he literally has a human being growing in his stomach." Gemma shot back, doing her best to keep her volume down. "Louis was so excited for you to come home and help with the baby stuff. You know what he told me?"

"What, Gemma?" Harry sounded exasperated.

"He said he was so happy to do all of this stuff with you, because he didn't want this family to turn into his own. Do you understand how sad that is Harry? You have such a great boy right in front of you, and you better start treating him how he deserves."

Harry's head shot up, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me how to take care of my submissive, Gemma. I think I know how to."

"Do you?" She questioned. Harry frowned at the accusation, before standing up abruptly. 

"Where is he?" Gemma groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"In your room, obviously."

 

\---

 

"Baby?" Harry called out as he opened the bedroom door, his heart aching when he noticed the boy curled up in the middle of the bed. "My darling boy, come here."

All he got in reply was a quiet sniffle, but the submissive did roll over to face him. Harry held in his groan when he saw the blank expression on the boys face, eyes red and puffy from crying. 

"I'm sorry, princess. I'm the worst kind of person. I know you didn't deserve that at all. I love you so much, baby." He apologized, kneeling beside the bed, grabbing the boys small hands. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, you meanie." Louis smiled a bit, rubbing at his eyes. "I just want us to be together on everything every step of the way. I want us to make good memories, and I want HJ to remember his childhood as the best ever. I want us," he pointed back and forth between the two. "to be the best parents possible. I don't want him to be like me. I want him to have everything."

"So that's what this is all about, baby?" Harry frowned, running a hand through the boys soft hair. "I'm the worst. Don't worry, we will be the best. And HJ will be the happiest boy in the world, I-- we will make sure of that." Louis gave him a blinding grin in response, leaning up to press his lips against Harry's own. 

"I love you." He mumbled against Harry's mouth. "So much."

"I love you that and more." Harry smiled, rubbing his thumb along the boys cheekbone. "Now come on, let's go buy some decorations."


	33. Chapter 33

Louis sighed happily as he slipped on the dress, grinning as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

He had noticed this morning that he only was gaining weight in his bump and bum, and he reveled in it. 

His baby was fourteen inches long, and weighed about three pounds. A large size for a 6 month old baby, but Louis wasn't surprised whatsoever. Harry was almost 10 pounds when he was born. 

The doctor said that his fast growing belling was also because Louis has always been exceptionally small. Which, that wasn't really Louis' fault, but things happen. 

"Baby, are you ready?" Harry called out from downstairs. Today was the day of the gender reveal, and Louis was ecstatic. He didn't understand how Anne was able to plan everything so fast, and get everything so perfect. 

"I'll be down in a second, daddy." Louis replied, walking over to his nightstand to slip on some light make up. 

As he was finishing up, he heard footsteps enter the room, and giggled when a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. 

"Damn, baby, look at you." Harry breathed out as Louis turned around in his arms. It was a little hard to keep the hold he had on the smaller boy, as his belly was getting bigger everyday. "I almost don't want to let you go downstairs."

"Daddy," Louis giggled once more at the comment, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his doms lips. "You're so silly."

"You think I'm joking." Harry replied with a raised eyebrow, before the couple burst into laughter. "Alright princess, in all seriousness, we do need to get down there. My mother is driving Robin nuts with how hyper she is."

"She's such a good grandma." Louis walked over to his closet, slipping on a pair of comfortable flats. With how swollen his feet have been getting, there was no way heels were even an option. 

Once Louis deemed himself ready, Harry placed a hand on his lower back and led him down the staircase. 

Harry had been increasingly worried about the large thing, and after running up and down them with Louis recently (he decided to stop allowing the boy to use them by himself after Louis almost slid on his bottom when not paying enough attention) he realized that it was not appropriate for a house where an exceptionally small human being would be living. 

If he was this worried about Louis, he would go insane over the thought of HJ even touching the stairs. 

So, the wheels were turning in the older mans head, and he thinks he finally realized what must be done. 

 

\---

 

Louis was so happy. The party was going wonderfully, all of Harry's family and friends were there to celebrate. The catering was amazing (and Louis made sure to give them a hefty tip after the call he made this morning: crying over how if they brought the pigs in blankets he had previously requested, he would puke everywhere) and Anne was the perfect party planner. She thought of everything from a photo booth to fun activities for the younger kids that were there. 

"Louis, you look fantastic." Sophia gushed, placing a hand on the boys belly. "Like, even your hair looks great."

"It's the pregnancy, honestly. I feel like I was made to have babies." Louis blushed, knowing that his hair did have an extra shine and boost of volume as of late. 

"You definitely look it." Sophia chuckled, giving him a quick hug. "I can't wait to hear the gender. Liam has been hassling Harry all week about what you guys are having." The submissives laughed at that, knowing just how stubborn both their dominants were. 

"I can't wait for everyone to know. Honestly, knowing all these little things just make me more excited for them to come. I am literally feeling how they're molding into a human being. It's crazy!" Sophia smiled, looking a bit wistful. 

"I can't wait for Liam and I to have that." She mumbled, absentmindedly placing a hand on her flat stomach. 

"Is something wrong?" Louis frowned at the girl, reaching out to grab one of her hands. Her eyes began to look a bit glassy. 

"I was pregnant." She whimpered. Louis' eyes widened, looking around quickly before leading the girl into the empty house, and sitting her on the couch. 

"What happened, sweetheart?" Louis whispered, his heart beating fast. "What do you mean?"

"I miscarried, Lou. About a month ago." She replied hoarsely. "It's why Liam took a break from work for a bit."

Louis gasped, remembering how Harry had been having to go into the office a lot. He said it was a lot of work piling up; he must have meant he had to do double the work with Liam gone. 

"Oh, Soph, I'm so sorry." Louis whimpered. "You didn't have to come today. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Sophia objected, shaking her head. "I wanted to come, Lou. I have mourned as much as I could bear. Liam and I have decided while we are no longer actively trying to have a baby, we will just let nature take its course."

"I couldn't imagine." Louis sniffed, rubbing his belly. 

"And I'm happy you don't." The girl smiled softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. "You're a good friend, Louis. Thank you for listening to me."

"I'm here for you, no matter what time or where, Sophia. You can count on that." Louis replied, the passion in his voice making Sophia grin. 

After the two had cleaned themselves up, and lightened their moods by gossiping a bit about their dominants coworkers, they returned to the party. The sun was out, and everyone was talking and laughing, music playing on a low volume. 

"There you are, princess." Harry appeared, pulling his sub close to his side in order to place a kiss onto the top of his head. "Hello, Sophia."

"Hey, Harry." The girl greeted politely. "Do you know where Liam wondered off to?"

"He's smoking a cigar with Robin." Harry grinned. "They're on the side of the house."

"Why am I not surprised." Sophia rolled her eyes, sending the couple one last grin before heading in that direction. 

"You okay?" Harry questioned, looking down at his boy. Louis nodded his head, heart feeling heavy in his chest as he placed both hands on his stomach.

"I'll talk to you later, please?" Harry nodded his head in understanding, looking up when the sound of loud laughter seemed to get closer to them. 

It was Gemma and Edward, both traipsing toward the couple arm in arm. "There you both are! Louis, I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Edward placed a kiss to the subs cheeks, making Harry grunt in disapproval. "Oh calm down, Haz."

"He gets bigger every day. Gosh, Lou, you're practically glowing. What do you put in those smoothies?"

"Hey, you're the one that makes fun of them, so I'm not tellin'." Louis pouted jokingly, knowing she was talking about his kale-and-various-fruit smoothies he drank every morning. It was the easiest way for him to keep down fruits and veggies. 

"Louis!" Anne squealed, jogging over to the group. "Are you two ready for the big reveal?" Louis squeezed Harry's hand, sending the man a giant, mega watt smile. Harry visibly melted at the sight. 

The group trailed after the older woman, over to the beautifully decorated box that when opened, would reveal the blue balloons the couple had picked up that morning. 

Once Harry got everyone's attention, the guests immediately sat around them in the picnic table surrounding the area. 

"So, team boy seems to be the most popular." Louis teased, referring to the cork board that was placed outside where guests could mark the gender they believed the baby would be. He pursed his lips and letting out an overly dramatic sigh. "But they all could definitely be wrong." The guests chuckled at the subs humor, but mostly everyone seemed too excited over the reveal to care much about what they were saying. 

Louis and Harry shared a look, the dominant not being able to help it as he bent over to press a kiss to his lovers lips. "I love you." He murmured. 

"I love you just as much, honey." Louis blushed, connecting their lips once more before grabbing a flap of the box. 

On the count of three, Louis flipped the flaps over, and a bundle of blue balloons flew out of the box. Sounds of cameras and clapping began immediately, some of their more enthusiastic guests even squealing in excitement over their correct guess. 

Louis was thrilled, and he could tell Harry was as well. The man had a beautiful grin on his face, dimples going full force. Louis could tell he was proud, and it made the submissive fall even more in love with him.


	34. Chapter 34

It was a week later when things started to change. 

Harry had started going into the office more frequently, and he stayed so late that most nights Louis gave up on waiting up for him. 

The house had gotten quiet, and it stressed Louis out to no end. 

Some days Louis would call Harry's office, only for an assistant to pick up and state that the dominant was busy. 

It was a Thursday when Louis met up with Niall to go shopping. It would be the first time he'd seen the boy since the gender reveal party, so he was excited to be able to spend some time with him. Especially since it meant getting out of the house. 

When Louis got to the grocery store, he was surprised to see two men get out of a black car that he noticed turned into the plaza behind him. 

The two men were wearing khaki shorts and tshirts, large cameras around their necks as they started walking toward Louis. 

The submissive paled at the sight, scolding himself for not remembering Harry's past warning about paparazzi, and even his own experiences. 

But he didn't understand why they would follow him to the grocery store. It wasn't news worthy whatsoever. 

"Lou!" The sub turned at the voice, quickly walking toward Niall who was waiting by the entrance. Niall had a frown on his face as he looked behind Louis at the paparazzi. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Maybe its the baby? But I would think that'd be old news by now." Louis sighed, relieved once they entered Trader Joes. 

"I don't know." Niall shrugged. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

They both got a cart, Louis leaning heavily on it as he walked. His back was killing him, and all he wanted was Harry to rub it for him. 

By the time both submissives were finished they were upset to see how busy the store had gotten. They had to wait in line for several minutes, and as they waited they giggled at the headlines on magazines. 

Louis' heart dropped, though, when he saw the headline one of the magazine headlines. 

 

Harry Styles running from commitment? Famous CEO seen out several times with known jeweler Kendall Jenner. 

 

"What?" Louis gasped, grabbing the magazine to see a picture of Harry and the woman. Harry had his hand on her lower back, walking her into a restaurant that Harry had taken Louis to not too long ago. 

"What is that?" Niall hummed, before gasping and snatching the magazine out of Louis' hand. "There's no way this could be true."

"There's literally a picture right there, Ni." Louis frowned, turning around in line. "I'm just so tired. What does Harry's job have to do with jewelry? Honestly it doesn't make sense. What else could he be doing but...but..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Niall demanded. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Louis. Harry loves you so much, don't think the worst about this. And as far as I know, Kendall is a total sweetheart. I don't think she'd go for a matched man."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Niall."

 

\---

 

Later that evening Louis didn't bother doing anything but order a pizza. He ate half of it, crying his eyes out as he watched sappy movies on demand, all alone in his home. 

When it was nearing 9 o'clock, Louis heard what sounded like the garage door opening. He groaned at the sound, and as quickly as he could, turned off the TV and began to waddle upstairs. He did not want to deal with Harry tonight. Not after what he had seen. 

Once Louis reached the bedroom, he could hear the front door opening and closing. He immediately went to his bed, sighing in relief at the comfort he received from the soft padding. 

He had ordered a memory foam mat for the bed, because it was recommended for pregnant people. Louis was absolutely in love with it. 

Before the submissive could get too caught up in his head, the bedroom door opened, causing Louis closed his eyes immediately. He felt childish as he pretended to be asleep. 

"Fuck!" Louis barely held back a flinch at the sudden outburst. "Not again. Fuck, he's even wearing my shirt." Louis' bottom lip wobbled at the exclamation. Why was Harry so upset with him? What was he doing wrong?

Louis heard shuffling noises around the room for a long while, before finally the bed dipped under his weight. He heard the dominant hum appreciatively at the new feel of the bed, and it made Louis smile a bit as he finally fell asleep. 

At least he did something right for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking through an old folder of really old stories I had written, and came across a werewolf one that I remember being in love with. I fell back in love with it, and now after a whole lot of pondering, and talking to some people on Wattpad, I've decided to turn it into a werewolf AU with gender swap. Louis is a girl in the fic, and it's about her mating with Harry and Edward (twin brothers who are about to become Alphas of their pack) Would you guys be interested in it? xxxx


	35. Chapter 35

When Louis woke up to an empty house the next day, he got to work quickly. 

He packed a duffel bag full of the most comfortable clothes he owned (none of Harry's, no matter how sad he was about it) and laid the shirt he had fallen asleep in on the bed for the dominant to see. 

He wouldn't request a new match yet, but he wasn't going to just sit around by himself in an empty home where he wasn't wanted. 

He got into his car, a little unsure because he had definitely not bought it himself, but started it up anyways. If Harry had a problem with it, he could pick it up himself. 

The drive was long, so by the time he got to his destination his nerves were shot and he was exhausted. 

"Louis?" Anne questioned as she opened the door. 

He burst into tears. 

 

\---

 

Anne had immediately sent Louis up to a guest room to sleep after they talked. Louis felt a bit strange, he's never even come to Anne and Robin's home before, yet here he was to question them about the Calculator, and her son. 

Once he woke up, he followed the sound of talking downstairs to the kitchen. 

"---tell him he'll have a lot to fix when he decides to go home then!" Anne sounded livid as she spoke on the phone, a solemn Robin sitting across from her at the table. Whoever was on the other side of the phone must have said something Anne didn't agree with, because she immediately started yelling again. "How dare you! I am his mother! I will be speaking with him about your attitude, and I assure you, your job will not last much longer after that conversation!" 

Once she hung up she slammed the phone to the table, looking the complete opposite of a submissive. But, that's what happened when a sub had children. It changed them drastically. 

"Anne?" The woman jumped in surprise, sighing sadly at the sight of a very pregnant Louis. "Are you alright?"

"Just trying to figure some things out, dear." She frowned, before ushering him into the kitchen, having him sit down at the table across from Robin. "Now, darling, what would you like? It's a bit early for dinner, but that's no problem; you slept passed lunch!"

"Do you have any chicken fingers and pickles?" Louis asked bashfully. He was craving the two things, but wasn't sure if he'd be able to have it. 

"Yes we do." Anne grinned, nodding her head. "I'll get it cooking for you, dear."

"Anne," Louis began as the woman began to cook. "and Robin." The man looked up from his fishing magazine. "I have to ask you something, and I hope you don't find me rude by talking about it."

"Go right ahead, Louis." Robin encouraged, setting down the magazine to give Louis his full attention. 

"Anne," Louis trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip. "Robin isn't the first man you were matched with, right?"

"No," The submissive sighed. "I was married to a man named Des beforehand. He was Harry's biological father."

"And he passed away only a few years ago, right? That's how Harry inherited the business." Both Anne and Robin nodded their heads, confirming this. 

"Okay, but, what I don't understand... How were you able to be rematched? I just thought it was those who got matched, and the unmatchables."

"Well, there is a middle ground." Robin began, sitting straight and folding his hands together. "Harry, for example. He had to wait a few years to be matched, even though he was deemed matchable. Why is that?"

Louis blushed. "Because the calculator waits for perfect matches, and it said Harry and I were the perfect match."

"Okay." Robin nodded his head. "Now, what if the calculator can't find anyone to be your perfect match? What if you have to wait almost forty years before getting a red envelope in the mail?" Louis gasped at the thought. 

"You see, Louis, it's not just black and white. Anne and Des were the perfect match for each other, and that's why they were put together. Once a Dom passes, the submissive has the choice to have their name put through the calculator again. Dominants don't always get their submissives, and their names just float around in the system. By putting Anne back through, she was able to go to the next best match after Des. Me."

Louis teared up at the explanation, sniffling. Robin could never live up to Des and Anne's prior match, and he acknowledged it. Louis couldn't imagine that sort of heartache. 

"I know my son can be a bit dense." Anne sighed, setting a full plate in front of Louis before taking a seat beside Robin, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "But you two were matched for a reason, and Louis, I can promise you that. It may not seem like it now, but you both are meant to be together."

Louis nodded his head absentmindedly, thinking to himself. Yes, he agreed with that completely. He loved Harry more than anyone in the world. But, why did it seem like it was so one sided all of a sudden?

A sudden loud knocking was heard through the house, causing the three to flinch. Robin waved off the two submissives worries, ordering Louis to eat his food as he went to the door. 

"Robin?" Louis' eyes widened at the voice. "Where is he? Is he here?" Harry sounded terrified, and it made Louis jump up and run from the table toward the front of the house. 

"Baby," Harry gasped, pushing passed his step father to grab his submissive. "Baby."

"Where have you been?" Louis pouted, feeling ridiculously close to tears. "I haven't seen you in days. The only time I've heard anything about you is from a stupid magazine. Who am I? A maid? I'm the mother of your child Harry Styles! And you--" Harry grabbed Louis face and connected their lips, effectively cutting the smaller boy off from speaking. 

They kissed like they were starved, but once Louis connected the dots, he pushed away from the man. 

"I was not finished, and that was very rude." He complained. "Where have you been?"

"I've been working, baby." Harry answered, looking nervous. "You have to trust me."

"And who is Kendall Jenner? She's quite pretty. Skinny too. Niall says she's a sweetheart." Louis let himself cry a bit this time. "Is that what you want? A skinny sweetheart?"

"Baby, you're being ridiculous right now." Harry had the audacity to chuckle. Didn't he realize Louis was upset? "Don't look at me like that, please. I'm just laughing because this is all so unnecessary. Baby, I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you. I've been so busy, I'm trying to make the perfect life for us, and that's all. Please leave it at that." He pleaded. 

"You don't even call me back when I call you at work. I've been scared to go to your office because I don't know who I'll find there."

"Louis Tomlinson," Harry scolded, "I love you more than life itself. What do you mean I don't call you back? I haven't been getting any calls from you?"

"Don't lie. Your assistant always tells me your busy but she'll pass on the message. But you never call."

"What?" Harry sounded angry. "What do you mean my assistant tells you I'm busy? I've explained to her that any calls she receives from you must be transferred to me immediately no matter the circumstances."

"Harry," The couple jumped at Anne's appearance at the end of the hall. "Did your assistant tell you I called?"

"What? When did you call me?" 

"I believe that someone is definitely meddling with your life Harry." Anne grumbled, crossing her arms. "You better fire that no good brat. I told her I needed to speak with you because it had to do with your pregnant submissive and she told me no."

Harry's expression darkened, and he pulled Louis closer to him. "She'll be gone first thing tomorrow morning."

"You better make sure of that." Anne huffed, giving the couple a smug smile before turning on her heel and walking away. 

"Daddy, you still love me?" Louis murmured, hiding his face in the mans chest. "I was so sad."

"Oh, my darling, darling love." Harry pressed a kiss to the smaller boys forehead. "I love you more than I ever thought possible."


	36. Chapter 36

"Daddy?" Louis hummed as he searched the house. "Where are you?"

He had a terrible nights sleep, his insomnia getting worse as he now entered the third trimester. But, something that always made it better was the fact that when he finally just couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer, he had Harry there to snuggle with in the morning. 

But, that didn't happen today. 

"Daddy?" Louis called out again, pouting as he rubbed his belly. It was a Saturday, so he knew the man wasn't at work. 

"Coming, baby! Don't take one step down those stairs!" Louis rolled his eyes at the statement, of course he knew not to use the stairs. He wasn't dumb. He couldn't even see his feet anymore. 

When Harry appeared, he was dressed in a white button up and black slacks, long hair brushed back. It was getting so long, and Louis was considering asking him if he was planning on cutting it anytime soon. 

"Why are you up so early?" Louis questioned as he held onto the bannister, one of Harry's arms wrapped around his waist as they walked down the stairs. "Did something happen?"

"No, princess. Just had a few extra things I needed to get done." He answered briskly, leading him toward the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you today."

Louis perked up at that as he was helped onto a stool at the island, mouth already watering from the blueberry and carrot pancakes sitting in front of him. "You're the best baby daddy in the world." He moaned. 

"Thank you princess, I try." He grinned, sitting at the seat next to him. "So after you eat all of those pancakes, we're gonna go for a little drive. Sound good?"

"Okay, sounds good to me." Louis watched his dominant as he walked around the kitchen, texting on his phone. Winnie was jumping around at the mans feet, making the submissive giggle. Winnie loved Harry. 

"Winnie, darling, please stop." Louis' face felt like it was going to split in half from his smile caused by Harry's mumbling. He couldn't wait until it was their baby following Harry around. 

"HJ was very jumpy last night. I hope his sleep habits aren't that bad when he's born." Louis commented as he shoveled the last of his pancakes into his mouth. "I'm hoping he'll sleep like a log like you do."

"I don't sleep like a log." Harry pouted dramatically, looking the perfect picture of a puppy. "You made that up."

"I didn't make that up." Louis giggled into his hand. "You snore so loud."

"Yeah, well you talk in your sleep." Harry countered. "One time I had a full conversation with you."

"No way!" Louis gasped, throwing his head back as he laughed. "You're lying, daddy."

"Never would I ever lie to you, baby." Harry grinned, pressing a kiss to the smaller boys forehead. 

Winnie barked in annoyance, scratching at Harry's pant leg. "What am I gonna do when I have to fight two people for your attention?" Louis joked. 

"You'll never have to fight for it. I've got my eyes on you all the time, beautiful."

 

-

 

"Daddy, where are we going?" Louis questioned as they drove. It was just the two of them in the car, as it has been lately. Harry explained that he gave Liam a promotion, and that's why he wasn't around the house much any longer. 

It made Louis pout a bit at first, but he still saw the man and Sophia pretty regularly. 

"It's a surprise, Louis." Harry chuckled, sounding exasperated. "It's a good thing, don't worry."

"I didn't think it was going to be a bad thing." Louis frowned, biting at his nails. "Now I'm getting paranoid, ya big meanie."

"Baby," Harry groaned, trying his best to keep a smile off his face. (Louis could totally see it) "We're almost there. Trust me."

"Of course, daddy," Louis sighed. "I trust you with everything."

They continued their drive in silence, Louis entranced with their surroundings. There was so many trees, and lakes, and big beautiful houses that had toys and play sets all around. 

They were family homes. 

Finally, the car slowed to a stop. On Louis' side, all he could see was a field. Maybe they were having a picnic?

"Come on, baby." Harry chuckled, opening the passenger side door. 

He helped Louis out of the car, but instead of leading him toward the grass, he turned Louis around. 

In front of the boy was a beautiful home. 

It was large, and the neighboring homes were so far away it was like they couldn't even be considered neighbors. 

"Whose house is this?" Louis questioned, rubbing at his belly. HJ had woken up after the car ride. 

"Baby, this is our house." Louis' jaw dropped, turning around as fast as he could in order to look at the man. 

He was confused, though, when instead of standing in front of him, Harry was kneeling on the ground. 

"Baby, we're about to be a family." He started, Louis' eyes tearing up already. "We live in the middle of LA, surrounded by busy streets and reckless neighbors. It's not a family home. I want to start fresh with you. I bought this home for you. Because without you there, it isn't a home. It's just a building." 

Louis let out a sob, wrapping his arms around his belly. He wished he could kneel on the floor with his dominant. 

"You are my home, princess. Anywhere you are, I want to be. For now, and forever." He cleared his throat, looking dangerously close to tears. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Louis cried out, watching as Harry reached into his pocket. 

He pulled out a beautiful rose gold ring that was encased with diamonds, placing it on Louis' finger. 

"God," Louis hiccuped, pulling Harry into him as soon as the man was standing. "I love you so much. I love you."

"I have never loved anyone like I love you, Louis Tomlinson. And I never will."

"Can we go into the house?" Louis hiccuped, making Harry let out a booming laugh. Louis wiped his nose on the mans shirt in retaliation. 

"Of course, baby. It's yours now."

"No," Louis grinned. "It's ours."


	37. Chapter 37

It was hard for Louis to get used to the new house. They had been moved in for about a week now, and Louis' pregnancy brain really wasn't helping his confusion. 

He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, seeing a text from Harry that explained he had to go into the office and he would be home by dinner time. His back was killing him with his rapidly growing stomach, HJ was kicking up a storm while he laid comfortably on Louis' bladder, and there was absolutely no blueberries in the house. 

He wanted to cry at the thought of leaving the house, but he had no choice. There was no food that he wanted to eat, and the thought of take out made him want to throw up. 

He slipped on a pair of leggings and an old college tshirt of Harry's before slipping on a pair of toms and grabbing his keys. 

He rarely drove his pretty Range Rover lately, but the seats were comfortable and he fit comfortably after he made a few alterations to the seat. 

Before he could start the car, his phone began to ring. The caller ID announced that it was Harry. 

"Hey hubby." Louis smiled as he answered. "How's your morning?"

"I'm good, baby." He hummed back, sound like he was messing with papers. "What're you doing today?"

"Going to run to the store." Louis replied hesitantly, knowing Harry was a bit over cautious when it came to Louis leaving the house without him this far in the pregnancy. He would definitely refuse to let the sub go if he found out it was only because he was out of blueberries. "I'm so hungry and HJ wants everything we don't have."

"Babe," Harry whined, making Louis smile. His Dom was pretty cute. "How about we make a deal?"

This should be good, Louis thought with a roll of his eyes. 

"I'll meet you at Trader Joes in ten minutes so we can go shopping together for my lunch break. Does that sound good?" 

"That sounds perfect." Louis replied honestly. He wanted Harry to hold him and rub his back while they shopped. 

"Okay, my love. I'll see you soon."

 

-

 

When Louis got to the grocery store, he had to wait a bit for Harry to arrive. He didn't mind, though, because he was feeling nice and cool with the AC on. 

It wasn't too bad outside, a warm 80 degrees that came along with the approaching summer time.

He jumped, startled, when he was woken from a light doze to a knock on the window. He grinned happily, though, when he realized that it was only Harry. 

He unlocked the doors and shut off the car, Harry opening the drivers door immediately. 

"Hello, sunshine." Harry was beaming, looking heavenly in his striped button up and black dress pants. "You're glowing, baby. You look stunning."

"I look like a rat today." Louis cackled, shoving at his fiancé's shoulder before letting the older man help him down. 

"You could never." Harry frowned, rubbing a hand over the boys belly. His frown was quickly replaced with a large grin when a foot nudged against his palm. "He loves his daddy."

"It's good he knows who knocked up his mother." Louis rolled his eyes, making Harry pinch his arm. 

"Don't be like that, Lou. Now come along, let's get you some blueberries." Louis grew sheepish at being caught. His dominant knew him so well. 

"By the way," Harry hummed, trying his best to look nonchalant. The man was anything but. If he could see through Louis, Louis could see right through him. "I got a strange call this morning."

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned. He had a bad feeling about what this could be about. 

"It was from your sister." Harry finally blurted out as he grabbed a cart. Louis' eyes widened at that, leaning against the car and pushing it into the store. 

"What do you mean my sister? Was it Emma or Madison?" Louis was growing exhausted at just the topic of this conversation. 

"Madison." Harry answered, pressing a hand to the boys lower back and kneading it softly, leading him towards the produce. "She told me that she saw a few newspapers that announced your pregnancy. She said if you weren't going to talk to her, to call your parents. Which, honestly, is none of her business. Your father has little to know emotional attachment to anyone let alone his submissive or kids, and your mother watched you get abused by your own sisters without doing anything about it for years."

Louis kept quiet as Harry ranted, wondering why Madison would even bother calling. If his parents cared that much, they'd find another way to contact him besides having their daughter call his dominant at work. 

"It's obviously completely up to you whether you call or not. I will back you up with any decision you'd like to make." Harry continued, seemingly oblivious to his submissives internal dilemma. 

"I don't want my sisters involved with HJ at all." Louis announced, harsh tone to his voice. "They did nothing but lower my confidence and hurt me my entire childhood. I'll be damned if we let either Emma or Madison near our son, Harry." The dominant immediately showed his agreement. 

"My parents..." Louis sighed, dropping his head on Harry's shoulder. The man quickly moved Louis in order to let the boy put all his weight onto him. Harry wouldn't make the mother of his child hold all of his hurt on his own shoulders. They were a team, a family. They were getting married. 

"I don't know what to think of that just yet. I'll probably call my mother another day, just to see what's going on. But if they hold any negativity towards us or HJ... they're finished."

"That's a great idea, baby." Harry praised. "I love you so much. You're so, so strong."

"Thank you, daddy." Louis smiled. "I love you so much too."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting reaaaal close to the end... xx

"This place is stunning." Niall complimented, taking a sip of his champagne. Louis watched enviously, biting at his thumb nail. "I should try to convince Gem that we need an upgrade."

Louis giggled at the thought. "For some reason, I can't picture you being able to convince Gemma of much."

"You're right." Niall grinned, setting down the glass. "She's stubborn. I'm too impatient to actually work to convince her of anything either."

Winnie ran into the kitchen, and Louis pouted as the puppy attempted to jump at him. "Sorry, princess. Mummy can't play with you."

"That dog is so spoiled." Niall cackled in disbelief. "I still can't believe Harry got her for you. I never pictured Harry as a matched dominant with a puppy, and a baby on the way, that's for sure."

"Hey," Louis drawled, biting the carrot in his hand. "Keep my hubbys name outta your mouth."

"There goes that word again." Niall rolled his eyes before giggling. "You love saying that."

"You're right, I do." Louis grinned, no shame at all. He was engaged, damn it. To Harry of all people. He had every right to be a show off. 

"Have you gotten the nursery set up?" Louis nodded his head, bright grin on his face. He was now thirty seven weeks pregnant, and was ready to pop. The doctor said HJ looked awfully comfortable, though, which made Louis a bit disgruntled. He wanted to have his boy now. 

"Yes, everything is so beautiful. Harry pulled out all the stops for it, honestly. Hired an awesome decorator, and gave me all rights to planning it. He's definitely a keeper." The dominant had given Louis more freedom as of late, especially when it came to calling him by his first name. Louis always got so flustered calling the man daddy in front of people he didn't know very well-- or worst of all, Harry's family members. 

"Well, let's see!" Niall urged, backing away from the island. "Hold my hand for the way, though. I don't want to get lost in this maze."

"Leave my beautiful home alone." Louis stuck his tongue out in retaliation. So what if the home was a bit extravagant, it was the perfect size for the family they were going to create together. And it included everything they could ever ask for. 

"Wow," Niall snickered as they entered the baby room. "Quite the theme."

"Hush," Louis flushed a bright red. "you sound like Harry."

"I do not understand how someone could be so obsessed with one theme. You literally named your dog Winnie." Niall schooled his face into something serious and folded his fingers together. "Louis, I think you have a serious problem."

"Leave me alone." Louis whined, trying to hide his giggles. "I love Winnie the Pooh."

"I think everyone knows that now!" Niall cackled. Louis joined him, hands resting on his large belly. 

"Hello, boys." Harry called from the doorway. Both submissives jumped at the voice, Louis grinning widely at the sight of the man. "Having fun?"

"Missed you." Louis hummed, waddling over toward the man and wrapping his arms around his neck. "How was work?"

"Exhausting, but now I'm free for a while." He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the boys lips. "How are you, Niall? Is my sister around?"

"No, was just visiting." He grinned. "I'm actually gonna head out now. Beautiful house, by the way!"

"Thank you." Harry replied, before the couple said their goodbyes. Niall showed himself out, leaving the pair in the nursery. 

"I love this room." Louis mumbled, content to lean his weight on Harry. "It's exactly what I pictured."

"That's all I wanted, was for you to be completely happy with it, princess." He nuzzled the boys neck before stepping away, intertwining their hands. "Did you like Ms. Vandel? She's quite eccentric, but she knows what she's doing when it comes to decoration."

"I loved her!" Louis exclaimed. "She worked so hard to get everything together, so quickly. We talked a bit about the wedding too. I want to hire her to decorate whatever venue we decide on. She had amazing ideas."

"Sounds wonderful, baby." Harry was making the sappiest face in the world as he said it, leading the boy back toward the kitchen. "Now, would you like to order in food or is there something you'd like me to cook?"

Because of Louis' dizzy spells and swollen ankles, Harry pretty much banned any and all activities that required long periods of standing  up or walking. It wasn't much of a bother, really. Louis was able to catch up on a lot of his old shows and read a few good books while he was off his feet. 

"I want pizza." Louis pouted. "A huge pizza please. Extra cheese and can I have pickles on my half?"

"Anything for you." Harry chuckled, rubbing Louis' large belly. "I love the cravings HJ gives you."

"He's a strange baby." Louis grinned. "Blueberries, carrots, and pickles. I'm gonna be so grossed out whenever I see those things after I have him."

"At least we can get a head start on what baby food flavors to get him." Louis laughed, unashamedly loud at the thought. He gasped, though, because of how the movement tugged at his sore chest. 

"Are you okay, love?" Harry questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Is it the baby?"

"No," Louis groaned, throwing his head back and stomping his foot. "I think I'm finally going to begin lactating, though."

They had had a discussion earlier in the week about how Louis hasn't shown any signs of producing milk, and they've spent countless late nights researching healthy formulas for HJ since Louis figured he couldn't do it himself. 

But here he was. Leaking down one of Harry's shirts. 

"Well, this is a good thing at least, right?" Harry giggled like a child. "Now HJ can have the best of the best. What a good mummy you are, baby."

Even though the statement was a bit teasing, Louis still preened. He was a damn good mummy already.


	39. Chapter 39

"Daddy," Louis mewled, nails scraping up Harry's back. "Oh, daddy. Thank you, thank you,"

Harry barely registered the noise as he thrusted against the bed, mouth sucking around Louis' nipple. 

It was two in the morning, and Harry had been woken up by Louis whimpering about how sensitive and full he was. His poor baby's chest ached with how much milk he was producing, at such a rapid rate. 

It was only right to volunteer to help him. 

And he was so happy he did. Louis tasted so good, sweet and warm. Harry was almost jealous that HJ would have this as his primary source of nutrition. 

Finally, Harry let out a low groan, coming in his pajama pants from rolling his hips. "God," Louis whimpered at the sight. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, princess." He sighed contentedly. "Taste so good."

"Thank you." Louis' blush deepened. "Do you think HJ will be here soon?"

"I think you're already treating him so well, he doesn't want to leave." Louis giggled at the thought. "He'll come soon, my love. I know he can't wait to finally meet you."

"And you." Louis added. "He loves you so much. He always gets so excited when you hold my belly."

"Or maybe he's just jealous." The couple laughed together, before Harry stood up from the bed to take off his soiled pants. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, darling. You go back to sleep."

"Okay, daddy." Louis agreed easily, already melting against the sheets. "Goodnight."

 

-

 

"You know, my eyes are up here." Louis grinned as he looked at Harry from over his shoulder. "You're so inappropriate."

"Baby, you're the one that decided to wear this dress." Louis smirked as he watched Harry's Adam's apple shake. "Fuck, why did you decide to wear this?"

"Because it's thin and comfortable and we're going to be outside most of today." Louis answered with a giggle. He had on a maxi dress that was tight around his belly and bum. He considered not wearing it, but after seeing Harry's reaction when he modeled it for him he decided he had no choice in the matter. 

The couple was attending the annual Styles barbecue. Anne threw it every year, and it served as more of a family reunion than anything. 

The thought had made Louis cry a bit this morning. This year, they'd be attending as two people. Next year, a little baby would be coming with them. It was all so overwhelming. 

"You're literally glowing and it shows off your body like you're wearing nothing." Harry groaned. "You seriously just want to kill me."

"Harry, hush." Louis laughed, pushing open the wooden door to the backyard. The sounds of laughing and bickering was growing louder as they got closer, and Louis grew excited when he saw Barbara and Edward's backs. 

He jogged toward the couple, ignoring Harry's protests in order to hug Barbara from behind. The girl squeaked in surprise, but giggled happily when she realized who it was. 

"Louis!" She shouted. "You guys made it!"

"Mom would skin us alive if we didn't show up." Harry stated with a roll of his eyes. He gave Edward a one armed hug. "How've you been?"

"Great." Edward beamed. He was tan and relaxed, which was expected. He and Barbara had just returned from a trip to the Caribbean, where he had asked her to marry him. 

"Of course you are. Both of you, I'm sure." Louis smirked. Barbara blushed at the comment, before squealing excitedly. 

"Your belly is so big! How big is he now?" 

"He was just about seven pounds at our appointment two weeks ago." Louis answered, sighing heavily. "He's going to be a big boy."

"Mom always says Harry was the biggest out of the three of us." Edward teased. "I'm not surprised that it's an inherited trait."

"I have a feeling he's going to be all Harry." Louis smiled wistfully, watching as Barbara rubbed a hand against his belly button. "He's a bit over here." He moved her hand toward his upper left side, and watched as Barbara gasped as she felt a kick.

"He kicks every time someone touches his mummy." Harry grinned cheekily. "He's protective already."

"Definitely a Dom." Edward cackled. "God, Louis, you're going to have two barbarians running around the house!"

"Hey," Louis protested, trying to hide his smile. "Leave my boys alone!"

"Louis!" Said boy jumped slightly as his hand was grasped tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Anne gushed. 

"I'm here too, mum." Harry pouted childishly. Anne dismissed him with a scoff and a wave of her hand, making Louis grin. The woman gripped at the sides of his belly, looking him up and down. 

"Gosh, look at how tiny you still are! You're literally all belly. You're going to bounce right back after having him." 

"His bum has been growing too." Anne groaned, rolling her eyes at Harry's comment, slapping at her eldest sons arm. "Sorry mummy."

"Watch your mouth." She scolded playfully. "Gosh, I'm sorry I apparently raised a barbarian Louis."

"It's okay," Louis winked. "I can control him pretty well." Harry guffawed, Edward letting out a deep, bellowing laugh. 

"That's what I like to hear." Anne winked right back at him. "They just think they're the ones in charge."

"Also," Anne continued, scowl forming on her face. "I have yet to see either of your wedding bands!"

Barbara and Louis both flushed, feeling properly scolded by the easily intimidating woman. 

With all the craziness of moving homes and preparing for HJ, Louis hasn't seen much of anyone. Even Harry, who had been working double time so that he could take off for a few weeks, hasn't been anywhere but the office and home. 

"Sorry, Anne. We've been so busy with everything--"

"Oh, darling, it's okay. Now, let me see!" Louis smiled, holding out his left hand. Anne gasped, putting a hand to her heart. "Now, that's the son I raised. That is a beautiful ring, what a good boy you are, Harry." Said man preened, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist. 

She made the same ruckus with Barbara, and Louis loved it. Everyone around them was happily mingling, and Louis knew that they would have to join them soon enough, but right here, right now, with these people; Louis had never been happier.


	40. Chapter 40

Louis was so horny.

He was thirty nine weeks pregnant, with no sign of giving birth anytime soon, and he has never been so horny in his entire life.

It's been two weeks since the Styles Barbeque, and he doesn't think he can get much more pregnant than he already was. 

"Daddy," Louis mewled into the phone, hearing Harry answer. "Daddy, I need you."

"Oh, my poor baby." Harry cooed. The man had run to the grocery store, wanting to stock up on as much groceries as he could before they were locked up in their home. "I'll be home soon. Can you wait?"

"No," Louis whimpered, feeling tears prick at his eyes, cock tenting his pants. He knew he couldn't touch himself without permission. "I need it now."

"Princess," Harry warned through the phone, making Louis whimper once more. "Okay, do this for me. I want you to go to the bathroom and open up the cabinet. Go ahead and pick something to play with, okay? You can come, but just know when I get home in 20 minutes you're going to come again."

"Okay daddy, thank you daddy," Louis babbled. 

"Alright, princess. I'll be home soon. I love you." Louis repeated the sentiment before hanging up, struggling to get up. Once he got to the pantry, a fresh wave of excitement ran through him as he looked at the collection of sex toys waiting for him. 

He remembered when he and Harry had first matched, going to that sex shop with him opened his eyes to the world that surrounded him. It was eye opening, and sexy at the same time. 

There was a vibe Louis remembered picking out because it was scarily similar to Harry's own cock, and Louis quickly grabbed for it.

Once Louis found himself comfortable on his side on the bed, he fingered himself open. He had been on Harry like crazy lately, always wanting his cock. His doctor said it was normal, that his hormones were all over the place, especially since he was actually a week over his estimated due date. 

He worked as quickly as he could, not finding much satisfaction from his thin fingers. He wished they were Harry's instead. 

When he deemed himself ready, he worked quickly to lube the toy up. He took note of where the button was, remembering the different settings from when they were at the store, and slowly slid the fake cock inside of himself. 

He gasped at the fullness, secretly proud of himself for picking out a vibrator that was so alike Harry's own cock. He tapped the lowest setting, and let out a loud moan as he felt it begin to massage him. He grinded back against the toy, crying out each time the toy massaged his prostate. 

"Oh, baby," Louis sobbed as he felt the toy slip out of him. "Look at you."

"Daddy," Louis whimpered, trying to turn onto his back to look at the man. "Oh, daddy."

"Shh, my love." Harry cooed, using one hand to rub at Louis' stomach as he pressed two of his own fingers at the boys hole. "You're so gorgeous. Do you want my cock?"

"Yes," Louis whined, feeling Harry's fingers graze his prostate. "Please, daddy. I need it."

"I got you, princess." Harry fit himself around the boys back, sliding inside of him in one quick thrust. 

Louis moaned at the feeling, realizing nothing could compare to the feeling of Harry inside of him. While the toy felt amazing, and was just about as big as Harry, curving slightly like the mans own cock, the feeling wasn't the same. It didn't bring him as much pleasure as Harry did, thrusting slow and deep inside Louis. 

"You're so tight," Harry grunted, pressing a kiss to Louis' neck. "You're full of my baby, and you get fucked all the time, yet you're still so tight."

"Just for you, daddy." Louis moaned. "Love y-you."

"Love you too," Harry moaned, thrusts  turning to a slow grind against Louis' bum. Louis whined at the constant pressure on his prostate, coming over his large belly. 

Harry followed soon after, weak to the feeling of Louis clenching around him. 

"God, baby," Harry chuckled tiredly, pulling out and helping Louis get comfortable. "You're trying to kill me."

"Shut up," Louis covered his face, embarrassed over how eager he had been. "I'm sorry you rushed home."

"Lou," Harry laughed, pulling at the boys hands. "Relax, there's nothing to be embarrassed over. I love you, and you're so damn hot."

"I am literally so pregnant." Louis exclaimed, holding his large belly. "I am not hot. I am the size of Texas."

"You're a huge pain is what you are." Harry stated with a shake of his head. "You know how attractive I think you are. You look gorgeous with my baby inside of you. I'm sorry that you're still pregnant, but the doctor said that if you are showing no signs of having him by Thursday, you can go get induced. Just a while longer."

"I can't wait four days." Louis sniffled, sitting up on the bed, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of his come drying on his stomach. 

"HJ loves you so much that he wants to keep cooking, baby. This isn't a bad thing. He's healthy."

"Too healthy." Louis teased. "Why did you give me such a big baby? He's huge."

"I'm proud of it." Harry smirked. "I gave you my big baby, and you made sure he stayed nice and healthy to come be with us. Princess, at the end of the week, we'll finally be a family."

"You're right." Louis' eyes began to water, and he tried blinking them away. He hated his hormones. "I can't wait to hold him."

"I can't wait to see you hold him." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis forehead. "Now come on, babe. Let's go take a shower."

 

-

 

Later, when the boys were warm and cleaned up, they laid on the bed in their freshly changed sheets. Harry had picked up some pizza on the way home and they had the box sitting in front of them, nibbling on them as they watched a movie. 

"Daddy," Louis started, picking at his crust. "I want to call my mom. Not right now, but maybe tomorrow. Before I have HJ."

"Of course." Harry looked down at the boy, and Louis blushed at how intense his expression was. 

"What?" He giggled nervously. Harry smiled at that, bending to press a light kiss to his lips. Louis got lost in it, sighing happily into Harry's mouth. 

"I'm so proud of you. You surprise me every day, my love." Harry explained once they separated. He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, rubbing at the side of his stomach. "I can't wait for our son to be here with us. I hope he looks like you."

"And if he doesn't?" Louis retorted, easy grin on his face showing Harry he wasn't at all angry at the comment. 

"Then we'll just keep having more until we get a mini you." Louis laughed, making Harry hold him tighter. He couldn't wait for Thursday.


	41. Chapter 41

"Daddy," Louis hummed as he laid across their bed, watching the older man get dressed for the day. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darling." Harry hummed, buttoning up his shirt. He wasn't going into work, wouldn't be going into the office for a few more weeks with the baby coming. 

"I want to talk about what happened a few weeks ago." Louis watched as Harry froze, shaking himself off and going back to what he was doing. "I want to know what was happening. I feel like I gave you quite a bit of time before we talked about this."

"What is it you want to know, exactly?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed, Louis sitting up and moving to lean against him. Harry immediately wrapped on arm around him, as if it was instinct. Louis loved it. 

"So, I've already figured that you spending time with that girl, Kendall, was for the ring. Right?" Harry nodded his head, smiling down at the boys ring finger. The dominant always played with the ring, twisting it around and grinning helplessly at it. He was proud of it. "Okay, but, still." Louis groaned, not knowing how to explain it. 

"What I want to know, is why you were always gone? Like, you worked so much. And I felt like you never had time for me! And-- and there was one night, that you thought I was sleeping, and you sounded like you were angry." Louis paused, taking a deep breath. "What was going on?"

"My love," Harry turned, intertwining both his hands with Louis'. "I know that with all that happening at once, it must have been very stressful for you. Especially so deep into your pregnancy. And for that, I want to apologize. I spent time with Kendall because she's a good friend and I knew she'd get the work done. I'm so happy with how the ring turned out." He cleared his throat. 

"I worked so much because I wanted to get as much done before I went on leave. That bit was sort of selfish. I get anxious when I leave work for people to do for me. Even though Liam and Niall could have completed it once I was already gone, I didn't even think to let them because I wanted to get it done." Harry kissed both the boys hands. "My assistant was under the impression that my extended hours meant I was trying to spend more time with her. I believe that's why she told you and my mother that I was never available. You know, of course, that as soon as I found out I fired her. Liam's a much better assistant." They shared a giggle at that, and Louis moved as close as possible with his large belly to give the man a hug. 

"Thank you for explaining, daddy. I'm sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt." Harry shook his head, completely ignoring that idea. 

"No, you had every right to do what you did. And that night, my love, I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with myself because I realized how much I was prioritizing work, when that should never be the case. You, and now HJ, should and always will be my top priority." Louis sniffled a bit, nodding his head and pressing a kiss to the mans cheek. 

"Okay, daddy. Thank you for talking to me about this." Harry smiled, pecking Louis' forehead before standing back up. He helped Louis stand, and rubbed the boys back where he knew it always ached. 

"Are you nervous?" Louis knew why he was asking. After making his final decision to call his mother on Sunday, he had called her the following day. She begged to see him, and they had decided on today being the day. It was Wednesday, and Louis would be getting induced tomorrow at 1 pm. 

It was around dinner time now, and Harry had cooked a delicious meal for Louis and the boy's parents. Harry had also invited his own parents, which made Louis less anxious. At least if things didn't work out with his own, he knew he'd always have Anne and Robin next to him and his son. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Louis jump, and he took a shuddering breath. "I'm ready."

Harry beamed, leaning in to press their lips together. They kissed for a moment, forgetting the world around them. "God, I'm so proud of you baby." They held hands as they walked toward the front entrance, Louis holding onto the man tightly. They knew this was Louis' parents because Anne and Robin had a set of keys for the home. 

Jay and Mark looked more dressed for a business dinner than a family one. Jay was wearing a button up and a black pencil skirt, black flats on her feet and hair up perfectly in a bun. Mark was similarly dressed, a white dress shirt and slacks. 

"Oh, you're belly!" Jay blurted, looking teary eyed. "It's so big."

Louis bit his lip, looking between both his parents, not sure what to say. Harry coughed and held out his hand to the couple in front of him. "Hello, Jay and Mark. Please, come in." Mark shook Harry's hand, walking inside without a word, Louis' mother following obediently. 

"This is a beautiful home." Mark stated, looking nervous as he picked at imaginary lint on his pants. "A great home. Are you planing on having a large family?" Louis was surprised at his fathers actions, in a good way. Mark seemed just as anxious as Louis felt. 

"Yes, actually." Harry smiled, looking in his element. He loved talking about his family. "After HJ, we definitely want to have more."

"HJ?" Jay questioned, eyes wide. Mark wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Harry Junior." Louis finally spoke up. His parents eyes shot to him. "I have a feeling that he's going to be a miniature Harry. Harry weighed about the same when Anne was pregnant with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he looked the same as well."

"Oh, that's wonderful. What an honor that must be to you, Harry." Said dominant nodded his head, looking smug. Louis rolled his eyes, what a dork. 

The door opened next to them, and Anne could be heard talking loudly as she entered the room. She stopped, though, when she realized it wasn't just Harry and Louis in the entrance. "Oh! Hello!" Louis parents both hurried to stand up straight, looking even more nervous. 

This should be good. 

 

-

 

"Oh, this is all so lovely." Jay gasped quietly as she entered the nursery. Dinner had gone surprisingly well, Jay and Anne giggling like teenagers while the three dominants in the room talked about footie. It made Louis' heart grow. Maybe his baby could have both his grandparents in his life. 

"Thanks," Louis grinned, rubbing his belly. "Harry hired the best of the best to decorate it. He's going to be such a good daddy."

"He sounds like it." Jay gave Louis a wistful look. "Oh, my sweet boy. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Louis' eyes grew wide in surprise, and he walked quickly toward her to wrap his arms around her. The hug was awkward, with his large belly in the way, but Jay seemed grateful for it. 

"I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well, and Harry seems like a wonderful dominant." Louis began to weep a bit, feeling emotional as he got this affection from his mother. It's been so long since he's even seen her face. "I hope that your father and I can be in your sons life."

"Of course, mummy." Louis cried, wiping at his eyes. "Of course you can be. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They continued to cry together, and that's how Anne found them. The woman smiled at the sight, putting her hand over her heart. 

Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have five chapters written up for the sequel, so don't be sad about this ending soon xxxx


	42. Chapter 42

Everything was not alright. 

Louis had woken up at four in the morning on Thursday to contractions that made him cry. 

Of course, his baby would choose to be born the day he was getting forced out. 

Louis shoved at Harry in the bed, trying to relax and count out the minutes between contractions. "Harry wake up!" He shouted, getting annoyed. He was in pain, damn it. 

"What-- what happened?" Harry questioned groggily, slowly sitting up. "Baby, you okay?"

"The baby is coming." Louis whined, sniffling. "We have to go right now." Harry's eyes opened dramatically, and he immediately jumped out of bed and raced to Louis' side. 

"How are the contractions, baby?" Harry questioned, holding out his hands to help the boy up. "How are you feeling?"

"I just want to hold my baby." Louis whimpered. Harry cooed sympathetically once he saw the wetness in the mans pants. "My water broke."

"We really have to go then." Harry took a deep inhale, before rushing to the closet. He slipped on a pair of joggers and a baggy shirt, grabbing the same for Louis. They both had a change of clothes packed in the baby bag already, so he grabbed that before going back to Louis. He slipped both of their phones into it, and helped Louis get changed. 

In the middle of slipping on the joggers Louis got a contraction, and he dug his finger nails into Harry's shoulder. He made sure to keep quiet, not wanting to admit to any pain. Louis' body was literally in the middle of trying to push out a human being. 

Once Harry made sure they had everything, he helped Louis to the car, feeling a bit proud of himself for installing the car seat the day before. 

"Please, call our parents. But, call Dr. Lebowski, first please. She needs to be there. I need her to be there." Louis was attempting to stay calm, and do his breathing exercises. But, it wasn't really helping much.

"God, baby," Harry looked over at him in shock, driving as fast as he could. "you're doing so good. So calm, and still so polite when I know you're in so much pain. Best wife I could have."

"You're damn right." Louis groaned loudly, clenching his hand against the middle console. "God, I want him out."

"And you'll have him, princess. Soon, I promise." Harry tried his best to console him, relieved at the empty streets they were driving down. At least HJ came at a good time where there was no traffic. 

The sun was rising, lighting up the sky. It kind of seemed like a sign to Louis. 

 

-

 

Six hours of labor later, it was ten forty eight, and Louis was holding a bloody baby in his arms.

A beautiful baby boy with chubby cheeks and a cry that showed just how angry he was to be taken out of his mothers stomach. 

Louis was in awe, looking down at the baby that was in his stomach for almost a year. He had this human being in his stomach.

Harry was getting shown how to cut the umbilical chord and Louis is pretty sure he's going into shock. He knew he was having a baby, but he realizes he didn't fully comprehend it would be his baby. 

Once Harry was done, the man quickly rushed to Louis. His baby mama made giving birth look easy. He had a son now, his own little family. 

Their little bubble was quickly interrupted, though, when a nurse apologetically explained that she did need to take their son to run some tests and clean him up. Louis handed him over reluctantly, and as soon as he was out of his arms, felt a sudden rush of exhaustion.

"Daddy?" Louis hummed, yawning. Harry smiled softly down at him, wiping at his sweaty forehead. "What was he? A Dom or sub?"

"I don't know yet, princess. But I'll wait to find out with you. How does that sound?" Louis gave him a wide grin, nodding his head. "Now, close your eyes and try to get some sleep. You've done the most amazing thing possible just now, princess. Relax."

Louis did so without any complaints.

 

-

 

The next time Louis woke up, it was to the door of his recovery room opening. He tried his best to sit up, wanting to find his baby, but gasped when he felt a certain soreness in the bottom half of his body.

Harry was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, and Louis immediately started hitting at his arm once he realized a nurse was in the room bringing in his baby. 

"What?" Harry yawned, stretching himself out. He was out of the mint green scrubs he had to wear for the birth, and looked relaxed and sexy in his sweats and white tshirt. His biceps bulged against the sleeves, and Louis had to shake his head to get the idea out of his head. Six weeks, they had to wait. 

"Good afternoon, boys." The woman grinned. Louis racked his brain to remember her name, feeling worse and worse as he realized he had completely forgotten. 

"Hello, Miss. Teri." Harry smiled. Of course, Louis rolled his eyes. His fiancé, the business man. He couldn't forget a face if his life depended on it. "Is that our boy?"

Our boy. This was their boy. 

"Yes it is, Mr. Styles!" The pretty woman grinned, reaching into the bassinet to pick up their son. "Now, I'm sorry, but I always give the baby to the mother first."

"Good thinking, ma'am." Louis giggled at Harry's disgruntled face. When the woman let Louis hold him, he let out a little gasp. 

Louis knew he was beautiful; of course he did, it was he and Harry's son for goodness sake. But, he definitely didn't expect this pretty little bundle.

He could see, even with his boy so bloody and dirty before, that he already had thick hair and a chubby face. But now, with his boys light brown hair, and big blue eyes on full display, Louis was taken aback. 

"God, look at him." Harry breathed out. Louis flinched at the noise, having forgotten he was even there. "What is he, princess? Can we see, please?"

Louis nodded his head with a big smile. It dropped quickly, and he turned to look at Harry with a stern look on his face. "No matter if he's a sub or Dom, you better not treat him any differently, Harold."

"Of course not." Harry looked a bit offended, which made Louis giggle. He knew his man wouldn't, but he had to make sure it was said. This was his little baby boy in his arms right now. 

The nurse, Teri, picked the baby back up, holding his head upright in order to see the back of his neck. 

There, as clear as day, was a black X.

His boy was a dominant.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end xxx

"You are the cutest, fattest baby I have ever seen." Said cute fat baby blew bubbles in response, making Louis gush over him some more. 

They had gotten home from the hospital a little more than three weeks ago, and things were finally starting to calm down.

Harry Junior was an angel baby so far. He only ever cried if he needed a nappy change, or wanted his mommy. Harry was in love with him, as was the rest of the family.

But, most of all, Louis. He knew he'd love his baby no matter what, had heard of the stories of submissives who tried to explain the love and devotion they felt for their child as soon as they held them in their arms. 

But, he had never expected it to feel like this. 

He felt a deep connection to his baby, always knew when he was waking up, or when he was hungry. It amazed him, and fascinated Harry.

Harry, who was the best man Louis could've asked for. At first, Louis wasn't expecting much on the work front. He knew that eventually Harry was going back to work and it would leave Louis pretty much on his own. 

But, here they were going on almost a month of being parents, and the only thoughts Harry has expressed are ones of pure concern for Louis and HJ. It was more than Louis could imagine, and it made him fall in love with his fiancé all over again. 

He had never expected to end up where he was now, but he could honestly say, while rocking his baby to bed and hearing his future husband cook dinner in the kitchen, he could never be happier. 

 

-

 

"Ni! Soph!" Louis cheered as he opened the door the following day. 

Harry was currently pouting in his office over a phone call from his assistant that explained there was a meeting tomorrow that couldn't be postponed. He had to study up some charts and facts for it, so Louis locked him away and took his sweet little baby downstairs to wait for one of his aunties and uncles to visit. 

"Lou, you look great!" Sophia grinned, pulling the boy into a hug. Louis giggled gleefully at the compliment, knowing on some level that he did look pretty good for recently having a baby. While he was a good ways away from his prebaby weight, he had slimmed down easily.

"I agree." Niall hummed, both submissives entering the home. "How's Harry?"

"Annoying." Louis giggled with a roll of his eyes. "He's been moping about that meeting all morning. But, he has to do what he has too. I told him that I was perfectly fine with whenever he wanted to return to work, but he has some weird idea that I'm going to start resenting him or something."

"Dominants and their egos." Sophia giggled quietly. The trio made their way into the living room where HJ was laying in his baby swing. 

"My little Haz." Louis cooed, noticing that the boy was now awake. "Who's hungry?"

"Haz?" Niall questioned as he plopped himself onto the couch. "What's that?"

"Anne told me that's what she called Harry when he was a kid." Louis blushed as he explained, picking up his son. "It kind of stuck. I think it's cute."

"It's super cute." Sophia gushed, watching Louis as he slipped his shirt up, revealing his dark pink nipples. The other two submissives were fascinated as they watched Louis begin to breastfeed. 

"Oh, geeze. I'm sorry. Are you guys uncomfortable?" Louis frowned, letting his shirt fall a bit so that it covered Haz's face. Harry told him the other day when they were out getting lunch that feeding HJ outright in public might rub people the wrong way. Louis thought it was ridiculous. He was just trying to feed his baby. 

"No way!" Sophia exclaimed, crossing her arms. Niall obviously agreed, nodding his head repeatedly. "It's natural. Don't feel weird. I think it's beautiful that you do that for your baby."

"Thanks, guys." Louis beamed. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and soon Harry revealed himself in a dark blue button down and tight black pants.

"Hello, everyone." Harry hummed, bending over the couch to press a kiss to Louis' cheek. "Hi babies."

Louis giggled, moving to kiss the man back. "How's your work going?"

"Fine." Harry sighed, turning to Niall. "Speaking of?"

"Everything's going alright. Liam does most of the work now, you know that. I just keep everything organized and make a few phone calls."

"You're already better than the last receptionist." Harry scoffed. Louis hushed the man, feeling a rush of pride at his dominant. He got rid of that no good girl as soon as he found out about how she was ignoring Louis' calls to him. Originally, it had been Liam that Harry had placed in the position, but after a long discussion with the whole family, which ended with Niall bursting out that he couldn't picture himself raising his future family while working such a high demand job that was being VP of Harry's team. To say that changed things was an understatement. 

"Alright, well, I'm going to go meet with Liam to discuss some last minute things for the meeting. Sophia, Niall, please take my place at dinner tonight."

Harry pulled Louis into a loving kiss, before bending lower in order to caress his sons face and kiss one of his chubby cheeks. "See you tonight, my loves."

"Gosh, you and Harry' relationship is great to watch." Sophia stated once the front door closed. "I mean, I'm definitely secure in mine and Liam's, we love each other so much, but you and Harry have grown so much together."

"She's right." Niall smiled, standing and heading toward the kitchen. "Harry's changed so much, and definitely for the better. I never thought he'd get married and have kids."

"Hey, we're not married yet and we only have one." Louis winked, laughing happily. "But I get it. I know. When we first got matched I was so insecure, and confused. It's only been a bit over a year, but everything has changed so dramatically. I don't regret anything, though."

"There's nothing to regret." Niall shrugged his shoulders. "That's the best part. You both have always been there for each other."

"Thanks guys." Louis sighed happily, feeling HJ's mouth go slack. He lifted his shirt, seeing the boy repeatedly lick his lips. "Looks like someone is content."

"He's so cute." Sophia squealed. "I think he's gonna stick with the blue eyes. They're only getting brighter."

"At least one thing from me." Louis stuck out his tongue at the baby, brushing away a few stray hairs. "I was looking at pictures of  
Harry as a baby, and he's literally a carbon copy. How rude, right Haz?"

"Speaking of being rude," Niall interrupted, making Louis and Sophia giggle together. "What's for dinner? I'm craving Thai."

"Thai sounds so good." Sophia moaned, leaning back into the couch. "Let's do it."

"How does that sound to you?" Louis asked the happy boy in his arms. "You want some  
Thai?"

"Do you think breast milk actually tastes like the food?" Niall questioned, honestly curious. 

"I've read that the food you eat actually has little effect on breastfeeding." Louis answered. "Like, of course an excess amount of caffeinated beverages and alcohol can hurt a baby through breastfeeding, but like, eating junk food doesn't actually do anything. It's not a scientific fact."

"What!" Sophia looked amazed. "That's so cool. Can I borrow your books?"

"Of course!" Louis beamed. "I love them. They were so cool to read. Like, there's so many dos and donts, but mostly a whole lot of myths."

"Well, since Liam and I are preparing, it'll probably be good to start reading now than let's say, seven months into the future." Louis' jaw dropped, loud squeals being heard as he and Niall both jumped. HJ whimpered at the movement, making Louis stop immediately. 

"You're pregnant?" He questioned. The glowing girl nodded, wide grin on her face. 

"Yes! We just found out last week, so I mean of course it's really early in the pregnancy. But, it's happening!"

"Sophia I'm so happy for you." Louis couldn't help but tear up, especially remembering their talk from his gender reveal party. Everything was going so well for everyone as of late. 

"Sophia, we hung out yesterday too! You jerk, how are you so good at keeping secrets?" The two giggled at Niall's dramatics, knowing he was teasing. 

"I couldn't help but let it slip seeing little Harry." Sophia smirked, pressing a kiss to his thick hair. "I mean literally. He is a little Harry. I bet his hairs gonna curl."

"I know," Louis moaned. "He's literally going to look like Harry hatched him. I can feel it."

"You'll just have to have another one." Niall sang, looking through a food menu he found in a kitchen drawer. 

"You sound like Harry." Louis accused. "He wants to have a football team. But, I mean, if they're all as cute as little Haz, I'll be perfectly happy with that."

"We're never not going to see Louis pregnant," Sophia snickered, standing up to go search for food with Niall. "I can see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued :)xxx


End file.
